


Jettobasugan (Being Revised Chapters are replaced with updated version)

by SummerOfShadows



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU well sorta, Depression, Doujustu, Doujutsu!Naruko, F/F, F/M, Karin is a UZUMAK PEEEPSSSSI!, Kurama Is Good, M/M, Mommy Iruka, Papa Kakashi, Powerful Naruko, Sakura is good than she's a bitch but then she get some sense knocked into her, Strong Sakura, fem!naruto, shikanaru - Freeform, smart naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 18:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 30
Words: 51,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10519359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOfShadows/pseuds/SummerOfShadows
Summary: White and gold waltz in an eternal dance in the raging blue swirls. A dojutsu though to be lost forever in the night of the kyuubi attack re-awakened by a previously unknown heir. A new era is beginning and at it head a young girl wielding the Jettobasugan otherwise known as the Whirlpool Eye. (Fem!Naruto) (Dojutsu!Naruto) (Daddy!Kakashi) RATED T FOR LANGUAGE! Copied this from my Fanfiction so some AN might not make sense.





	1. The Bear Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note- Welcome readers to the beginning of a new story that I hope to make very long. Im gonna be honest and say I make no promises about updates so just check back every so often. Well that was the world suckiest authors note ah well get on ta reading
> 
> SoS out-

Bright lights flashed outside the alley. Calls and jeers came from the large crowd. A small girl was curled up into a ball her bright orange jumpsuit barely hung onto her body with how worn and how many frays it had. Small red splotches dotted the brightly colored material that still blinded you under it multitudinous layers of dirt and grime. Her blue eyes were filled with fear as she curled into herself even more as more people joined the growing angry mob outside the alley. 

Why, why was it always her the small girl wondered? Interrupting her thoughts came the thunk of a drunk man who had just collapsed next to her scaring the girl. A small eep escaped her and from the entrance to the alley she heard the calls that had been fading return, someone must have heard her! A not drunk man came down the alley calling her all sorts of profane names. He called for her to come out, to stop hiding like a coward and face her punishment. The trash can she was hiding behind was violently shoved away. 

"I FOUND HER!" The man yelled to the rest of the mob who began flooding the alley. 

\---------Hours Later--------- 

The small girl sat crying her entire outfit was ruined. Stained with blood, littered with holes, and covered in dirt she looked like a bona fide street rat. She muffled her sobs with the small plush fox she had hidden during the attack. The small girl attempted to get up only to fall uselessly back down with a yelp as she realized her leg was trapped under a pile of heavy trash they had knocked down. She immediately started to panic she couldn’t escape she couldn’t defend herself she was going to die. She never noticed the man in the white mask watching her. After a few more minutes the girl fell asleep exhausted. The man jumped down and swiftly removed the garbage from her leg which turned out was unharmed it had just been stuck. With a quick push he was back on the rooftops and then out of sight. 

When the small girl awoke again she immediately noticed the missing weight that had been pinning her leg to the ground before. Not daring to question it she grabbed her plush fox and dashed off. As she tore through the streets she could hear the insults the jeers and the deplorable names called her way. She also could almost taste the peoples hate as she passed them the only reassurance was that she knew they wouldn’t dare attack her in daylight like this. As she came to the old building that looked like it would fall over any second relief flooded her senses. To anyone passing by it would seem like she was dancing around on the stairs but in truth she was only stepping on the spots that made no questionable squeaks or groans. She arrived at the top after only a minute. As she walked quitely down the hallway balcony thing, she ran her finger along the rail letting it create a dull ringing sound. As she arrived at the last door a nasty faded green with tons of graffiti on it she reached out for the handle before stopping. She leaned down and looked at it. The villagers albeit not ninjas loved to set up traps for her wherever they could and some were quite good at it. After deciding that the door handle was safe she grasped it and turned it. What didn't register in her six year old mind was the fact that the door was unlocked and her first step in was a extremely painful one. The loud sound of metal clamping down over flesh sounded throughout the small complex as well as the accompanying scream. She looked down at her leg reluctantly and almost burst out crying not from the pain as she was now just numb (not for long though) but from seeing what had caused her the pain. They had set a bear trap a metal spiky bear trap for her as if she were some animal. The numbness only lasted a few seconds before the pain came roaring back to life with a vengeance. She collapsed on her butt and began to try to manhandle the metal contraption off. In reality she was only making it worse as the metal teeth of the cruel creation dung into her soft flesh even more. 

The small girls movements became more and more erratic as she couldn’t get the bear trap off no matter how she twisted and turned it or her leg. Her senses became hypersensitive and every little sound became a million gongs at once in her ears, every little brush of skin against her own clothing became thousands of needles raking down her body, her sight became blurry and red as she fought harder and harder to get it off. Then something dashed out in front of her. It was one of those masked ninjas the ones who could get away with beating her up the most as she could never tell Jiji what they looked like due to said masks. Her panic and mania increased tenfold. She was completely unaware of her eyes turning a solid vibrant blue (the same electric blue as her pupils) and then having white and gold stripes start spinning in a spiral pattern. She was aware though of the words that seemed to plant themselves on her tongue and seeing as she was trapped she did not stop to prevent them from coming out. 

"Nejirete henkei suru!" She yelled. The metal began to twist as though it was clay but sadly it only made it worse as the metal was no longer in its original shape. Now the once openable mouth of the trap was now molded together and pressing down harder then ever into her fragile leg. A hand on her shoulder startled her out of her panic. Her eyes also returned to their normal vibrant blue pupils but the change did not go unnoticed by the masked individual. As she whipped around to face the individual her leg decided it had held up enough pressure and not a split second later a clear spine chilling crack could be heard. The scream that came from her was heart wrenching and the masked person pushed her to the ground. 

"Hold still Naruko and I can get this off. Im not going to hurt you anymore than I have to, to get this thing off." The masked person spoke calmly. The blonde known as Naruko froze. The voice she had heard it before. But where? She couldn’t remember but something told her this person meant no harm and usually her instincts were pretty spot on so she stilled. The man as she could now see was wearing a dog mask began to do hand symbols. A small clanking sound echoed through her practically empty apartment as the metal device hit the ground. As the metal hit the ground her world started to spin and go black. The last thing she saw was her apartment door being closed and the bear trap being picked up by the dog masked man. 

\---------A Few Hours Later--------- 

"Sandaime-sama I found Naruko struggling with this around her leg! This is unacceptable I'm 19 almost 20 now let me adopt her! This is cruel!" The same masked man yelled desperately at the leader of the hidden leaf village. 

"Okay." The old leader replied. 

"Im old enough though and this is a deplorable way to treat sensei's daughter if only they kne~" the masked man paused "wait what?" 

"If you had listened to me Dog-san you would have heard me say yes." The old man said taking a drag of his pipe. " You are right and I have always hated the way the villagers and even some of our own ninja treat the girl. It make me wonder why I protect this place full of hateful fools in the first place." The Sandaime replied to the younger man. 

"Thank you Sandime-sama I won't let you, Sensei, Kushina-san, or Naruko down!" The man bows deeply before leaving. 

\--------The Next Day-------- 

"Hello Naruko." A man with spiky silver hair asks the small child who appears frighteningly small in the big hospital bed and incredibly fragile surround by the pristine white of the sheets and walls. 

"Wo ou?" (Who are you) The girls broken speech is immediately apparent. The spiky haired man worries that her injuries caused it. But nonetheless he can still decipher it. 

"My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm gonna be taking care of you now." He replies cheerily. 

"Iar! No like e hate ean!" (Liar! No like me, hate, mean!) She yells at him. Kakashi looks sadly at her deciding not to argue as that would not get him anywhere. Instead he just takes a last look at her before walking out of the room to go speak to the head of the hospital about the girls speech. 

Where Kakashi finds the head of the hospital is chatting with the Hokage. 

"Hira can you check for any head injuries on Naruko?" Kakashi began. 

"Why?" Hira the head of the hospital asked. 

"Her speech was about the level of a toddlers." 

"And that’s my problem how?" The woman asks indignantly The hokage turns and glares at the woman before sighing and rubbing his head with frustration. 

"It isn't a head injury." The hokage sighs. 

"Huh?" Says Kakashi dumbly. 

"She can't speak properly because she has had no one to talk to." Kakashi's jaw drops at the extent that the abuse over the years was beginning to show after only a few hours. 

Kakashi had his work cut out for him big time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- 7/3/2018 UPDATE- I have gone back and rewrote a few parts of this chapter I hope this makes it easier to read. 
> 
> AN-Wow that was long for me at least at 1633 words of actual story hope you guys enjoys this and I plan to update this whenever I have time since my schedule is so chaotic and constantly changing.
> 
> Japanese Translations
> 
> Nejirete henkei suru= twist and deform


	2. Of Crocodiles and Crayons

"Naruko come on out I only dropped a plate." Kakashi tried to coax the frightened girl out. He let out a sigh as he lifted up the tablecloth to see of the girl was hiding there. It had been only a few hours since the little jinchuriki had been released from the hospital and a hard few hours it had been. The silver haired 19 year old had been drying dishes while Naruko had been sitting at the table coloring a picture when a plate slipped out of his grip and shattered on the floor. Problem was that the sound had for some reason scared the six year old so much that she went into hiding for what was now four hours. He stopped to think of all the places a six year old could hide that he may not have looked yet but nothing came to mind. In an attempt to think like a six year old he looked to the sky for inspiration. His eyes widened. His house had not been finished completely when he bought it and no one had really ever done anything beyond that so there were exposed beams. And on one of these said beam sat Naruko. Her shocking blue eyes were wide open and staring at him. A wave of relief flooded his system.

"Hurt e?" (Hurt me?) she questioned him.

"What?" It quickly sunk in that in the troubled girls mind she probably though he meant to drop the plate to scare her or something more cruel. "NO!" He cried out shaking his hands " The plate was an accident I wasn't trying to do you any harm."

"Tru?" (Truth)

"Truth." Kakashi affirmed.

-A Few Days Later-

"Repeat after me Naru-chan; A crocodile swims in the water."

"Ah croc dily sims in the ater" ( a crocodile swims in the water.)

"No repeat slowly after me, A"

"A"

"croc" the silver haired jonin says paintianly sounding the word out.

"croc" Naruko repeats

"i" Kakashi continues

"i"

"dile"

"dile" Kakashi pauses "now repeat those parts we just talked about."

"ah, ae, a cro, croc, crociidile." The small girl struggles but the important part was she got most of it. Kakashi gave a smile under his mask.

"Well done Naru-chan that was great!" He ruffles her hair. The small girl gives a bright smile. You see Naruko knew what words meant and what words belonged to what but her problem lied in pronunciation. She couldn't form the proper sounds so her speech was more babble then actual words. But for now she was doing great.

-Two Weeks Later-

"Kaka what dat?" The small blonde asked as they walked thru the merchant district. The girl was pointing to a small box of crayons. Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. The child had never seen crayons before such and injustice!

"Those are called crayons Naru-chan. Do you want some?"

"Okay." And a few minutes later a happy six year old with crayons was trotting down the street while the 19 year old Kakashi trailed behind with a smile under his mask. Kakashi didn't realize what he just unleashed by buying the little girl the crayons. "Kaka-sama when start academy?" She questioned in her odd way. The small girl was a quick learner and in the past two weeks her pronunciation had improved greatly. All that was left to work on was complete sentences.

"In about a year or two depending on multiple things Naru-chan."

"Kay."

-Later That Day-

Kakashi was around his house cleaning and organizing things while Naruto sat in the living room drawing with her new crayons. He had left her alone for about an hour now and decided to go check on the young jinchuuriki. What he saw he could not have possibly expected. The girl had a large paper in front of her and on it was a almost perfect drawing of him and her playing on the playground.

"That's amazing Naruko." He managed to gasp out. The small girl was better then some of the professional artist with good paints and materials that he's seen. The small girl gasped.

"Not ready go away!" She yelped. Kakashi was a bit hurt but nonetheless there was cleaning to do and organizing to be done. So with that he left the girl alone.

"Happy Birthday Kaka-sama!" The small girl cheered as she handed him the picture. With her bright smile kakashi's heart melted instantly.

"Thank you Naru-chan this is great."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys I hope this suffices for now. I'm gonna be honest I struggled thru this chapter and im not to proud of it so I hope I can make up for it next chapter. And also I'm gonna pair Kakashi/Iruka so if this isn't your cup a tea I'm sorry. The pairing isn't gonna be the main focus Naruko is. So yeah plz leave a comment on how I can Improve it is very much appreciated well
> 
> SOS out-


	3. Enter Iruka and Kurama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- I was really not pleased with the last chapterah well . Don't forget to review.

-The colors that constantly stain my hand are not unwelcome,

They are not messy, not to me,

The rainbow colors that cover my hands daily represent who I am,

I am an artist,

A painter,

A drawer,

A creator,

I am Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake.

It had been 4 months since the now 20 year old Kakashi had adopted the blonde enigma known as Naruko Uzumaki. They had worked hard to improve her horrible speech patterns of slurred words and incomplete sentences. The Naruko now was completely unrecognizable from the Naruko from four months ago. The one now was a confident little girl who was almost as well spoken as a Nara.

"Naruko be careful!" Kakashi yelled out and sweatdroped as the girl jumped down from the high branch and nearly gave him a heart attack. Fortunately the small form (not really all that small he is about the size of Akamaru in Shippuden) of Kurama the nine tailed fox caught the girl he now considered his daughter. As the girl laughed and hugged the fox around his neck Kakashi remembered the first time he met the fox.

-Flashback-

"Kaka, Big Kuma-chan come to say hi." The small girl said. Kakashi froze. Kuma-chan was what she called her stuffed nine tailed fox plushie toy. If she said big... Well he slowly turned around and almost screamed like a girl. Right behind the girl sitting on his haunches was the very demon that had killed his sensei. All nine tails were swaying much like a cats and oddly the fox did not have the demonic all red eyes it had that day. Instead the fox watched intently if not uncertainty with red pupils.

"Kyuubi." Kakashi snarled. Naruto shot up in front of Kakashi and vigorously shook her head no.

"I can tell you hate me." The fox spoke.

"You killed my sensei the Hidden Leafs' Hokage why wouldn't I hate you!" Kakashi yelled more of a statement then a question.

"You ningen always assume the worst!" The fox yells while staring down at the ground. "Did it ever cross your minuscule brain that like you ningen I can be controlled unwillingly?" Kurama growled a little.

"No." The jounin admits.

"Well it is and not only that but I was controlled by someone you humans think is dead and by your kinds lifespan should be dead. Madara Uchiha."

"Your lying." The silver haired man deadpans.

"On the honor of the sage of six paths I am not lying and while I do not have any proof I hope you will believe me. I have always been portrayed as the villain and while sometimes I was, I was tired of being seen as a weapon" the fox pauses before looking up staring directly at Kakashi "I want to be seen as a living being with empathy, mery, rage, love, sadness. I want to be seen as a being with emotions not a weapon!" That was what convinced Kakashi. The foxes conviction was almost the exact same as Naruko's was to become hokage.

-Present-

Naruko, after watching a shinobi use summons, had the idea to try to summon Kurama. She created the seal used for it and also added something to change him so he could go around town without people realizing who he really was. She added a color change to his coat and eyes and made him smaller. Unfortunately she could not make any of his tails go away so the suspicion was still very strong. But right now the fox appeared as a white fox with emerald eyes and was about the size of a Inuzuka dog.

"Naruko come on were gonna go help Iruka at the academy again today." He called to the girl who was happily playing with the fox. Immediately Naruko shot up and on her way knocked right into Kurama's chin. The fox let out a pained yelp.

"Oh my gosh Kurama I'm so sorry!" The blonde exclaimed immediately checking to make sure she didn't do any damage.

"Gah Im fine gaki." The fox said with his tongue out for a few seconds. "Let's go brat." He nudged the girl to his back. With a easy jump she swung onto his back. Kurama only had to jog for a second to catch up to Kakashi who has started to walk away.

"Iruka we're here." Kakashi called out to the chunin as they walked into the classroom as to not startle the buried in papers teacher.

"Oh good. Hi Naruko, Kurama." He greeted. He also knew who Kurama really was and for the fox having killed his parents he believed the foxes story pretty easily. And when asked why he said sometime people or in this case foxes need the benefit of the doubt and with that statement Kurama took an immediate liking to the man. "Hey Naru-chan can you put one of these papers on each desk for me?" He asked.

"Kay Iruka-sensei." She said brightly as she took the stack of papers and began to set one on each desk and Kurama followed lazily behind her. Iruka turned to Kakashi and began to open his mouth but noticed the way he was staring off into the distance. In Iruka's personal opinion Kakashi was very attractive not just for his looks but his personality and who he was on the inside. While most people called him cold and heartless once you got to know Kakashi he was a very kind and emotional man. This he never told anyone because well he didn't want to lose Kakashi or his daughter who he had become to think of as his own daughter aswell over the past four months. Unfortunately for the young chunin there was a fox who could sense emotions in the room and lets just say he loves to ship humans and with this one he will make it a reality.

"Kakashi will you help the students when we go outside later for kunai throwing please?" Iruka finally asks.

"Duh" Kakashi looks at him like he's an idiot "when you ask someone to help they come to help why would I say no baka." He looks back at Naruko who had let out an indignant scream as Kurama had knocked all the remaining papers out of her hands.

"BAKA FOX NOW I HAVE TA PICK ALL DAH PAPERS UP 'GAIN!" She admonished and in the process reverting back to her old speech patterns as she usually did when nervous or upset. Kakashi sweatdropped at how alike the little girls temper was to her mothers.

About an hour later the students started to trickle in one by one. Only two stopped to say hello to the little blonde. A boy named Rock Lee and a girl name Ten Ten. Both waved at the little girl and Lee actually bowed as he passed say Hokage-Sama. With that the girl beamed at him and waved as he walked to his seat. The others were not as kind as they either ignored her or actually had the gall to call her names as they passed. The only one not to was one Hyuuga Neji who simply nodded in her direction.

"For all of those that though it funny to insult Kakashi-Sensei's daughter will now come down here and perform a pop quiz in front of the whole class. If you get anything wrong you will be doing 50 laps around Konoha with Maito Gai." Iruka smirked at the dejected faces. Thankfully almost all of them were truthful except for one. "USO-TSUKI GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Iruka used the new jutsu he developed that made his head and by default his voice louder and larger. A boy came tripping down the steps and as expected failed the pop quiz. Only a few lucky ones passed the test he gave and soon it was time for lunch.

"Why Iruka-sensei?" Naruko asked quietly after taking a bit of the sandwich Kakashi had made for her.

"Why what?" Iruka raised his eyebrows.

"Why did you punish them for insulting me?" Naruko's question caught Iruka off guard.

"Because it's wrong Naruko-chan." Iruka tried to explain.

"But there only doing it because they were told to and they are probably afraid of me so they have every right to do what they do." Naruko said furrowing her brows in confusion. The amount of empathy the six year old had was uncanny.

"Yes you are right they probably are afraid and doing what their parents told them to but it is not a good excuse. They should make up their own minds after meeting you and not the rat everyone thinks you are." Iruka says frustrated that the village has made a girl of only six years old think like a seasoned war veteran. "You are a little ball of sunshine that can shine rays of light into even the darkest places Naruko don't let anyone make you think otherwise got it." The girl gave small nod before gobbling down the rest of her sandwich. Before she ran off to go play with Kurama she turned around and gave Iruka a hug. He was caught very off guard and just kept stuttering through the rest of lunch. Kakashi laughed at the younger mans' sputtering the whole time.

"Hold your arm steady and visualize the point where the kunai will strike." Kakashi lectured like a professional teacher. "Now on Iruka-senseis' count throw your kunai at the target."

"One" Iruka began "Two" he continued "Three" he paused for dramatic effect "Fire!" Twenty seven kunai shot across the field in unison. But all of them landing even within five feet of their targets was another story. Only about 10 had made it within that five foot range, four had hit the target, one had hid the second ring, and one more had hit the dead center. The young kunoichi who had hit the dead center was cheering.

"Ten Ten hit the center did you see her!?" Naruko jumped around Iruka excited for her friend.

"Yes I saw her Naruko she did very well as did Neji and the other who hit the target." He praised "Now again." He ordered and this was how the afternoon progressed.

"Hey Naruko-chan how would you like it if I took you and Kakashi-Sama out for raman at Teuchis Ramen stand eh?" Both shinobi could have sworn the girl was literally glowing as soon a the younger of the two men mentioned it.

"YES!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is the end of chapter three and unlike the chapter I posted earlier I am very pleased with how this turned out. I hope you guy like it too be on the lookout for more updates I update whenever I have time. Also please point out any spelling mistakes I missed please. Also the poem in the beginning I wrote so no stealing!
> 
> SOS out-


	4. Mother is a Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Hello there look at this so many updates for you guys. Probably only one or two more chapters before Naruko enters the academy so yay! Oh and yaoi haters turn back now !WARNING YAOI AHEAD!

"Eh look at her hair it's changing colors what a freak!" The taunt rang across the schoolyard.

"Look at how red it is she like a bloody beacon." Another child added. The small blonde who was their target cowered by the tree.

"Leave her alone insolent children!" A white nine tailed fox roared.

"Shut up your just a stupid summon probably summoned by her daddy!" The first boy yelled and threw a rock. Kurama wasn't expecting the rock to be infused with chakra to dispel him. With a soft poof Naruko's only protector at the moment was gone. Another chakra infused rock found its way to her head. Naruko let out a muffled scream as she stuffed her arm in her mouth in an attempt to cover the scream.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF KAMI ARE YOU DOING!" A very, very, very pissed off Iruka screamed. The boys dropped there rock and ran away screaming. But the damage was done. Naruko sat pressed against the tree bleeding with welts, cuts, bruises and half blonde half red hair. He rushed over and she screamed not realizing it was him as her eyes were closed tightly. In her fight or flight moment her instincts told her fight and with a powerful punch to gut Iruka gasped but held on tighter. "Naru-chan! It's me Iruka!" He said desperately trying to bring the girl back to reality before it got worse. He could feel the chakra gathering around the girls eyes. But his words seemed to work the girls reply though caught him completely off guard.

"Kaachan am I a freak?" She asked while in tears. Iruka's heart broke.

"No never don't listen to them Naru-chan you're a little ball of Sunshine don't let anyone rain on your parade." He carried her into the school. As they arrived at the classroom he dug through his desk for the first aid kit and gave a aha when he found it. After a few short minutes the girl was all fixed up. Iruka sighed Kakashi would be back soon from getting the new kunai for today's practice and he would have to explain what happened seal those boys to a horrible fate.

A few minutes later three screams could be heard across Konoha.

"Go!' Iruka yelled and 24 kunai flew across the field and most hit their targets only two missed. It had been three months since they started the weapons practice and almost all the students had become pretty decent at throwing the blades except for two. One was a random civilians child who wanted to be a shinobi not understanding what it took. A certain Rock Lee was still having trouble and not only in kunai throwing but ninjutsu and genjutsu. He just couldn't perform it the other day they found out why and it nearly crushed poor Lee.

-Flashback-

"So do you know why Lee can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu?" Kakashi asked the doctor who was analyzing Lee.

"Yes." The woman replied

'That's good care to tell us." He said a little annoyed that he had to ask for the answer.

"The boy has almost no chakra his chakra system is damaged from something." She said bluntly. "It's odd because the place where his system is damaged should leave him paralyzed he's lucky to even be moving right now." The answer caused Lee's whole world to come crashing down. Naruko who was there at the time could sense his defeat and got angry.

"Why are you giving up!" She demanded.

"I can't do two of thing required to be a ninja Naruko. I'd be the world's worst ninja!" He said through his tears.

"Not true you don't need genjutsu or ninjutsu to be a ninja!"

"How would you know!?" He screamed angrily.

"There is a Jonin name Maito Gai he can't do genjutsu or ninjutsu but he is a beast at taijutsu you could be like him and become a master of taijutsu baka! Don't let me hear you ever say your gonna give up again!"

-Present-

"You gotta visualize the path you want the kunai to take." Naruko spoke up from her corner in an attempt to help Lee and the other boy.

"Hai good idea future Hokage-sama!" Lee answered enthusiastically. The other boys response was completely opposite to Lee's enthusiastic reply.

"What does a little brat like you know! Your just a little freak who isn't ever even gonna be a ninja much less Hokage!" The boy stuck his tongue out. Kakashi and Iruka where about to jump down the boys throat when Naruko held her hand up. She walked forward and grabbed a kunai from the pile of extras. She closed her eyes slowly took a deep breath widened her stance and with a quick flick of her wrist her eyes flew open and the kunai hit the target. It wasn't dead center like most of the students but non the less it hit the target. "N-no no way. Your just a little brat!" Naruko ignored the insult and picked up another kunai and handed it to Lee. Lee took the kunai gratefully and did the same thing Naruko had done. The Kunai hit just outside of the center ring.

"That was most amazing Naruko! Your advice was great. I imagined that path it would take and where it would hit and it worked. You are the best!" Lee cheered while hugging Naruko who was having trouble breathing.

"Umm uh Iruka would you umm like to uh go get dinner or something?" Kakashi asked while rubbing the back of his head nervously. He was also thanking kami that he was managing to hide his blush.

"Oh umm sure. Tonight?" He answered and asked.

"Yeah how about at the dango shop tonight?"

"Uh Okay."

In the background Kurama was silently cheering. They were getting together and he didn't even have to lift a tail or paw.

Coming back from their unintended stop at the local bar the two shinobi were very intoxicated. They laughed and giggled the whole way back to Kakashi's house. Hanging off each other and stumbling every few steps. Luckily Naruko would not have to deal with the two drunk men as she was off with Lee and Ten Ten in a sleepover supervised by Gai.

As Kakashi and Iruka stumbled into the doorway they tried to fit in at the same time and well the doorway wasn't that wide and they collapsed on top of each other. Kakashi being the less drunk of the two realized the compromising position and shot up and off of the younger man.

"Ah am' srry Iruka- hic." He slurred out.

"Your handsome." Iruka giggled. Kakashi froze and shook his head it was just the alcohol talking. He was proven wrong when he helped Iruka up. Iruka wouldn't let go of his hand and pulled him in close. "I like you in a not very friendly way." And in a quick motion Iruka pulled down his mask and their lips met. Kakashi's eyes flew wide in surprise.

"Iruka!" He moaned a little and then blushed madly. "I uh like you too." He admitted.

"You two had fun last night didn't you?" Kurama teased the two blushing men as Gai dropped them off.

"Gah shut it fox." Kakashi admonished

"Embarrassed much?" Kurama pushed.

"What happened Kurama?" Naruko asked innocently.

"I do believe you have a Kaachan now gaki." He said bluntly and Naruko wasn't stupid she knew what the fox was implying and she blushed madly but then her face lit up.

"Does that mean Iruka-sensei is gonna come live with us!?" She inquired.

"Um do you want to?" Kakashi asked the chunin.

"Uh sure why not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "YAY!"
> 
> AN- I have way too much time on my hands today and yesterday. Be on the lookout I might post another chapter today because like I said too much time on my hands. Please leave reviews they really help me know if people are liking my stories or what I need to improve upon. Also please tell me if you spot any spelling mistakes I hate reading those but unfortunately I am one person and cannot catch them all.
> 
> SoS out-


	5. Hokage Appreciation and Union

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- We are on such a ball today two chapter in one day again this is awesome I love having nothing to do! Well read on my loyal readers.

-Eleven months after Kakashi adopted Naruko-

The clouds float free and uncaring. But even clouds get heavy and dark. Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake is much like a cloud. A young boy named Shikamaru Nara observes. The blonde girl who is his age is much like his favorite thing to watch. She gets dark and thundery (in his six year old mind this is a word) and then it rains and she is once again floating. She doesn't listen to the people who say she will never succeed she instead paves her own path and Shikamaru admires that about the little girl. But he can't be bothered to tell her as it is to troublesome and if any male other than Lee approached the young girl her overprotective fathers would try to burn a hole into said males head with their eyes. So from afar he observes the one cloud that floats close enough to feel but just out of reach.

"Future Hokage-sama what shall I do!" Lee cried out in horror.

"Your hokage cannot help you now Green-Beast!" Ten Ten cackled. "You will bow to me, hahaha!" She laughed.

"You will never take Konoha evil villain!" Naruko proclaimed." I am the Godaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf village! I am it's protector it shall never fall to a villain like you!" She said with a smile. "Now Sakura, Lee, Ino combo attack!" She pointed at Ten Ten.

"Hai Hokage-Sama." The three replied with gusto and ran forward.

"Choji defense!" Ten Ten cried out.

"Expansion Jutsu!" Choji exclaimed. Sakura, Lee, and Ino are all repelled by the Akimichi's jutsu.

"That's not fair!" Naruko cries out.

"All's fair in love and war Hokage-Sama." Ten Ten chuckled. All the kids collapsed in a fit of laughter. Unbeknownst of their observer.

Said observer was watching the children. The girl was unlike anything he had ever seen. He had been observing these children for a while and somewhere along the line the playful title of Hokage-Sama became filled with certainty these children already had faith in her faith that she would succeed. The watcher would wait and see what this girl would do in years to come.

Naruko sat in the flower filled field that faced the hokage monument surrounded by paint and paintbrushes. In front of her was a canvas and on said canvas were the face of the hokages. But unlike the sunny bright day it was the painting had a dark undertone to it. Shadows cast age lines on each hokage's face. Unknown to her a certain Nara heir watched from behind a nearby conveniently placed rock. The Nara watched as the little blonde delicately painted each stroke and just looking at the picture he could practically feel the undertone of weariness and yet the strength that was being conveyed in the picture. Shikamaru decide to make his presence known as she put down a paintbrush.

"Naruko." He called out to the other child. She turned around quickly and tried to hide her picture from Shikamaru's line of view. Her face was a bright red.

"GAH!" Her surprise came out verbally.

"What is that for?" He decided to ask.

"It's uh um for h-hokage appreciation day tomorrow." She stuttered in her surprised state. "But it's not ready go away." Shikamaru let out a almost a Uchiha like tch as he walked away and left her alone.

"Thank you for that umm amazing gift uh yeah um" Sarutobi tried to find the right words for the odd roman style sculpture of a almost completely naked Yondaime "Yeah umm next!" He called. To his surprise Naruko stepped up. She was holding something that was all wrapped up and he just glanced out at the crowd warily as he announced her next.

"I um uh have a picture I painted and um a poem I wrote." Naruko bowed deeply to the crowd who were beginning to protest. "I hope you like it." She took a breath and began:

"Being a hero is not easy

It means seeing tragedy

Experiencing it

Facing it head on

No matter how many times you tell yourself that you'll save everyone you can't

And it never gets easier.

Choosing who makes it out of that burning building.

The young child or the pregnant mother.

Heroes are only heroes because of the horrors they shield us from with their bravery.

They fight for our freedom so we can live happily dealing with petty things like squabbles with siblings and which food we want for dinner and complaining about the color of things not being right.

Heroes are not superpowered in a normal sense but they do have powers.

Bravery

Endurance

Kindness

Empathy

And Strength.

They are heroes: the hokage, police, medics, and the ninja they protect us with all they've got. So be grateful for the small things in life because without these people we couldn't do any of the things we love."

Everyone stared in disbelief at the little girl who quickly unveiled the painting. Shikamaru watched and gasped when the painting grew to a pretty large size. She immediately dropped it off into the pile of gifts and dashed off before anyone had the chance to start saying she wasn't the one to paint it or come up with the poem.

"Did you really write that all by yourself?" Kakashi gasped. Naruko gave a soft nod. She gasped in surprise as she was immediately swept up into a hug by her two fathers.

"That was amazing Naru-Chan!" Iruka praised. Naruko blushed. "You know as a reward for being so awesome how about some ramen eh?" Iruka offered.

"HAI!" She cheered.

"Kurama Touchan has left it up to us to buy the ring the is going to give Iruka Kaachan." She said seriously to her closest confidante and friend. "Here are the stones he wants in it." Naruko showed Kurama the list.

"What shop will actually make it and not overcharge you?" The fox asked in all seriousness.

"Ten Ten's father said he would make it for us so let's go."

-A few minutes later a Ten Ten's fathers shop-

"Let's see here he wants the ring to have Apatite, Emerald, and Moonstone." The man looked over the list. "I can have it ready in two days and the price you know what it's free for a friend okay."

"Yay thank you." Naruko called out cheerfully as she clambered onto Kurama's back. She might be hated by most of the village but she had her own group that mattered more than anything to her and they would keep her going.

-Two Days Later-

Kakashi fidgeted with the small box behind his back as they walked through a large park. Naruko was well ahead and he was getting up his courage. He wasn't' sure if this was right they had only been together four months as a couple but they had known each other for over a year. He wondered if this was what was called jumping the gun. Finally after a few minutes of being, as a certain root shinobi would call it, dickless he decided to go for it. He tugged gently on Iruka's sleeve. Iruka turned around to face him and gasped as he watch Kakashi get down on one knee.

"Umino Iruka we have not been together very long but this feels right and we are shinobi we find love where we can and embrace it tightly. With this statment out of the way I have one question for you." Kakashi took a deep breath and pulled down his mask. "Will you Umino Iruka marry me?" Iruka looked so surprised Kakashi began to worry he messed up until...

"YES!" Iruka cried out some tears escaping his eyes. Naruko who had been watching the whole time awwing at the cuteness now let out a loud blegh! As the two kissed. Her fox companion laughed at his friends misfortune.

"This is most youthful!" A green jumpsuit wearing shinobi cried out in joy after find out the news. "My congratulations Kakashi-san." Gai exclaimed with gusto.

"Thank you Gai you can let go of me now. I like to you know be alive for my wedding." Kakashi could barely breathe in the strong jounins grip. Luckily Kakashi while none whereas over the top as Gai all his friends reactions were good and all demanded to be invited to the wedding even though Kakashi hadn't planned on a big ceremony.

"Behold, you are consecrated to me with this ring according to the laws of Ashura and Indra.

I betroth you to myself forever; I betroth you to myself in righteousness and in justice, in love

and in mercy;  
I betroth you to myself in faithfulness, and you shall know Kami ." Kakashi finished as he placed the ring on Iruka finger and Iruka repeated and did the same.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Husband!" Sarutobi called out. Cheers rang though the small hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- If anyone can find out what the gems mean and leave a correct answer they will get a chapter dedicated to whatever they want the characters to do except smut no smut! And the poem was an edited version of a poem I personally wrote so NO STEALING here is the real thing thought
> 
> Being a hero is not easy
> 
> It means seeing tragedy
> 
> Experiencing it
> 
> Facing it head on
> 
> No matter how many times you tell yourself that you'll save everyone you can't
> 
> And it never gets easier.
> 
> Choosing who makes it out of that burning building.
> 
> The young child or the pregnant mother.
> 
> Heroes are only heroes because of the horrors they shield us from with their bravery.
> 
> They fight for our freedom so we can live happily dealing with petty things like squabbles with siblings and which food we want for dinner and complaining about the color of things not being right.
> 
> Heroes are not superpowered in a normal sense but they do have powers.
> 
> Bravery
> 
> Endurance
> 
> Kindness
> 
> Empathy
> 
> And Strength.
> 
> They are heroes: firefighters, police, EMT's, doctors, soldiers they protect us with all they've got. So be grateful for the small things in life because without these people we couldn't do any of the things we love.
> 
> By: Summer-Of-Shadows
> 
> I think that is the last of the pre-academy days and I am on such a ball today Im gonna try and get out more today because this plot bunny just keeps growing and pestering me and this is all I really have to do today.
> 
> SOS out-


	6. Mura, Family Moments, and Visions

AN- Hello guys I wasn't able to finish this chapter yesterday but I was today so here you go a 2000+ word chapter the longest that I have ever typed so far and I hope to keep making each chapter longer than the last . Now onto the reading  
\----Two years after Kakashi adopted Naruko----  
Love the village and hope to help preserve peace and prosperity.  
Have a mind that will not yield, able to endure hard training and work.  
Be healthy in mind and body.  
There was no doubt that the Hatakes' daughter met these conditions. The young girl despite the village she swore to protect hating her guts she still loved it. And with these three conditions met one Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake became a kunoichi in training.  
\---------------------------------------------Two months Later--------------------------------------------------  
Naruko was having a hard time in the academy. Most of the teachers hated her for what she contained within her. She was not allowed to be in Iruka's class due to the council members being total jerks. What the council bakas didn't realize was she had her mura in her class. They protected their hokage and she protected them.  
"Throw the damn kunai correctly brat!" The teacher scorned Naruko as her kunai missed again. Naruko couldn't understand why it kept missing she knew she was throwing it correctly so why. Tears of frustration began to come to the surface.  
"She might be able to throw it properly if you gave her a real kunai and not a rigged one." It was Shikamaru who walked in front of her blocking her from the rude instructor. "It is exceptional she managed to hit the target at all with the amount of justu's laced on that kunai to make her miss." He growled out.  
"Get back in your spot Nara you are not all knowing!" The instructor snapped at the boy.  
"He's right you did lace this with chakra!" Ino yelled angrily as she threw the kunai an little to the left of the man and with the jutsu that were on it, it hit him in the arm.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I get you were trying to protect Naruko but this, this is unacceptable. Injuring an instructor of the academy" Sarutobi said frustrated.  
"No one will touch our hokage sir!" Yelled a little pink haired girl.  
"I second that'." Ino agreed with her pink haired friend.  
"Umm I'm your Hokage am I not?" He asked her had a feeling that he knew what they meant and if it was then Naruko was going to be very lucky.  
"With all respect yes and no." Choji said while stuffing more chips in his mouth.  
"Naruko is going to become hokage and were gonna help her." Ino said loudly.  
"Her will of fire burns brightly I will follow her." Shikamaru added.  
"We are loyal to her before anyone!" Ino, Sakura, Choji, and Shikamaru said at almost the same time. The hokage turned around and hid his smile. In only two years Naruko had a entire group who had so much faith in her that they already pledged their loyalty to her.  
"You do realize you have just made the entire village your enemy most of them hate Naruko for something she can't control." He asked as a test.  
"Then we'll show them they are wrong!" Sakura the pink haired girl yelled. Naruko had herself some amazing friends though Sarutobi.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko sat sleeping on top of Kurama it was a cute sight. Kakashi and Iruka learned that the fox was secretlya big cuddle bug. Iruka smiled as he graded papers on the opposite side of the room. He frowned though when he saw what Kakashi was reading. Those damn Icha Icha paradise books. Iruka took one of the extra erasers and pushed some chakra into it. Kakashi let out a little yelp as the eraser hit him on the head he glared at Iruka but was not prepared for the evil look that Iruka was giving him. He gave a sheepish chuckle and picked up a nearby magazine instead of his book.  
"Iruka."  
"Hmm?" The chunin looked up at his husband.  
"The council is putting me back on active duty as a ANBU." He said quietly. Iruka's eyes went wide.  
"After all this time?" He asked in disbelief. Kakashi just nodded.  
"They only told me today and they are sending me out on a S rank mission tomorrow for an indefinite amount of time." He admitted. Iruka opened his mouth as if he was about to say something but then closed it and made a grimace. He went back to grading the papers. Neither of the shinobi were aware of their daughter having heard every word.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day Kakashi picked her up from the academy. He noticed she had something rolled up behind her but decided to leave it alone and just focus on his time with Naruko. The girl sat on Kurama as she normally did after leaving the academy since she was exhausted. She was laying down on the fox her arms hung limply on either side of his neck and she let out an exhausted sigh.  
"The teachers at the academy are troublesome." She moaned in annoyance. Kakashi rolled his eyes Shikamaru better not be wearing off too much on his little girl. There might just be one less Nara if that was the case.  
"And why is that Naru-chan?" He smiled underneath his mask.  
"They are mean they favor the Uchiha boy! They hate me and whenever one of my friends tries to tell them to leave me alone they get in trouble!" She sits up and the poster thing she had rolled up started to slide off her back. She quickly grabbed it before it hit the ground. Kakashi unlocks the door as Iruka was still back at the academy in a meeting. Kurama runs up onto the couch with Naruko who had gotten off of him following close behind.  
Naruko pulled up the small coffee table and opened her bag and pulled out some paper. She also got out a ink pot and a bamboo pen. She quickly got to work on the homework. Kakashi smiled at her responsibility. He had no doubt that a Naruko that had grown up on the streets would have not even brought the work to wherever she was living. It only took Naruko a few minutes after all she was only in her first year of the academy. The work would get progressively harder but for now it was pretty simple. What confused Kakashi was when she brought out other books he had never seen before, left out the ink pot and bamboo pen, and grabbed more blank paper from inside her bag. He put down the newly updated bingo book he had received and watched his adopted daughter in interest.  
The small blondes strokes were careful and deliberate. After almost an hour the strokes finally started to form something. Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. His eight year old daughter was making a seal. Seals were one of the hardest things for a shinobi to make as they had to be perfect and took a lot of time some of the easiest seals could take almost two weeks to make for some seal masters and his little girl just made one in an hour! She repeated this process two almost three more times making two more seals until Iruka finally walked through the door. Unfortunately he had accidentally let the door slam shut and it scared Naruko and caused a huge black streak to appear over the almost finished third seal.  
"DAMMIT!" She yelled in childish voice.  
"Naruko!" Kakashi scolded immediately "Language young lady!" Naruko looked a little guilty. She then turned her attention to the now useless third seal and glared at it.  
"Are you trying to set it on fire with your eyes because only the Uchiha can do that." Iruka chuckled also a bit guilty that he had made her mess up the seal. Both were completely unprepared when they felt the chakra go to her eyes and then the paper did catch on fire! Kakashi immediately put it out using a water jutsu. Iruka just gaped like a fish out of water.  
"Naruko look at me." Kakashi said softly. Naruko turned to look at him and it confirmed his suspcion. The girls eyes were entirely blue with gold and white swirling in it. He hadn't seen these eyes for two years he had actually began to think that he had just imagined them that day but here he was proven wrong. He would have to talk to the Hokage after his mission which reminded him as he looked at the clock.  
"SHIT!" He exclaimed he was supposed to meet up with the team he was going with two hours ago.  
"Kakashi language!" Iruka repeated the jonins' own admonishment from earlier.  
"Gotta go I'm two hours late!" He exclaimed. On his way out he gave Iruka a quick kiss goodbye and Naruko handed him his bag he had prepared earlier. He never noticed her slip something into it.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
"You are late HATAKE!" A purple haired woman screamed.  
"A old lady needed help with her groceries." He lied.  
"Liar!" The woman threw a kunai at him and Kakashi sweat-dropped. This woman wasn't stable  
"My name is Anko Mitarashi and this is Yugao Uzuki you can call her Cat and im Snake." She said bossily. Kakashi was worried for his sanity.  
\-------------------------------BREAK LINE--------------------------------------  
Naruko was becoming very worried it had already been two weeks since Kakashi left and there was no news of him yet. Her little eight year old mind was coming up with all sorts of impossible situations that might have happened. Her friends kept telling her not to worry and that he would be back soon but it could not quash the odd dread that she was beginning to feel. And one day during recess the dread hit and she saw something.  
\---Vision---  
Kakashi was running through the forest dead shinobi were scattered left and right. Blood seemed to cover the entire landscape. On his back was an unconscious red haired girl. A kunai flew past him leaving a small cut. He winced in pain but kept going. A far off explosion rocked the forest and the exhausted shinobi lost his already precarious footing. As he fell one though was at the front of his mind. I have to get home to my daughter I can't leave her not like this. He managed to slow his descent enough to land on a much lower tree branch. He noticed one of the huge trees had a hole in the trunk and quickly ducked into it. Unfortunately a huge explosion cam again but this time much closer and a piece of flying debris hit him a his sight went black.  
As Kakashi's vision faded Naruko's sight of the world in front of her returned. She let out a high pitched scream which got everyone outside's attention immediately. She continued screaming and Iruka ran over. He noticed her eyes were blue, white, and silver again.  
"NARUKO!" He yelled trying to crack through whatever was clouding her head as he held her as close to him as possible.  
"Tou-san! Tou-san is in a forest near Kusagakure!" She screamed. The hokage who had been outside taking a break while watching what would become a new generation of shinobi gasped. He knew the council had sent Kakashi there an neither Kakashi nor the council had informed Iruka or Naruko that he was going there.  
"What?" Iruka paused still holding the small girl to his chest.  
"He's going to die he was attacked!" The sentence came out followed by jumbled and slurred words as she reverted to her old speech pattern. "Ole. Tee. Boom. Oun girl. Red! DEATH!" (Hole. Tree. Boom. Young Girl. Red. DEATH!) The last word was screamed at the top of her lungs. Hizashi Hyuga who had been dropping off his niece Hinata late ran over and activated his Byakugan and quickly hit one of the hysterical girls' chakra points. With that Naruko's eyes slid shut still in the unknown dojusutu. Two ninja one in a cat mask and another in a snake mask appeared seconds later. The snake one bowed before stepping before the hokage.  
"Sir" the cat masked woman said quickly "Dog-san went down near Kusagakure! We don't know where!" She hadn't exactly been quite so everyone put together that Kakashi was this Dog ANBU they were talking about and stared at Naruko in wonder and horror. Sarutobi immediately gave orders to the all the shinobi who had followed the cat and snake after they didn't stop at the gate to get certified as ally shinobi.  
"Get search parties out now look for a hole I'm guessing in a tree. It should be near some sort of explosion sight and Im guessing something red will be nearby now go!" They didn’t dare question the hokage who looked like he was about to snap.  
"What did you see Naruko?" Iruka said quietly cradling the small girl to his chest. Even in sleep tears rolled down her cheeks.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- wow 2209 words a new record for me yay! I think this chapter turned out pretty good. I feel like I may be rushing this am I? Please leave a comment and tell me if I am. Anywho not a lot to say in this authors not ah well see you guys next time.  
SOS out-


	7. Enter Legendary Sucker, Tsunade Senju!

AN- Oh look another 2k+ chapter for you guys have fun and please, please, please comment so I know what you guy like or dislike about this story.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruko you still saved Kakashi." Iruka tried to console his young daughter. The search party had returned two days after being sent out with a badly injured and comatose Kakashi and the same red haired girl from Naruko's vision. Said blonde turned to look at him with her oddly still blue, white, and gold eyes they had not returned to their normal state.  
"But they said Kaka-tousan probably won't wake up ever!" She screamed before running out. Iruka was too slow to stop her and honestly he was devastated too. He as well had overheard the medics saying that they only had so much skill and most likely Kakashi would not wake up and they were certain that if he did he would never be a ninja again. He would have permanent memory loss they had deduced from the impact point where the debris had collided with his head. Iruka buried his face into his hands in an attempt to hide the tears. Mizuki another academy teacher came over and simply rubbed Iruka's back as he began crying. No one in the village had any idea of what the little blonde was planning but in just a few hours they would find out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko had heard the old man hokage talk about his students before. She knew of the traitorous prodigy Orochimaru, the perverted sage Jiraiya, and the Legendary Sucker Tsunade Senju who also happened to be the world's greatest healer. (Oh you guys know exactly what is going through our little future hokages mind.) She had also heard some rumors that Tsunade was nearby. Her mind immediately decided that Tsunade was her Kakashi's only chance.  
After sneaking around so much before she met Kakashi she knew every weak point in Konoha's security, hell she had pulled pranks in most to make the shinobi more aware of their security slip ups but even so there were still holes she could sneak through. It was hilariously easy for her to slip out of the village unnoticed by anyone. As soon as she deemed herself far enough from Konoha and couldn’t convince her legs to carry her any farther she summoned Kurama.  
"What are we doing outside the village gaki and so far at that?" He asked suspiciously.  
"We are going to go find Tsunade Senju so she will heal Kakashi-tousan." Kurama noticed her choice of words. Naruko had said will heal not so she will heal the child was certain Tsunade would and could heal Kakashi.  
"How do you know she will help you kit?" He voiced his skepticism.  
"I'm gonna make a be with her. Old Man Hokage said she is known as the Legendary Sucker since she loses every bet she makes so this way I can make her come back and heal Tousan." She said with determination.  
"And Iruka approved this endeavor?" Naruko freezes at the question before looking guilty. "NARUKO!" Kurama yelled at the girl. She might be smart but she still had moments of total and complete idiocy.  
"Im not going back until Tsunade-sama is with us!" She countered.  
"We can't do this alone!" Kurama yelled frustrated with his jinchuriki. "I can't use my full power in this form and I can't risk going big it would get you killed!"  
"She's not alone Kurama." A voice came from the bushes.  
"Sakura!!?" Kurama and Naruko said in surprise.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Iruka was currently freaking out first he was told his husband may never wake up and if he does he probably won't remember him and now his daughter and one of the council's daughters were missing. Multiple Hyuuga were spread out across the village using their byakugan to search for the two missing children but to no avail.  
"Where did you go Naruko?" He whispered to himself. As he ran his hand along a painting Naruko had done on the day of his and Kakashi's wedding. It had much more detail and colors than any of her paintings ever had and it reminded him of a time before they had to deal with unfair teachers, surprise missions, comatose family members and missing ones too. He had no idea of what his daughter was doing at the moment and if he had he might have just joined his husband in his comatose Haven.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I followed you I saw you leaving and wanted to know where you were going." Sakura explained to the surprised pair. "I was planning to turn back until I realized I followed you too far and don't know how to get back."  
"Umm I can't take you back because if I did they wouldn't let me leave again you know that right?" Naruko said hesitantly.  
"Why would I go back now especially now that I know what your doing. A good shinobi never abandons their Hokage." She said filled with determination. "But uh did you think of how you gonna find Tsunade-sama?" She asked a good question.  
"Kurama that’s how." She stated seriously.  
"Hugh how would I be able to help?" The fox asked dumbly.  
"You can sniff her out." Was Naruko's seemingly simple reply.  
"How do you expect that to work kit? I aint ever smelled her or anything she own before?"  
"She should smell like guilt, booze, antiseptics, and fear. At least that is what she should smell like if all of the Old Man's stories about her were tru-" she was cut off mid sentence by Sakura's fist raining down on her skull "OWWW!"  
"WE ARE GOING OF A DAMN HUNCH IDIOT?!" Sakura yelled at the blonde. "You might be smart but sometime you are such and idiot Naruko." She scolded the younger girl.  
"I can smell all of the smells you just described coming from the north!" Kurama said quickly. "Both of you get on my back I should be able to carry both of you without issue."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
The trio arrived in a small non-shinobi village within a few hours and by now it was daylight as they had snuck out at sundown. A commotion from a small bar got the now awake girls attention, they had slept on the way to the village, and the little blonde told the white fox to head over to it. Kurama was a bit skeptical when a wooden chair flew out of the building.  
"HAND IT OVER YOU LOST!" A voice screamed.  
"NEVER HAHAHAHA!" Another voice slurred and cackled and not a few second later a largely endowed woman with blonde haor flew out of the building giggling the entire time. An angry bar owner came out and yelled at her.  
"If your not gonna pay up don’t come here ever again!" The bar owner yelled. A dark haired woman holding a pig came running out. Kurama licked his lips and Naruko in turn hit the fox on his snout.  
"That looks like her pet so no eating it baka fox!" She snapped under her breath just loud enough for Kurama to hear.  
"Tsunade-sam, Tsunade-sama are you alright?" The dark haired woman asked the blonde one who had been thrown out of the bar.  
"Why do I feel like this was way too easy?" Sakura mainly asked herself.  
"Are you Tsunade Senju teammate of Jiraiya and Orochimaru?" Sakura nearly face planted as she slid off Kurama at Naruko's bluntness. Of course the question put Tsunade on guard immediately. Gone was the drunk and giggling woman and in her place a seasoned kunoichi. She grabbed Naruko and pinned her down by her neck in a choke-hold.  
"Who are you? Are they seriously training eight year olds as assassins or are you some sort of sick joke a loan shark is playing on me gaki?" She asked in a almost snarl as she pulled out a kunai and held it to Naruko's throat.  
"My name is Naruko Uzumaki-h-h" The girl tried to get out and Tsunade realized she could speak with the amount of pressure being put on her neck and loosened her grip just enough to let the little blonde speak "Hatake, Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake." The girl repeated. Tsunade's eyes widened at the name Hatake. Sakura came out of nowhere catching the woman off guard and let loose one of her signature punches. The woman only was pushed back a few feet but had been caught off guard.  
"Don't touch the future Hokage Tsunade-sama." Sakura stated a little KI escaping. Tsunade relaxed after learning the little blondes name.  
"I was unaware Kakashi had a daughter and you can tell Saru-sama I'm not gonna be the hokage." She said before waving and walking away. She didn't get very far. Naruko stood back up and pulled out a scroll from a small pack she had brought. She laid it out quickly on the ground and pushed her hands onto the seal written inside. Tsunade gasped when she was unable to move and black lines covered the ground from the little blonde to her.  
"I got the idea for this seal from the Nara's shadow possession jutsu." Naruko said proudly. "Tsunade Senju I have not come to retrieve you to be hokage or anyone's orders actually. I have come to bring you back to heal my Tou-san Kakashi Hatake." She demanded while pointing an accusing finger at Tsunade.  
"And how do you plan to make me do that gaki?" She asked as she struggled to turn her head to look at the annoying brat.  
"A bet. You loose you come with me, you win I'll uh I'll pay off all your debt!" She stated. Tsunade gasped at the knowledge this child possessed and the tempting bet. She knew she normally lost bets but maybe just maybe.  
"You've got yourself a deal gaki." She said with a confident smile. "But I set the challenge got it." She smiles knowing she'll win this one.  
"Fine bring it on Legendary Sucker." Naruko challenges. Tsunade's eye twitches at the acquired nickname.  
"By sunset if you make me use more than one finger to defend myself you win if you fail I win." She smiled.  
"Challenge accepted." Naruko says confidently.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What do you mean she's not in the village!?" Iruka screams.  
"We just looked at the entrance and exit records from the barrier. And it shows Naruko's chakra signature followed by the council members missing daughter's chakra signature leaving around sunset last night." A shinobi told the mother hen. Silently praying the upper jounin level chunin wouldn't kill the messenger. Then he remembered something else "Oh yea it is the Haruno's daughter who is missing and their accusing Naruko of kidnapping her and want Naruko labeled as a missing-nin and put to death." If Iruka wasn't pissed before he sure as hell was now.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now only an about a few minutes before sunset and Naruko's attacks had become desperate. Sakura was being held back by Kurama from helping her friend who was now bleeding and bruised all over. By this point Naruko was throwing weak all over the place punches as she had hit chakra exhaustion hours ago. Tsunade true to her word had only used one finger to stop every single attack the not even genin had thrown.  
Naruko was becoming increasingly and increasingly hysterical as not one attack she threw worked and then it happened. Much like the day of the bear trap two years ago a voice came to her again and she listened to it. For a moment she stopped her weak attacks and jumped back. She didn't know where it was coming from but she was no longer tired and it felt like all the lost energy was coming back to her. Tsunade turned to see why the girl was stopping and her eyes widened as she saw the girls eyes become entirely blue. A gold and white maelstrom seemed to swirl in the endless blue.  
"Honō no uzu!" Naruko screamed. A huge torrent of flames came swirling towards Tsunade who bought up both hands to shield herself at the same time casting a shield jutsu. As the flames disappeared so did the sun.  
"Y- yo-y" She stuttered "You won." She said in disbelief. Where had that jutsu come from it was very powerful and the strength to do it as well she had sense extreme exhaustion from the girl second before she had cast the jutsu. Also as the flames and sun vanished the small blonde began to collapse. The white fox poofed out of sight and Sakura just stared jaw agape. Tsunade caught the little girl and began to heal her.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I think I have some missing things of yours Jiji!" Tsunade called out to the old man.  
"Tsunade!" He excliamed in surprise. "What do you mean?" Tsunade to answer his question turned around to show him her cargo and the small pink haired girl also peeked out from behind her back.  
"This one" she motioned to the girl on her back "won a bet where if she won I would come back and heal her father." She explained. Iruka quickly took his little girl.  
"So that is where you went you idiotic little genius!" he couldn't decide to be mad for leaving without telling anyone or proud of her for thinking of this.  
"Now where is Kakashi Hatake?" The stunned medic's quickly did as told and showed her the way.  
For about seven hours the Hatake's and friends sat in tense silence praying to kami that Tsunade would be able to help. Earlier at around the fourth hour Naruko had awoken and gotten praise and scorn for her endeavor. She now sat in silence as well with all the other awaiting the news on Kakashi.  
Finally after about eight hours Tsunade came out looking exhausted. Everyone looked expectantly at her awaiting to hear the either devastating or great news. The woman sighed.  
"I was able to repair the damage to his brain among other things" everyone was so relieved until she began to speak again "unfortunately he is still comatose and only he can decide to wake up. It could be years from now, maybe he will wake up in a few minutes or he might wake up next month." Naruko's heart sunk and felt like it shattered into a million pieces She ran out before hearing the rest of what the woman was saying but had she stayed she would have learned that she and her eyes had been the only holding death away from Kakashi before she (Tsunade) got there.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Did you hear?" A random student at the academy asked his friends.  
"What?" One asked curious.  
"One of the Sannin Tsunade Senju has returned and is going to stay!" He exclaimed. Naruko barley lifted her head from her place on the lone swing. None of her friends were out here right now they were in class where she should be but obviously wasn't. None of the other instructors wanted to deal with the 'demon' girl so in her own self imposed seclusion she sat uninterrupted.  
"Gaki" came and accusing voice from behind "I know for a fact that you should be in class. Why are you out here?" It was Tsunade.  
"Kakashi-tousan is never gonna wake up!" she screamed at the sannin who gave a small glare. "How can everyone just act like nothing happened!?" She cried out.  
"I said he will wake up we just don't know when baka!" She corrected "And how are you going to get strong enough to protect your other loved ones and prevent the same thing from happening to them while your out her wallowing in undeserved guilt?" She asked and something seemed to click. Naruko looked up at her warily before dashing off the swing and into the academy.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- Two long (excuse my language) ass chapters for me in one day yay! I hope you guys like this.  
Honō no uzu- Whirlpool of flames  
SOS out-


	8. Uzumaki!

AN-This is going to be a REALLY short chapter only about 600 words but hopefully enough to tie you guys over until I can type a much longer chapter again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Now it probably slipped your notice but remember how Kakashi was carrying a red haired girl in Naruko's vision. Your now thinking oh yea. Well that girl has just woken up. It has been about 5 days now since Kakashi was retrieved and four days since Tsunade arrived. And four days since Naruko the sunshine of Konoha (although it is unknown to most of the ignorant fools) had smiled.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fire, that was the first thing she remembered when she awoke. The pungent smell of burning flesh. Panic tore through her system as she remembered what her job was now. The lecherous men would be here any second to leech off of her chakra. The multitude of bite marks would grow as more of her body was used as a fountain of energy for the ungrateful shinobi of Kusagakure.  
She tried to fight, to get out and run away from the hands that detained her. The hands that held her from freedom. In a frenzy she kicked and bit the people holding her down. She screamed as she remembered her mother dying and the mean shinobi men promising her that her fate was the same as her mother.  
"No one is going to hurt you!" A voice finally broke through her manic desperation. "But you have to calm down. All we want you to do is answer some questions then we will let you go!" The voice promised. The young redhead decide to make a bargain with fate and trust the voice. Her attempts to escape grew weaker and weaker until they finally ceased. After calming down she also realized that she didn't recognize almost all of the chakra signatures. There were two she did that man who had saved her from the explosion and one that made her gasp. The chakra felt like her own and her mothers.  
"What is your name?" A new voice asked.  
"K-Karin Uz-" She stopped after deciding not to give them her last name.  
"How old are you?"  
"10." Was her short answer.  
"What happened?"  
"My village was attacked by a masked man. The mask was orange and swirly and only had one eye hole. He also wore an odd black cape dress thing with red clouds." Karin supplied.  
"Was it this masked man who hurt my tousan?" The familiar chakra signature reminiscent of her own and her mothers asked.  
"Who are you?" She asked as she looked up to see a little girl in a kill me orange jumpsuit.  
"My name is Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake my tousan is Kakashi Hatake the man who saved you." Naruko said with a frown. Karin's eyes went wide.  
"Uzu, Uzumaki!" She excliamed.  
"Why is that so surprising?" Naruko asked a little intruoged now.  
"My full name is Karin Uzumaki!" She offered up easily after learning the little girls name. It also explained why her chakra signature was like her own and her deceased mother. Naruko just stared in disbelief at the girl.  
"Your lying." Naruko accused.  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" A voice yelled at the two arguing children.  
"Jiji!" Naruko eeped (I made it a word) out.  
"I believe she is telling the truth she has that bright red hair only found in the Uzumaki Clan." The hokage quickly explains and watches the calm before the storm unfold.  
"Uzumaki clan. Clan. I have a clan?" Naruko mumbles. " I have a CLAN and you DIDN'T TELL ME!" She screams. " I HAVE MORE FAMILY OUT THERE AND YOU JUST LET ME BELIEVE I WAS ALONE FOR SIX YEARS!" She roars unaware of her eyes changing. The hokage on the other hand who is being stared down by said eyes gasps and feels a sense of dread come over him.  
"Jettobasugan!" He whispers hoarsely. "You inherited her eyes!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN-Okay so this was a really short chapter but I needed to get this out of my head for you guys I hope to post a longer chapter sometime in the next week hopefully tomorrow if I can but no promises.


	9. Of Clan Heads and Self Destruction

AN- IMPORTANT! Please stop asking me to 'update soon' about five minutes after I post a new chapter it is honestly just frustrating and I feel like you guys are rushing me. I appreciate comments that point out mistakes I may have made or pointers or even just saying good job but I got three comments all posted only minutes to a few hours after I posted the last chapter.  
Sorry for that little rant their guys now onto the story.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruko advanced on the poor hokage who was slowly backing away. The gold and white swirl faster than ever in the raging blue whirlpools that are now Naruko's eyes.  
"Calm down Naruko I can explain your mother Kushina Uzumaki-!" He tried to reason with the furious girl but didn't get to finish.  
"Oh can you JIji-sama? Explain why for six years I was alone!? Why I was beaten for something beyond my control!" She screamed as she held out her hand "Kōkai no uzu!" She said as her hand met Sarutobi's chest. Sarutobi let out a scream. ANBU came piling in at their hokage's scream.  
"ARREST HER!" One screamed having been in the room the whole time. "SHE ATTACKED THE HOKAGE!"  
"You won't touch her!" Karin exclaimed.  
"How will you stop us?" The same ANBU who called for Naruko's arrest sneered.  
"I will protect her with my life." Was Karin's determined reply.  
'Why brat?"  
"Because if Kushina-sama really was her mother that would make Naruko-san the head of the Uzumaki clan." Karin replies with her own sneer. ANBU around the room freeze at the allegation. No one noticed the tears that slowly leaked out of the hokage's eyes.  
"I'm so sorry." His voice broke through the silence. "I cannot ever take back what I have done to you and I ask not for forgiveness but understanding." Sarutobi spoke just loud enough to be heard. Naruko seemed to be weighing her options as she looked uncertainly to the hokage and then back to Karin.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you know I am head of the clan?" Naruko asked the redhead. They were both sitting on the redhead's hospital bed as she had not been discharged yet and well neither had Naruko actually. Naruko kept passing out every time she stood for too long.  
"My mother lived in Uzukarsharu before it's destruction and she was good friends with the heir to the clan, Kushina Uzumaki." Karin answered animatedly excited that she had family.  
"Really?"  
"Hai!" Karin says happily. "I'm sorry I can’t tell you more about your mom Naruko. My mother only spoke of her in passing."  
"So you must be Karin Uzumaki." A mans voice calls from behind the two girls. Naruko's eyes widen.  
"Iruka!" She jumps off the bed and tackles the chunin. She had not seen him since she had passed out in the schoolyard five days ago. The nurse in charge of Naruko informed her that he kept missing her waking moments and came always just a second to late.  
"Hello Naruko-chan." He ruffles her hair. "Im finally here before you're passed out again." He chuckles.  
"Iruka did you know I had living family?" Naruko asks and then immediately regrets it.  
"Uh-" Iruka stutters the smile falling from his face "am I" he pauses "not family?" He finishes in a whisper.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruko breathed heavily. She had been running for almost an hour straight as fast as she could. Why had she said that? Iruka probably hated her now. Especially since Kakashi was in the hospital because of her. She had, had a bad feeling and yet didn't tell anyone. If she had just been more vigilant and voiced her worries Kakashi might not be in a coma right now. She decided to take out her frustration on a nearby tree. The tree actually went flying and Naruko jumped back horrified at her strength. She had never been so mad at herself before. She also had never been this strong before and a part of her liked it. She let out a horrified scream as her thoughts tried to go down a very dark path. One they had all said she would follow. She couldn't prove them right she just couldn't but non the less her though became bloodier and more images of a overlord version of her came to mind.  
She dashed off again trying to rid herself of the devilish thoughts. The thoughts of revenge and teaching the ungrateful villagers a lesson. Thoughts of payback became more and more detailed with each passing moment. She quickly pulled out one of the rusty kunai she had stolen from the academy and dug it into her palm, deep into her palm. She could see the kunai come out the other side and then she realized what she had done. She muffled her scream and whimpers of pain as she quickly tried to remember what they had learned the other day in the academy.  
After cleaning the wound in a salty river which had hurt a ton and hiding it with a henge she began to make her way back to the hospital. When she got back she apologized to Iruka and assured him that he was her family and he also assured Naruko that he did not hate her.  
She never told anyone about the wound.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\---Two Month's Later---  
Naruko dodged under a right hook thrown by the instructor. In response she rolled behind the man and quickly brought one of his arms behind his back and brought a fake practice kunai to the man's throat. The man grunted in annoyance that the kyuubi brat had bested him. A few others went after Naruko with varied results. Some won, some lost, and some of the spars ended in a tie.  
(WARNING IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH)  
As soon as the students were dismissed for some extra free time until their next class Naruko ran off before anyone could stop her. She dashed up a large tree next to a old abandoned part of the academy. She ran across a thick branch that ran into a broken window on the second floor. Once in Naruko crumpled to the floor clutching her left hand. She released the jutsu and it revealed a disgusting obviously infected hole. The stab wound she had incurred on herself had grown into a decent sized hole that a nickle could fit through. Naruko's already sensitive nose crinkled at the now unleashed smell of rotting flesh. She took out some of the disinfectant stuff she had stolen from the hospital. She poured some liquid disinfectant onto a rag and began rubbing her hand with it. It took everything she had not to scream in pain as new scabs were torn away from the wound and the open parts were roughly cleaned. When she finished she was in tears from the pain and holding in sobs. The bell went off and she quickly cleaned up and ran as fast as she could to her next class.  
In a shadowy corner one Shikamaru Nara's nap had been disturbed by the blonde girl who had gone from a huge ball of sunshine to almost more emo than Sasuke Uchiha and that was quite the feat. He only wanted to get back to his nap so he decided to stay hidden when she had arrived and closed his eyes. The only reason he reopened them was the strong smell of rotting flesh hitting his nose. He almost let out a gasp when he saw Naruko release a henge to reveal a huge hole in the palm of her hand. When she left he quickly got to his feet. Faster than any Nara should have the physical capabilities of moving and ran to go get Tsunade. All the while muttering to himself.  
"Naruko what is happening to you?" He asked himself desperately.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT!?" Tsunade screamed after hearing the words coming out of the young Nara mouth. "Show me where she is now." She demanded menacingly.  
"This way Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru began to run with a pissed of medic sannin behind him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NARUKO UZUMAKI-HATAKE!" The angry scream scared all of the children. Some of the ones from the shinobi clans threw shuriken/kunai at the disturbance while some of the civilian born shinobi in training did a mixture of peeing their pants, jumping eight feet in the air, or passing out after screaming.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well that’s it for today guys I didn't have a lot of time but like I said in the first chapter I post whenever I have time.


	10. World Of Comas

"Show me your hand brat!" An angry Tsunade demand standing in front of the blonde haired girl. Naruko was mortified as she stood frozen. Thoughts raced through her head. How did Tsunade find out? She wasn't trying to make a big deal about it so Tsunade wouldn't have to take her attention away from those who truly needed it so how? How did she find out!? She never even noticed Tsunade grab her hand and release the henge she had placed over it. The scent hit her that putrid pungent smell made Naruko realize what had happened. In a quick motion Naruko yanked her hand out from Tsunade's grip causing pain to go racing up her arm.  
"Don't touch me!" Naruko exclaimed before trying to run. She was stopped by something but she couldn't see what.  
"I have you trapped in my shadows Naruko." Shikamaru said in a bored voice.  
"SHIKAMARU!" Naruko was pissed "LET ME GO." She demanded.  
"No."  
"ASS!"  
"Yes I know." Was Shikamarus' Tsunade grabbed Naruko's arm roughly and looked in horror at the wound. The others in the class just started. Some of the cillivian born ones actually passed out.  
Tsunade could not believe her eyes. Shikamaru had not exaggerated it was a full blown hole in her hand. Her mind wandered into all the impossibilities this should have created. Like her hand should be immobile, she should be incredibly sick, she should be screaming in pain. Naruko should be a lot of things right now but wasn't and it made poor Tsunade very confused.  
Tsunade had noticed the smell within seconds of removing the henge which hinted to a advanced henge. She also knew that the smell meant infection and infection could mean death. So without even waiting to get to the hospital she started working on the tiny girl's hand right where they were. Her eyes widened when she noticed another henge that was deeply laced into the girl. It wasn't old so Tsunade guessed that the girl had not intended to put it up. She closed her eyes and focused on breaking the henge.  
"When the henge drops be ready to treat Naruko immediately." Came a deep voice. She almost screamed as she came face to face with the nine tailed fox. She decided she could ask questions later and decided to heed the fox's words for some reason she could not detect any malicious intent. As soon as she finished unwinding the henge Tsunade was violently thrown out of the Jinjurikis consciousness. The sight that met her eyes horrified her.  
Black and blue lines ran from the hole up the small girls' arm, dark bags hung ender her eyes, bones were visible against her pasty white skin. Tsunade watched as Naruko's eyes went wide and a scream tore out of the girls throat. Two advanced henges. One to hide scent and sight and another to hide appearance and pain, how much chakra did this little girl have?

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko was unconscious on the white bed just as she had been for the past week. She seemed smaller than usual. Iruka held the small child's hand as he prayed for the girl to come back to him. He couldn't lose her too. He silently cursed whatever kami ruled the world of comas.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In said world of comas a small blonde awoke to a painful tightness.  
"Can't breath." She wheezed out. The plain was pitch black. Except for a campfire in the distance. Maybe someone could help her. She began running quickly and the tightness became even tighter. She couldn't breathe. As she neared the fire the tight feeling went away as suddenly as it came. She came to a screeching halt as a figure on the far side of the fire became visible. She was about to demand who was there when the flames were put out by a non-existent gust of wind for a split second she saw who it was. "t-Tou-san!" She cried out. A eerie glow began from somewhere and encompassed the two people. She watched as Kakashi lifted his head. She wishes she hadn't. Completely black eyes stare into her soul. His face was half rotting and his mask hung half off of his face the part that wasn't falling off was meshed into the rotting flesh. "Kaka?" She called out softly using the old nickname. His eyes seemed to flash their normal stormy gray before returning to the dead black abyss.  
"NARUKO!" A voice called from behind her. She went to turn around only to be assaulted by a huge gust of wind and sand or something. She was blown off her feet and began to fall backwards. Strong arms caught her and scooped her up. "I'm getting you and I out of here." The voice was masculine. Soon the powerful wind became non-existent and then there was light and a white plain. Naruko had had her eyes closed the entire time to protect them from the sand but now as she opened them a sight she was not expecting greeted her.  
"Y-Yondaime-Sama!" She exclaimed with and quickly bowed to the man.  
"Hey, hey no need for bowing." The man said sheepishly. Naruko just stared at him in awe. She observed every feature the man had. She noticed his vibrant blonde hair that matched her own she also noticed his blue eyes that were only a slight shade darker than her own.  
"Why do you look like me?" She asked the gears in her ever inquiring mind churning.  
"Why wouldn't I look like my daughter?" He asked.  
"Oh okay." She said calmly. Minato just looked skeptically at the smaller blonde.  
"Well you took that better tha"  
"WAIT WHAT!" She screeched  
"And there it is." He sweatdropped.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A lot of tears and retelling of memories later, Minato stood up and gave Naruko a sad look.  
"I am so sorry for what has happened to you before you met Kakashi. Oh yeah when he wakes up tell him I said I'm proud of him. But sadly it is time for you to go lest you stay here permanently." He lamented. Naruko frowned.  
"Already?"  
"Yes. Now hold on this is gonna hurt," he pauses "a lot." He does a few hand symbols and then there is a pain. A pain that makes all the other pains she had in her life feel like they were as painful as a simple bruise. It felt like she was being torn apart. She saw things flash by her one of these things was Kakashi. She yelled out to him as Minato had explained to her what this place was.  
In a blinding flash of white she was staring at a hospital ceiling. Iruka's head made a small impression in the mattress. A gasp of pain escapes her lips. The noise caused Iruka to awaken.  
"Your awake!" He exclaims and hugs her tightly.  
"Can breath Kaasan!" She gasps.


	11. Inner Demons

AN- Hello guys I am so happy with how well this story is doing and I am very pleased with my own progress. I hope you like this chapter.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruko who was  
fourth hokage?" The instructor asked the girl who was staring off into the distance.  
"Oh, uh, umm, uh, Minato Namikaze." She finally answers. The instructor walks by and looks for anything she may had cheated with and looks disappointed when he couldn't find anything. Naruko's mind was elsewhere. She thought of Kakashi and what she had seen the comatose lands. It had now been three weeks since she had awakened making it three months since Kakashi had gone comatose. She had not smiled once, not even when she found out that Minato was her blood father. Ramen didn't even make her smile anymore. Naruko withdrew and coiled into herself. Her friends became angry and distant while they still had their underlying loyalty to her they became colder to her and no longer invited her to play. They would tell her to go away and not ruin the mood with her depression. She would silently leave the other children in peace all the while internally falling to pieces.  
During recess now-a-days her time was occupied with barely eating any of her lunch, staring at the scar in her palm where the hole had been, and depressing thoughts. On her way home Kakashi wasn't there to greet her like he used to since Iruka always had to stay behind at the academy to grade papers and clean up. Each day the empty house reminded her of his absence, so she got into the habit of training outside and only stepping foot inside once Iruka arrived which on some rare days was past sunset. She had gotten a new nickname courtesy of Kiba Inuzuka, Konoha's Cloud of Depression. None of them knew she would tell herself. They didn't know why she was so out of it. They didn't know that Kakashi had saved her from being raped multiple times, killed, injured they didn't know he had saved her from herself and loneliness. They didn't know how much he meant to her. Now he might just be gone for good.  
With each passing day Tsunade and everyone else monitoring Kakashi's situation lost more and more hope that he would ever wake up. Tsunade had sat her down during the first month and said that with each day that Kakashi slept on his chances of ever waking up became slimmer and slimmer. Naruko looked down and her palm and presses down on the scar. She hissed in pain as it was always tender but did not relent. She like the pain but not for the usual depressing reasons. To her the pain it reminded her she was alive, it reminded her some people actually cared about her health and well being, lastly it reminded her of her mistakes.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was now well past sunset and Naruko was still outside of her house waiting for Iruka to come home. He was unusually late today. He was so late that the first hints of drowsiness had now turned into a powerful force she was trying to fight non to successfully. After about another hour she finally succumbed to slumber leaning against the large cherry tree in front the house and was blissfully unaware of the reason why Iruka was so late.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In Konohas' hospital a certain silver haired shinobi was coming very close to flat lining. Nurses rushed all around him taking measurements and setting up more medical equipment. Iruka stood outside the room watching through the large glass window as they worked to keep his husband alive. He was biting his nails in his nervousness and pacing around the small observation room. Kakashi had started going into cardiac arrest out of the blue and now it was a race against time to keep the Jounin alive despite their unpreparedness.  
Iruka's heart raced with worry for his comatose husband. Iruka wasn't very smart or so he told himself and he wasn't very strong either. He could only watch on uselessly as his husband was dying right in front of his eyes. The chunin began to think in remorse of all the things he and Kakashi never did, all the things he never told him, all the things they had never done as a family.  
"Don't die on me Kakashi. I can't take care of Naruko alone and she won't survive without you." He whispered even though he knew he would not be heard.  
At some point one of the nurses knocked the exhausted man out for his own good.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Iruka never came home and once Naruko realized this she panicked. She ran to the academy as soon as she woke up. She was also late as she had no one to wake her up and she had fallen asleep and as a result was late.  
"Gomen nasai!" She exclaimed as she apologized for being late. By now she was almost three hours late especially after her escapade in finding Iruka which had taken almost two hours alone. The instructor glared at her but otherwise didn't bother to yell at the late girl. Good thing too because Naruko was pissed. Iruka had yelled at her for staying outside the entire night, being late, and on top of all that he refused to tell her why he had not come home. Not even paying attention as she sat down she never realized just who she sat down next to.  
"NARUKO!" Came the banshee like screech Sakura had recently acquired. "GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!" She screeched. Naruko blatantly ignored her. Sakura had grown the nastiest towards her. She was the only one who had actually started to bully her and call her names. Naruko had no clue why nor did she care, well at least that’s what she let everyone think. Inside it destroyed her when Sakura joined the boys from class in calling her names and throwing stones at her. But Naruko was too broken to do anything anymore. All she could do was sit and watch as she became all alone just like before Kakashi.  
One spiky haired genius was the only one who noticed the lone tear spill out of Naruko's eye.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\----1 week later----  
(WARNING MENTION OF BORDERLINE SELFHARM)  
"N-n-NARUKO!" Iruka screamed as he watched the girl run a kunai down her forearm just enough to leave a raised red line but not actually cut. He noticed a lot of others also fading. He grabbed the kunai. "Naruko what in the name of Kami do you think your doing!?"  
"I'm not cutting so it's not actually dangerous." She replies with a dead voice. Iruka couldn't deal with it not alone. He had no way to stop his little girl from blaming herself gods did he wished he did though. Unknowingly his prayers would be answered the next day.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was early morning but all of the kids were in school and the village was bustling with life. Ninja's hopped from rooftop to rooftop and others ate an late breakfast, well for ninja's at least. Our little blonde cloud of depression sat in the back of the classroom.  
"Naruko come with me." Naruko was surprised to hear Iruka's voice from behind her. The instructor nodded for her to follow. She fell quickly in step behind him.  
He was leading her outside and Naruko had no clue why. What was so important outside that Iruka would actually take her out of class. The closer they got to the door the more Iruka smiled as the doors opened both were blinded with light. As their eyes adjusted Naruko screeched.  
"KAKASHI!" She tackled the silver haired shinobi.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- I woke Kakashi up earlier than planned just for you Nasgisa Maeda. Also I would never kill Kakashi! He is too amazing :) I hope you guys like this chapter I think I rushed it a bit though.


	12. Sunrise

AN- Im baaaccckkkk you guys though I left didn't you. Not to worry here is the longest chapter in this story so far hope you guys like it.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko tackled Kakashi. The silver haired man let out a yelp but embraced the little girl tightly. Tears flowed out her eyes no one noticed the gold beginning to swirl.  
"Where's Kurama?" Kakashi asked.  
"I haven't called him out in awhile. I didn't want him to get hurt because of my temper." She admits looking down.  
"You do know that is like punishing him for your mistakes right?" Naruko gives a slow nod. "I have to go home now and rest, doctors orders." Kakashi waves goodbye. As Iruka walked Kakashi back he hoped that Kakashi being back would get Naruko out of her rut.  
As said girl returned to the classroom she made a vow to herself. She would be the strongest koniuchi in the world so that no one close to her would die! Almost everyone gasped when the girl returned to the classroom in her kill me orange jumpsuit with a big smile on her face. For some of her friends it was a relief that after months of a depressed Naruko their happy girl was back where she belonged.  
-One Year Later (3 years since Naruko was adopted, 2 since Kakakshi woke up )  
The nine year old dodged the incoming Kunai with uncanny speed. She watched for the senbon she knew would be coming at her next. Sure enough they flew and with ease she dodged them. Since Kakashi had woken up her attitude still was not what it used to be. The smile she had given in the classroom was now being called the last of the old Naru they would ever see. She didn't care anymore, She had to be strong. So powerful that even kami himself couldn't stand a chance against her. No more of her loved ones would get hurt E.V.E.R.  
The training was vigorous and harsh. No praise was given only negative feedback. Her current life consisted of sleep, eat training, school, and later more training. She was unknowingly destroying herself.  
TSUNADE'S POV  
She had seen this happen to many older shinobi who had participated in the third shinobi war. It was a disease she labeled it called Depression. It was quite common, hell Naruko's father Kakashi had it. Only each person dealt with it so differently. Asuma let it out through smoking, Kakashi through his porn books, Jiraiya by writing said porn books, even she herself had it and her way of dealing with it was gambling. Naruko's way was to train so much that she would almost have internal organ failure from the amount of stress being put on the organs. It was quickly killing Naruko and every day it went on she became more and more estranged from her friends. This had to stop and it had to be soon. Lest Naruko turn out like HIM.  
SHIKAMARU'S POV  
I walk by the field where Naruko trains every day. I can see her quickly withering away. Every time I watch I try to think of what I can do to help. But Naruko is so into the rut she's created for herself I don't know if I can reach her anymore.  
Finally it hit me as I walked by a old graffiti painting she made that had not been washed away yet. She loved to paint and whenever I watched her paint she became so relaxed it was as if she had no cares in the world. That was it! I needed to get her to paint her frustrations away. My brain was now churning with ideas. I decided to confront her before she left the academy tomorrow. Gah this would be so much work but you know what it was gonna be worth it to see that smile again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko looked out the window as the instructor droned on about the history of the Hidden Leaf this was stupid she could be out there training and getting stronger but she was stuck here listening to the retarded instructor.  
"NARUKO!" Naruko growled as an eraser hit the back of her head. "Why does Iwa hate use?" The instructor asked trying to get Naruko to mess up.  
"The massacre of 1000 of their shinobi that the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze wrought upon them." Naruko said blandly but secretly enjoying the instructors look of disbelief.  
BRIIIIING. The sound interrupted anything the instructor was going to say. Naruko went to go run out the door only for her arm to grabbed and yank her back.  
"What the!?" She exclaimed going in for a hook punch to knock out whomever had the gall to keep her from her training. Her fist was caught in a slightly larger palm than her own. She caught sight of who it was and frowned.  
"No training today." Shikamaru stated. Naruko gave a sardonic grin.  
"Says who?" She sneered.  
"Me." He yanked her arm. She was very unwillingly dragged by Shikamaru to a secluded field. She noticed a blank canvas with paints surrounding it.  
"What the hell is this shit?" The nine year olds over colorful language said with about as much subtlety as a rampaging bull. Shikamru rolled his eyes.  
"Paint what you feel right now."  
"How am I supposed to do that? GAH I don't have time for this I could be getting stronger!" She went to go walk away. She gasped when her feet felt as though they were lead stuck in tar covered in cement.  
"You're not going anywhere until you paint." If looks could kill Shikamaru would not be dead but in a state of eternal pain from castration. Naruko had learned a bit too much from her homeless years.  
"Ass." She spat.  
"Vixen." He replied not giving two cares about the insult.  
"What in the hell am I supposed to paint you can't paint an emotion!" She screamed.  
"Yes you can you've done it before." Naruko grumbled and sat down in her spot in front of the canvas. She gave a death glare to the weights on her feet. She looked around for inspiration and as she looked at the hokage monument it hit. She thought of Kurama who was currently at the Inuzuka compound playing babysitter for the young Inu clans pups. She began to paint. Orange, black, white, some red, and a thousand other variations of those colors found their way onto the canvass. The paint was not applied gently instead done in a mad rush.  
"There happy?" She said about four hours later. She stood up with her hands on her hips looking at Shikamaru. Shikamaru looked up from his cloud watching to look at what the girl had created. His eyes almost boggled out of his head. The painting was a two sides of the same coin sort of painting. It had the orange furred and evil Kurama on one side and on the other was Kurama's white furred version. Both side were not the best she had done but impressive. He could almost feel the hate rolling off the orange kitsune demon.  
"Happy." He replied. He walked over to her and removed the weights. As soon as they were gone Naruko dashed away. Shikamaru gave a heavy sigh.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The next day the same thing happened and the day after that. Finally on the fourth day Naruko made an attempt to avoid Shika only to be caught by his shadow entrapment technique. And he made her paint another picture. This time it surprised Shikamaru truly and not a good kind of surprise. The painting pictured many Kusa-nin impaled on stakes or dying in great detail. Some of the nin even had entrails hanging out. He quickly let Naruko go and grabbed the painting to add it to the pile he was making.  
"Thank you." A voice startled him. He whipped around to face Kakashi.  
"For what?" He asked. Kakashi didn’t reply and just shunshined away leaving a confused Shikamaru a rare thing indeed.  
Once Shika arrived in his room he opened his closet to reveal the other three paintings the first of Kurama, the second a dying flower being rained upon, the third a plush fox lying abandoned in the dirt. He had taken it upon himself to label the feeling each picture displayed. The first was inner demons that waged war inside of your heart. The second displayed despair a flower that was dying and being torn apart by a unforgiving storm. The third painting of the plush fox portrayed a deep feeling of abandonment. The latest picture displayed a feeling so strong he wasn't sure how to properly label it, but the best way to explain it was absolute Abhorrence.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kakashi watched his small daughter sleep. Her brows furrowed and sweat rolling down her forehead. Her state was his fault. Had he been more careful he would not have gone comatose and then Naruko would not have fallen into depression. His negative thoughts were interrupted by an embrace from behind and a kiss to the nape of his neck. He placed his larger palm over Iruka's.  
" 'is not 'er fault" (It's not your fault.) Iruka said sleepily leaning on Kakashi's back. Both men made their way to their own bed. As soon as Iruka's head hit the pillow he was asleep leaving Kakashi to travel back down the same road his daughter was going down unknowingly.  
Naruko really was the sunshine of Konoha and without the girl the people close to her were falling into the same pit of despair that she was currently wallowing in. She needed someone to reach out their hand and pull her out of the pit.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruko!" Shikamaru tackled the girl. It had been almost three weeks since he had started kidnapping her after school to paint her frustrations away. The girls emotional state wasn't improving at all. Shikamaru was lazy yes but a extremely good observer of others emotional states and predictor of their inner thoughts. He watched the guilt eat at Kakashi and Iruka, he had watched as Sakura became a conniving fangirl, Ino rude, Choji fatter than ever, and all her other friends slowly collapse upon themselves and the worst was the new girl Karin. She blamed herself the most since it was her that Kakashi had rescued and in the process gotten severely hurt. Why couldn't Naruko see what she was doing! It was like there was a screen in front of her that made it impossible to see five feet in front of her.  
"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" Naruko screamed switching their positions so she was sitting on top of Shika and at the same time clawing Shikamaru's arm drawing blood. Shikamaru hissed in pain but did not let go of the emotionally hijacked girl.  
"NO!" He yelled back switching back so he was on top. "CAN'T YOU SEE THE EFFECT YOU ARE HAVING ON EVERYONE! THEY ARE DESTROYING THEMSELVES IN GUILT OVER YOUR STATE!"  
"SO WHAT!" Shikamaru let go and took a step back. Naruko sat fuming on the ground.  
"I don't know what happened to you. You are not the Naruko I thought I knew. You are selfish bitch now and I'm done fucking trying to help your depressed ass." He said quietly but with so much venom that Naruko actually balked. Naruko watched his retreating form and something in her switched. She realized she had just chased away the last person who had been attempting to help her. She jumped up and ran up to him and reached out and grabbed his wrist. He yanked his arm out of her grip and whipped around. In one solid motion his hand met with her face.  
SLAP! Naruko sat dumbfounded in the grass.  
"I told you I'm done so get away." He ran off. Tears threatened to pool out of her eyes. Naruko tried to hold them back but unfortunately the tears won over. In the grass she sat crying everything mocking her. The birds tweets became evil jeers, the chatter of wildlife became cruel laughter, the sunshine mocked her devastated state. She looked back at the canvas. It was to small to portray what she was feeling right now. She gathered the paint supplies and walked over to a huge boulder that was in the middle of the field. She began painting.  
She estimated that it had been about six hours wince she stared and she wasn't even done ¼ of the boulder. She had piled so much detail into it that it looked so real that someone might just walk up and start a conversation with the people on the boulder. She left the supplies in a small alcove like space in the boulder and walked home her cheeks still tear stained.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It hit her once again when Shikamaru walked out instead of trapping her like he normally did now and this time when she grabbed him he pushed her hard in the chest and walked away without a word. Once again the evil tears struck again. She dashed out and to the field before anyone could see the tears. She retrieved the paints from the alcove then ran to the nearby brook and filled the cup with water and got to work.  
She fell asleep painting. Now a little over half the boulder was covered in paint. Now you could beginning to tell what it was.  
The school bell had rang hours ago and Naruko still wasn't at school. Kurama had told Iruka that Naruko was skipping class but when Iruka demanded to know where his brat what Kurama refused to reveal where the girl was. Kurama told him to just let her go this one day he would make sure it did not happen again.  
By now Naruko had been painting the rock for am accumulated time of 18 hours and now finally it was done. In the center was her but a dully colored version. In the painting she was facing away from the viewer so you could only see the back of her head but her entire body had thin cracks painted as if she was shattered glass. Around her were her friends and family. But each one had their backs turned except for one. Shikamaru but even he was still show to be abandoning her. His form was walking away from the painted her. The whole picture was so detailed she couldn't believe she had painted it. She also realized that she had painted everyone as she had seen them recently and it struck her. Shikamaru was right! Her eyes widened. She had to fix the mess she had made and quickly before more people fell into sorrow. She knew exactly where to start.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------"Please adopt Karin." She pleaded to Kakashi.  
"Wha-"  
"She thinks I am mad at her since you got hurt when you rescued her but I'm not mad and it would be nice to have a sister!" She rushed out.  
"Why would Karin think it's her fault if it's anyone's it is my own for being so careless on my mission?" Naruko felt the guilt claw at her how had she let this go on. She jumped onto Kakashi and gave him a tight hug. He stood in surprise.  
"It's not your fault." She didn't know that, that was what Kakashi had needed to hear.  
"Okay."  
"YAY!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Now it was Iruka's turn. The academy was ending in a few minutes. She waited none to patiently outside the door and as soon as the bell rung and every student was out she ran to Iruka's room and tackled him in a hug. Iruka tried to speak but could not find words.  
"Thank you." She mumbled into his shoulder. "Thank you for loving me even when I'm an insufferable brat." She said as a few tears found their way past the dam she had tried to create. Iruka stared at her.  
"You're my daughter. It might not be by blood but neither is Kakashi. A wise man once said family is what you make it. I will always love you even if you were to turn against the leaf." He says and Naruko's tear dam for what seems like the thousandth time in the past few day shattered once more. The whole way home was just like it used to be before Kakashi's mission with the two joking together and playing as they slowly made their way home.  
Once home the scent of seasoned steak met the pairs noses. They looked at each other with a competitive grin and raced for the door. They stumbled in at the same time with Naruko falling on top of Iruka. Both were dying on a fit of giggles. Kakashi walked in to see what the commotion was. He gave a soft smile. Iruka had been harshly affected by his comatose state. This was the first time he had seen Iruka truly smile since he had woken up.  
Naruko was quite pleased with herself. She had made up with her family and began them on the path out of the pit of despair. She knew that the others would be much harder and take much more time but this was a start. She knew that Shikamaru would probably be the hardest to win back since she had treated him so terribly but now for the first time in months she had hope. Hope that things were going to keep getting better after all once you hit rock bottom there's only one way to go. Up.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- Holy shoot 3006 words that is a ton for me I hope this makes up for the long break I took. My life had gotten hectic once more but today it finally calmed enough for me to sit for a few hours to type this up hope you guys like it.  
SOS out~


	13. Reconciliation- Karin

AN- Look two chapters one day again I have nothing to do today yay this is glorious being able to sit and type for hours.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after mending her familial relationships was a weekend day which meant no school and it also meant that Naruko was about to get a sister. The family made their way to the orphanage with a single goal in mind.

"We would like to adopt Karin Uzumaki." Kakashi told the head of the orphanage. It was the same woman who had been there for years and hated Naruko's guts.  
"No." She said.  
"You know I happen to know that you can’t say that only the child can so if you try to stop us you will be arrested for refusing a child the possibility of a loving family." Kakashi counter and Naruko attempted to hide her snicker. The woman gave a glare but ultimately conceded. She called Karin over to let the girl decide for herself. Well not really. But before she could say anything to deter the girls decision Karin gave a excited yes. The adults went into another room to do the boring paperwork leaving the two girls outside alone.  
"So umm uh I'm sorry Naruko. Ya know for uhh being the reason Kakashi got hurt." She stumbled over her own words.  
"Is that what you truly believe?" Naruko asked sadly. The damage she had brought on her precious people was probably more detrimental than any damage any villain could ever do. Karin's soft nod caused Naruko to be beyond furious with herself. She pulled Karin into a tight hug just like she had done with Kakashi and Iruka. "I'm glad he got hurt saving you..." She paused realizing how that came out "well I'm not happy he got hurt but I am happy that at least the reason he got hurt was to save another persons life. It was a noble reason and a good one to get hurt for." She grabbed Karin's shoulders so she could look directly into the other girl's blood red eyes. "Don't let me hear you ever saying that you regret his actions and don't let me ever see you guilty for it again because of you do that means his actions are going unappreciated and I won't stand for that got it?" She said with strong conviction in her eyes and gold and white swirling pupils. Karin gasped when she noticed the odd pupils and nodded before returning the blondes hug from earlier. The odd silence did not last long until the two began to play. Naruko found a flat stone and drew a hopscotch design in the dirt. Naruko found another rock for Karin and the two began to play.  
Multiple games of hopscotch and made up games later the adults finally emerged from the room. Kakashi held up the papers that gave custody of Karin to him and Iruka. Both children ran over to the men and tackled them. For right now in this moment in this place everything was right.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day  
Today was Karin's first day at the academy. She had not been allowed to attend before for some odd reason. Karin fit in like she had been there since day one. Naruko had been happy about this fact until Karin quickly fit in with her old group. She watched from her seat in the back of the room as Choji, Ino, and Shika chatted and laughed animatedly with Karin. She knew that this emotion was jealousy. Shikamaru's painting sessions had made her insanely aware of her emotions. But the jealousy won over rationality when the trio of her once friends invited Karin to sit next to them and Karin accepted the offer. She had not time to throw a fit since the instructor came in and told all of them to get to their desks. Internally she was stewing. Some of the words that came to mind were, traitor, betrayer, wolf, sneak. The hatred was so prominent it disgusted her but she did nothing to quell it.  
During recess she went to the old building where she used to keep her supplies to treat her hand when it had the hole in it. Thinking of the hole made her look at the scar left in her hand. She growled and pulled out a kunai. She let it loose and it hit one of the few remaining windows in the old building causing the window to shatter. Not thinking she went over to the window and reached down. A piece of glass was on top of the kunai and due to her lack of observation it sliced into her finger. It wasn't deep but it hurt like a bitch. Naruko hissed and jumped back accidentally stepping on one of the weak spot in the boards that she normally avoided. The rotting plank could not support the sudden weight. They groan and then gave way her left leg getting chucks gouged out by the splintered wood as she fell down to the first floor. A small scream escapes her lips.  
"FUCK!" She yells. "DO YOU JUST ENJOY SCREWING ME OVER NOW!?" She scream her accusation to the sky. "The moment things in my fucked up life start to go right they get messed up!" She half screams half cries. She picks herself up ignoring the sharp pains running through her left leg. She looks around for an exit there had been a reason she had never gone on the first floor. The door was sealed shut by thick vines and weeds. No exit in sight and light at a minimum the situation was looking bleak. Until she remembered the test seal she had drawn on a thick branch of the tree on the playground. If she could just draw the same seal. But then her brain reminded her she couldn't see down here and one thing you needed for seals was good lighting because it had to be precise. She mentally cursed. She heard the bell that meant that recess was over. She tried yelling for help but she was too far away for anyone to hear her voice. It was what she estimated to be thirty minutes after recess ended and fifty minutes since she had been down there that she began to panic old memories that she would rather forget resurfacing and showing their ugly heads.  
She was trapped. She couldn't see properly. She could see the men's hands as they reached for her with nasty thoughts in mind. She couldn't move her legs weren't listening to her. There greasy hands reached out for her. Go away she screamed in her head. Her pupils disappeared into a blue vortex and in their place a swirling gold and white whirlpool-like design replace them. The men advanced closer on grabbed her leg causing pain to shoot up it as he squeezed as hard as he could. Another man grabbed her shirt and attempted to rip it off.  
"GO AWAY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. A ear piercing boom temporarily deafened her. Once her hearing returned she heard the Hokage's voice, Kakashi's, Tusnade-sama's, Shizune's, and others. All of them were screaming her name. Kakashi was trying to ask how she got there, the hokage why she wasn’t in school, and Shizune and Tsunade what happened to her leg. The other voices were accusing her of spying and treason.  
"Her eyes!" A voice she hated exclaimed. Danzo the conniving asshole.  
"She has a Doujutsu!?"  
"Did you know this?!"  
"How could you hide this we need to put her into the CRA!" Another council member screeched. The older Haruno, Sakura's mother.  
"You greedy hounds won't touch either of my daughters!" Kakashi growled almost ferraly. While quickly covering Naruko with his body.  
"This village is going to shit!" Tsunade screamed. " You fools wanted the girl out of the village just a few minutes ago hell over the years you’ve went out of your way to make her life as much of a living hell as possible and now you idiots want her to work for you guys! You know what after being here for a few months and seeing all of this I'm gonna take you up on your offer Jiji." She whipped around to face the old man. "I accept the position of fifth hokage!" Danzo failed to hold in his anger that apparently Tsunade had been offered the position before him. Oh well he could adjust to that but soon he would be hokage.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was mad that they forgot about me. They just accepted Karin like I never existed and replaced me with her." Tsunade nods and checks the machines surrounding Naruko "So I went to one of my hideouts. I threw a kunai because I was angry and a window broke but I was so mad I forgot about how sharp glass is and cut my hand." Tsunade lets out a tsk sound "It hurt a lot so I jumped back and landed on a weak spot on the wood. My left leg landed first and the wood broke and I fell through. I have no clue" Naruko tells Tsunade as she shines a light into the blondes eyes "how I got out through or how I ended up in the council room." Once Naruko finishes her tale of misfortune Tsunade pulls her chin up so Naruko is looking at her.  
"Tell Karin that you are jealous or it will destroy you from the inside out." Tsunade said seriously. Naruko mentally mouthed off the woman say well that’s already happened multiple times so what's once more but luckily had the sense to keep her mouth shut.  
"Yes ma'am."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You’re jealous?" Karin repeated. Naruko gave a hesitant nod.  
"I uh got mad that you fit in so well. I miss them and I didn't like seeing them with someone new." Naruko says barely above a whisper.  
"I understand. It's okay jealousy is a normal thing can I tell you I got super jealous seeing you with Kakashi and Iruka when I first met you and how much they loved you it made me angry since I did not have the same luxury." Naruko's eyes widened at the other girls confession.  
"So..." Naruko started but was unsure what to say next.  
"Were cool thank you for telling me." Karin embraced her in a hug. Naruko muttered a thanks and returned the hug.  
"Were not cool." Naruko said quickly grabbing Karin's shoulders. Karin looked at her in horror not knowing what had just changed "Were sisters!" A big smile planted itself on Karin's face.  
"Sisters."  
Kakashi and Iruka smiled at the display.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN-Hope this chapter was good I think I'm going to make at least one chapter for each character that Naruko makes things right with so I don't rush it too much. As always I hope you liked this chapter.  
SOS out~


	14. Reconciliation- Choji

AN-Three freaking chapters one day! HALLELUJAH I AM ON A BALLLLLLL!  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Choji was next on her list of people to make up with. She was waiting about a week in between each friends so she could decide how to properly apologize for her horrible actions towards them. She had really f-ed up this time.  
She finally decided to invite Choji to talk over ramen (NOT A DATE looks at those who were thinking it their freaking nine for Pete's sake). So during their free time during homeroom in the morning she asked him if he would meet her for ramen tonight so she could tell him something. The thing that sold Choji was that she offered to treat him to as much as he wanted.  
At the beginning of the day Naruko had had decently lenthged nails but now her nails were red and down as far as possible without ripping them out of her flesh. It was a testament to just how nervous she was to talk with the people she betrayed. That was not too strong of a word since that is exactly what she did. They had all been loyal to her and they had tried to help her but she had cruelly rejected them and their offers to help. She watched as Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Karin met up with Lee and Ten Ten from her spot alone of the swing. She also watched Sakura begin Sasuke hunting with the other fangirls. A part of her wanted to join the first group. But she was to scared that they wouldn't accept her again after her treatment of them the past few months and even so she wanted to apologize to them one by one before rejoining them.  
Later Naruko sits at Ichiraku Ramen keeping a close eye out for Choji. Her nerves becoming more and more shot every moment with worry. Maybe he's not gonna show? Maybe he's bringing the others to beat her up? Maybe he's laughing behind a corner laughing at her idiocy for thinking that after how terribly she's treated him that he'll even possibly forgive her? So many situations but only one will actually happen.  
"Hey Naruko!" Choji's voice called to her. She turned around to see Choji carrying a bag of potato chips. No backing out now. She gave a polite wave.  
"Hello Choji thank you for coming I know that you had no reason to come here."  
"You kidding free food for me!" He replies and it feels like Naruko's heart shattered. He was just here for the food.  
"Oh yeah the food." She says disappointed. After the two are served the first course of ramen Naruko barely touches her own bowl while Choji finishes his in seconds. Choji goes to ask for more but notices the still full bowl of ramen in front of Naruko. Naruko is pretty sure he's about to ask for her bowl if she's not gonna eat it. She couldn't have been more wrong.  
"What's wrong Naruko?" His question catches her off guard and her chopstick fall into the bowl. She quickly fishes them out.  
"Wh-what makes you ask that?" She asks in a rush.  
"You never eat ramen so slowly." He deadpans as if it was the answer to all the world's questions.  
"M-mabey I just feel like eating slowly today." She stammers.  
"You're lying." He says a little angry. Naruko is nearly in tears after all this time he still knows her eccentricities and habits that happen when she is in certain moods. She had given up trying to hold the tears back so now they were flowing freely. "GAH why are you crying!?" Choji exclaimed.  
"I was so mean to you when you tried to help me." She sobs. "I was such a terrible person to you for months and for not accepting honest help when it was offered." Choji's eyes widen a bit. "And worst of all I was a horrible friend that for months I didn’t see how my behavior was affecting those close to me and yet after months of my nastiness you still remember what I do in certain moods. You knew something was off after only a few seconds but it took me a few months and a wake up call to see that something was off with you guy!" Naruko says breaking down. "I had originally planned to ask for forgiveness but I don't want it anymore. Even if you could I wouldn't no I haven't even forgiven myself for my behavior yet. I want you to hate me because I deserve I~'"  
"Shut up." Choji told her as he embraced her in a tight hug instead of the other way around as it had been for her past three apologies. "I forgive you. So just shut up you are not a bad person just one that was sinking in despair." He whispers quietly while running his fingers through her hair. "I don’t want anymore ramen how about we just go for a walk?" He offers. After paying he and Naruko make their way to the park.  
The entire walk is in silence but no words are needed so both nine year olds are content to just walk. The fireflies light their path the crickets provide a natural soothing melody. The moon is crisp and clear its light aiding the efforts of the fireflies. Naruko looks over to Choji who had finished and discarded his potato chip bag a while ago. She pulls out a bracelet she had made specifically for him. She had found a small blue stone called Apatite it's meaning according to the jeweler was Intuition, Wisdom, Communication. Thinks she had lacked during the past few months.  
"Choji I have gift for you." She said quietly. Choji turned his attention from the night blooming flowers to her. She held out the bracelet. "The stone is called Apatite it means Intuition, Wisdom, and Communication things I have lack the past few months. This bracelet will stand as my promise to you to do better in the future." Choji smiled.  
"You are already making good on your promise. After all you apologize to me and it wasn't a empty or half hearted apology but actually though out and form the heart. Your maturing Future Hokage-sama." He said smiling as he bowed holding out his wrist so Naruko could place the bracelet on his wrist. As she did so a tear escaped her eyes.  
"Thank you for forgiving me Choji." She hugged him.  
Behind a Nearbye Tree  
"That's it gaki."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- All of these chapters where Naruko is apologizing will probably be around the 1000 word range but the chapters should go back to being longer once she is done apologizing. As always hope you guys like this chap.  
SOS out~


	15. Reconciliation- Ino

AN- oh my god is this real four chapters one day!! EEEKKKKK Im gonna pass out and all the positive comments I'm in author's heaven write (Im punny) now.  
Special shout out and thanks to Nasgisa Maeda who has reviewed almost every chapter and left lengthy reviews telling me what he/she liked (Sorry I don't know which one)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino. Ino would be hard. How to apologize to Ino? Bring her flowers? No she owned a flower shop what would she need I'm sorry flowers for? Wait that’s it. Ino had once told her some flowers had meanings and at one point they had been used as coded messages. Naruko ran off to the library to begin her plan.  
Once at the library she quickly got to work searching for what she needed. Books on the meanings of flowers. What was easy was finding flowers that mean what she wanted to get across the hard part was researching what ones actually grew in Konoha. If she bought them then it wouldn't be a sincere as she wanted it to be.  
After a few hours Naruko finally had a list of flowers that grew in Konoha that mean what she wanted them to; a Hyacinth for sincerity, a Yellow Rose standing for friendship, a White Tulip tied together with a Star of Bethlehem hopefully to get across the message of hope for forgiveness, a Peony to stand for healing the emotional wounds Naruko had caused, and lastly a Begonia for how deeply she had thought her apology through. She still wasn't done in the library she needed to see where each flower grew so she could go retrieve them.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later she finally has all the flowers tied together with another bracelet like Choji's but this time it had a moonstone. She carefully makes her way to the Yamanaka flower shop careful to not let the flowers get damaged or stolen. Her heart nearly stops when she enters and realizes that Ino's father is here too.  
"Naruko!" Ino spat angrily. "What are you doing here go take your rain cloud and rain on someone else's parade!" She snapped at the little blonde. Suddenly it didn't feel as though the flowers would be enough.  
"Yes why are you here?" Asked Inoichi in a accusing tone. "I am not unaware of how terribly you have been treating my daughter after she went out of her way to try to help you." Ino's father was protective and also pissed. That anger was specifically at Naruko. Right now Kakashi was training a group of new ANBU so he would not be able to stop Inoichi from having his way with her as payback for hurting Ino. A ice cold fear gripped Naruko's heart. In front of her was a angry adult male. Angry adult males whether angry at her or not equaled dirty things done to her that she didn't like. In a flash the bouquet of flowers hit the ground and Naruko was gone. Neither Yamanaka had missed the girls look of pure and utter terror.  
The memories how does she make them go away!? Naruko sat crumpled in a ball leaning against the rotting building of what used to be her home in the red light district. Memories of hands groping places that were not supposed to be touched and things being places they shouldn't plagued her young mind. She began to hyperventilate and unlike other times no one was here to shake her out of the swarm of memories. So for almost three hours she sat consumed in recollections of past horrors.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day  
At school she was incredibly out of it flashes of what had been buried and then dug up yesterday from the recesses of her memory flashed before her eyes every few minutes. It took as much self control that she could muster not scream each time she fell into another flashback. She made a point to avoid Ino at all times throughout the day.  
Unfortunately Ino did not have the same objective. Ino managed to grab Naruko's wrist as the girl went to make a mad dash for the gate at the end of the day. What really surprised Ino was the shriek of terror that came from Naruko. In surprise her grip became slack and Naruko dashed off.  
"Shit." She cursed.  
"Language young lady!" Her father admonished.  
"Hai sir." She said respectfully with a mock salute. But now she had to go fin Naruko.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why wouldn't Ino leave her alone. They had been doing this cat and mouse act for over four hours now and it was obvious that Ino was exhausted but the extreme feeling of exhaustion was finally creeping over Naruko. She couldn't run anymore. Might as well get the over with. She stopped on a roof the unexpected halt causing Ino to crash into her knocking both off the roof and into a pile of garbage bags. Naruko clenched her eyes together and waited for the pain instead the feeling of arms being wrapped tightly around her and the feeling of tears soaking her shirt is what she felt.  
"I forgive you Naruko." Ino said in between her sobs. "I missed you so much I am so happy your back." She squeezed tighter.  
"Cant breath!" Naruko gasped for breath once Ino quickly released her.  
"Oops sorry." Ino apologized.  
"Also I'm not necessarily all back yet I hope you can wait." Naruko said quietly.  
"I can wait as long as you need as long as you are working on coming back to us." Ino embraced the blonde. Naruko could feel the coolness of the moonstone on her neck. A smile graced her features. One more friend she had apologized to and gotten back. One more person who proved all the things she had learned in the first six years of her life wrong.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- This was a short chapter sorry bout that. Next chapter will probably contain the apologies for two characters otherwise we'd end up two super short chapters.


	16. Reconciliation- Ten Ten, Kurama, and Lee

AN- FIVE CHAPTERS ONE DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho almost done with the reconciliation chapters only one more to go. (Warning be prepared for the feels)  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next was Ten Ten and Lee. This would probably be the two easiest since she had known them the longest. They knew her. They had seen her previous ups and downs and while not on such a harsh scale as this one they would probably forgive her. If she apologized just like she had to the others.  
It was pretty easy to find the two as they always or well really Lee was the one who hung around Might Gai and Ten Ten just followed the over eccentric pair to make sure they didn’t do anything too stupid. But all one had to do was listen for horrified screams and someone half yelling stuff about the powers of youth. Naruko quickly found them and asked if she could speak privately with Lee first and then Ten Ten away from Gai.  
"Is something the matter Future Hokage-sama?" Lee asked respectful as always in his own odd way.  
"How can you still call me that in good faith after treating you so terribly?" She asked in honest surprise.  
"One should never lose faith in their hokage even if their hokage loses faith in themselves. All one can do is try to help their hokage get back on the correct path and await their return. And be ready to serve." Naruko held in a sob. She didn't want this.  
"I don't want you to forgive me as a Hokage I want you to forgive me as a friend. I was so terrible to you especially." Lee looks conflicted and then speaks. His answer catches Naruko way more off guard than anyone else had.  
"Unfortunately Naruko I am not sure I can forgive you as a friend. What you did was very mean and it hurt me a lot. You had even once told me to never say I'm gonna give up and yet you told me in anger to give up. I once read somewhere that words said in anger are often the most honest as all the normal barriers of courtesy and filters are gone." Naruko was devastated Lee was her oldest and most trusted friend and her betrayal just lost him. "Maybe we can be friends again one day but for now I will only work with you when necessary I do appreciate your apology though." He placed his hand on her shoulder gave her a sad smile before walking away. He told Ten Ten it was her turn.  
Naruko was still out of it when Ten Ten walked over.  
"What was it you wanted to say?"  
"I-I" she swallows her sobs they can wait "wanted to apologize for being so nasty the past few months. Everyone says they understand and almost everyone says they forgive me since Kakashi's coma is what caused me to be so nasty but I don't think that they should forgive me for that because I was still really mean to them. I was mean to you too. You tried to help me and include me on things to help take my mind off of Kakashi but instead I snapped at you I'm really sorry." Ten Tens face was impassive Naruko couldn't tell what the older girl was thinking.  
"I forgive you and I'm still your friend but your going to have to earn back my trust and loyalty. What you did was not okay so you have to work to fix it okay?" She placed her palm on Naruko's head. Naruko gave a swift nod. Naruko took out another bracelet her gemstone choice turned out really accurate for Ten Tens requirements.  
"This is a bracelet I made. I had one made for each of my friends to hold on to as a physical manifestation of my promise to be a better friend. Yours has Turquoise which mean wholeness, truth, and communication." She hand the bracelet over to Ten Ten who accepts it.  
"I'm gonna hold you to that okay." Naruko nods. She barely makes it to the field before the tears pour out. Unlike the other tears she had shed over the past few weeks these were out of sorrow of a lost friend.  
Naruko lets out an angry scream. Her fist connecting with a huge boulder well away from the one she had painted. She almost began to get angry at Lee but managed to stop. The only one she could be mad at was herself. She had done this she had betrayed them and hurt them.  
"DAMNIT THAT DOESN'T MAKE IT HURT ANY LESS!" She screamed to no one. She slid down into a crouched position. Sobs wracked her small frame as she cried herself to sleep. A wet tongue and the sound of thunder awoke her. She opened her eyes to see Kurama's pristine white coat.  
"Come on brat it's gonna storm this afternoon it's time to go home." He told the sleepy girl. Naruko was awake just long enough to climb onto his back before falling asleep again. The next time she woke up she was on the couch in her house. Karin was drawing by candlelight and fireplace light as she sat next to said fireplace with one of Kakashi's nin hounds curled up next to her. Kakashi and Iruka sat side by side both were asleep Iruka using Kakashi's shoulder as a pillow. Kurama was curled up on the opposite side of the fireplace from Karin and the nin dog. Naruko looked at the clock and it read 4:00 p.m. She quietly slid off of the couch but Karin still heard her somehow. Naruko held her finger to her lips in the universal gesture to keep quiet. Karin nodded and went back to drawing. To Karin, drawing was as painting is to Naruko, a release for stress and pent up emotions.  
Naruko climbed up the stairs to her room where she quietly shut the door and pulled out her paint supplies. She knew what she was going to do to apologize to Shikamaru and so she began working.  
"What are you making Kit?" A sleepy Kurama asked.  
"Making something to apologize to Shikamaru with."  
"Oh okay." Kurama began to curl up into a ball. He was stopped when Naruko put down her paint brush and got up out of her chair.  
"Before I apologize to him there's one more person or should I say fox that I need to apologize to." She kneels down and Kurama cocks his head in a puppy like fashion. "I punished you for my anger by keeping you inside my mind scape and not allowing you to come out and for that there is not excuse but I hope you will forgive me." Kurama answers with a huge lick and wagging tails. "I also made this necklace for you it is a Unakite gem which means releasing toxicity and letting go of old anger."  
"Thank you brat." Kurama says as she places it around his neck not truly understanding the importance her action just had on the centuries old fox.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- What was she making for Shikamaru? Can anyone guess. This was a better chapter than I thought it would be. Can I say that writing Lee's rejection almost broke my own heart but I thought that he would be a good character to reject her apology as he would be respectful about it. Hope you guys like this chapter.  
SOS out~


	17. Reconciliation?- Shikamaru

Confronting Shika was going to be the hardest of all her apologies. But she was going to have to do it he had already agreed to meet up at the field where he had first began having her redirect her frustrations. Right now it felt as though her doom was approaching as the end of the school day got closer and closer. She looked over what she had written for Shika and clutched it to her chest.  
Finally the bell ran and she ran over to the field as fast as she could. She put finishing touches on what was waiting in said field for Shikamaru. A few drops of paint here a few strokes of the brush there and yet it still didn't feel like it was going to be enough. After almost an hour Shikamaru finally showed up. The lazy boys eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw all the beautifully painted boulders. Each boulder held an incredibly realistic scene of her handing a bracelet to all of their friends except for Lee who had his back turned but one eye looking over his shoulder. He realized he had seen them all wearing the bracelets theses where just scenes these were memories!  
"What do you want?" He growled. If she thought he would forgive her because almost everyone else did she was sorely mistaken.  
"For you there is no excuse. For you I know that I have hurt you the most. For me there is no words on how to express my regret." She began the poem she had written. Shikamaru's eyes widened as he listened. "I tried to apologize for how I have treated you by showing you what you've taught me to do. Paint instead of train till I collapse. Paintings have filled my room and this field for every time I wanted to train. Your words and actions were always at the back of my mind changing my course from destruction to creation. I have no words to express how thankful I am for your intervention. I have no word to express how shameful I feel. After all of these I feel like it is still not enough not for how terribly I treated you and the others. You provided a wake up call to me and one I heeded to late for some and for that it is my fault. I ask not forgiveness as I have asked from the other but from you I ask for your wisdom to keep guiding me back to the right path when I might stray from it." She said through choking on each word trying not to sob. Shikamaru stands dumbstruck in the field a breeze blows by blowing his pineapple shaped hair some.  
"Y-you wrote that f-for me?" He stutters in disbelief. Naruko nods to confirm she wrote it. "You ask not for forgiveness but guidance?" She nods again. "What is that supposed to mean?" He questions.  
"I don't want you to forgive me not after what I've done but what you did to help me made me see the wrong I was doing I ask of you this," she took a deep breath "When I become hokage I ask you to stay by my side and make sure I don't wander down a dark path and if I go astray push me back on the right path please!" She bowed deeply.  
"Okay." Shikamaru said and began walking away. Naruko watched him depart before she remembered she still had his gift. A bracelet with a Fluorite stone which stood for clarity, focus, and order. She ran after him but he was already gone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a very rainy week and so once again the family of four and one fox were contained to the inside. Kakashi and Iruka were talking about stuff Naruko and Karin could not yet understand so the two girls instead played with the new dolls that Iruka had bought for them the other day. Naruko played the babies and younger dolls while Karin played the parents and others. A cold nose on Naruko's neck interrupted their play.  
"KUMA!" Naruko shrieked and began quickly wiping the cold liquid off her neck. The fox nudged her chest again. She noticed something in his mouth and took it out. Her eyes watered it was a bracelet like the ones she had been making. It had a Azurite for vision, insight, and learning; a Malachite which stood for protection, leadership, and confidence; and an Emerald for love, compassion, and abundance. "Who-who made this?" She stuttered.  
"Ino, Ten Ten, Choji, and me."  
"Thank you Kuma!" She pulled the fox into a hug. Karin tapped her shoulder.  
"Mommies children aren't coming when she calls them she's getting worried." Karin said playfully.  
"Tommy is with his boyfriend Jim let them have fun!" Naruko protested pretending to be the male teen dolls.  
"Tommy needs to come home his mommy needs him to clean his very messy room."  
"Fine."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- gah that was a shorter chapter than I wanted it to be. Oh well I think the poem turned out pretty well. Yes I wrote the poem so NO stealing it!  
SOS out~


	18. Raging Storms In Multiple Meanings

AN- I'm backkk with a 2000+ word chapter hope you guys like it and be prepared for the angst.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wind howls. Rain pounds the roof the rain coming through the cracks drips into the pails making a clicking sound. A flash of light illuminates the dark house followed by a boom. Inside are only two of the houses usual inhabitants. The Chunnin and Jounin sit quietly awaiting their daughter's return with unease. Karin had gone to the market to buy a few fruits but it had started storming so Naruko went out to retrieve her sister riding Kurama to be more efficient at her task.  
"Were back!" Said a figure in the walkway. As it turns out the thunder had concealed the noises that would have alerted the two worried parents of their children's return. The fox walked in an shook himself quite like a dog. The inuzuka were rubbing off to much on the demon.  
"Well we were trying to keep the house dry but now..." Iruka motioned to the wet spots caused by the three.  
"Hehe oops we're" Naruko began  
"Sorry Kaka-san, Iruka-san." Karin finished. Sometime the two were so much like twins it was scary.  
"Gah it'll dry go take a bath and Kurama go back to Naruko's mindscape until you're dry then tell Naruko to summon you again. The white fox gave a snort before poofing out of existence. The two nine year olds giggled.  
For the next hour giggles came from the bath upstairs as well as a few questionable thumps and bumps that made poor Iruka nearly have a heart attack and scream about swearing to Kami someone was being murdered up there. Finally the two tumbled down the stairs and landed in a heap of limbs. Kakashi just rolled his eyes at the two's antics.  
For awhile playing board and card games by candle light was sufficient until a loud creaking sound was heard outside. Kakashi and Iruka knew what it was but Karin and Naruko seemed clueless. Kakashi and Iruka dived over one of their children. Iruka covered Karin and Kakashi covered Naruko. All of a sudden the wind was no longer outside but swirling around them the rain pelting their skin painfully as the rain was coming down hard now. The large cherry tree that had been outside the house was now IN the house. Naruko let out a scream. Kakashi and Iruka quickly picked up the girls.  
"Dammit we need to go somewhere else." Kakashi cursed as they jumped through the large hole curtosey of the tree currently in their living room. He never noticed Naruko reaching for her long time object of comfort, Kuma-chan.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The storm was finally over it had lasted two days. It was non stop wind and a rain/hail mix causing anywhere from minor to major damages all over the village. The Yamanaka clan had been kind enough to allow the Uzumaki-Hatake family to stay at their clan compound as the storm passed. As the family walked back to their house to see the damage done they observed the other fallen trees and downed power lines. As they approached the house Naruko broke out into a run. She raced into the living room before Iruka or Kakashi could stop her.  
"Kuma-chan!" She called out as though the plush fox would answer. "KUMA-CHAN!" She shouted louder looking around frantically whipping her head so fast it was a wonder she didn't get whiplash from it. Then in the corner of her eye she noticed white stuffing underneath a pile of leaves and other debris that had been blown around in the storm. She quickly get to digging.  
"NARUKO come back! There could be loose branches!" Iruka yelled always the worry wart. Naruko let out a despair filled sob and turned around to the furious male mother. She presented the de-fluffed, torn, soaking wet, dirt covered, and all around disgusting plush fox with tears brimming her eyes.  
"Kuma-chan is boken!" She cried showing her age as well as reverting to the now rarely heard old way she used to speak. Iruka looked at the pitiful stuffed animal well once stuffed animal.  
"Naruko we can just get a new one."  
"NO!" Naruko screamed. "Fix KUMA-CHAN!" She screeched. Iruka looked back to Kakashi his eyes pleading for help. Kakashi gave him a what the fuck am I supposed to do about it look?  
'Fuck.' Was what went through Iruka's head when his husband was unable to fix the toy. Naruko burst out screaming when he told her he couldn't fix it.  
"Naruko we can't fix it he has to go in the garbage we can always find you a new one." He tried to reason with the emotionally hijacked girl. Naruko gave him a hate filled glare that made him physically recoil.  
"N.O!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed with rage. Iruka noticed her changing pupils and began backing away slowly his hands up as a sign of surrender. Naruko's pupils now the white and gold swirling in the blue whirlpool began swirling faster and faster. "Fix Kuma-chan!" She growled in a low but terrifying voice.  
"I-I can't!" He said desperate. "Come on Naruko c-calm d-down." He held his elbows tighter to his body. What happened next scared all of them. Iruka's eyes changed to the same pattern as Naruko's and a blood curdling scream escaped his lips. His arms became encircled with fastly (don’t think this a real word but whatever it is now) spinning water with steam rising from it. His scream seemed to tear Naruko out of her state. Naruko looked in horror at the gathering bloody water and the deep lacerations in Iruka's arm as well as the severe burns. The man was still on the floor crumpled up screaming lost in the vision Naruko had put in him. Naruko stood frozen her jaw slack, pupils dilated, eyes almost popping out of her head, muscles stiff.  
"IRUKA!" Kakashi screamed. Naruko turned around to the Jounin. She looked at the terrified look he had. She ran as she always has.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She sat in her old rotting apartment curled into herself. Her breath was short and shallow she was hyperventilating. She had messed up so, so, so, so badly this time. She actually physically hurt someone she cared about. Naruko let out an angry scream. Why was it that every time she finally fixed her relationships she always did something to mess it all up again.  
Why, why was it always her the small girl wondered. A sense of déjà vu creeped under her skin. The picture of the deep lacerations came back to mind and a new wave of fear came over as she returned to hyperventilating. How could she stop herself from hurting everyone over and over again? Then it came to her. She would have to give up her dream but if it kept everyone safe it would be well worth it.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---With the Rest of the Hatake-Uzumaki family---  
"No I need to go after her!" Iruka cried desperately.  
"No you need medical attention now!" Kakashi countered. He held Iruka back but Iruka wasn't having any of it and slammed his elbow into Kakashi's gut.  
"I have" he emphasized the have" to go after her she is going to self destruct or do something all of us will regret! This sort of stuff happens and then she gets depressed and blames herself for everything!"  
"I'm sorry Iruka but I can't let you and also this time it is her fault. She lost it over a stuffed animal for Kami's sake!" Iruka looked down in admission that Kakashi was right.  
"B-but."  
"You can go find her AFTER you get medical attention." Iruka sighed and looked in the direction Karin had pointed when he asked where Naruko had gone.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Trees are but blurry figures in her peripherals. She doesn't look back because then she will lose her resolve. She reminds herself that this is for the benefit of the ones she loves. She can't hurt them if she not there.  
Her first step onto the sandy wasteland that was the Land of Wind solidified her resolve. She was going to vanish. Naruko Uzumaki did not exist any longer.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"SHE'S GONE KAKASHI!" Iruka screamed. "THIS IS WHY I WANTED TO GO AFTER HER! NOW SHE IS GONE!!" He screamed tears streaming down his face. Karin sat in fear as the two adults who had gotten along so well argued over her missing sister and who's fault it was.  
"You NEEDED medical attention!" Kakashi argued.  
"And she needed emotional reassurance!" Iruka yelled at the silver haired man.  
"You would have died!" Kakashi said getting angrier.  
"She probably is dead!" Iruka screamed. Karin's eyes widened she had had enough. While the two shinobi kept arguing she slipped out silently. As soon as she was out something interesting happened. Her red eyes became blue, gold, and white just like Naruko's.  
\--VISION--  
The sand pelted her face causing raised red lines and small cuts. Some sand got in her eyes holy underworld did it hurt. She battled the wind fighting to move through the violent gale. It was becoming increasingly difficult to fight. Her stomach grumbled at the lost energy and need to replenish it. It was now that she realized she forgot to pack any food or water. She had packed kunai and other weapons but in a desert where barely even a rock survived she couldn't even hunt for meat much less have the luck to find a freshwater river. She was so royally screwed. Well if she died than at least she knew her friends and family wouldn't have their hearts broken all the time by her foolish actions.  
\--END OF VISION--  
"If you died are hearts would be more broken than any physical or emotional damage you could ever do to us!" Karin muttered in horror. She broke out into a run. She ran to the hospitals supplies room and grabbed food, water, and the weapons that they for some reason had stored here as well. "Hold on Naruko I'm on my way." She whispered.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko had been put so off course by the sandstorm that she could no longer see the edge of the forest far in the distance that she had been following. She realized she was lost and for the first time since she left hours ago true terror seized her heart and she collapsed to her knees. At least if she had died where she had been walking by the forest her body would have been discovered but out here in the middle of nowhere no one would know what happened to her. She began to panic and scream for help she knew wouldn't come. The unyielding sun baked her skin and she began to see false images of water. Hallucinations caused by quickly escalating dehydration. It had been almost a day since she had left. She had escaped during the afternoon yesterday, the sandstorm had happened at night, and now it was probably mid afternoon but she could not longer focus enough to tell. The landscape was becoming a endless vision of sand and the waves heat caused. She let out a dark chuckle.  
"You're so stupid Naruko." She chided herself. "This wouldn't have been and issue if you had packed properly." She let out a giggle. "You're right Naruko I am such an idiot aren't I?" She spoke as though there was a second her. She had not realized that she was slowly losing her grip on reality and sanity. Her laughing mania continued for who knows how long until she finally succumbed to the normal thing that killed most desert adventures, heatstroke.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Karin raced over the sand as quickly as her feet could carry her. She left markers thrown strongly into the ground to make sure they were buried deep and stayed in place. Finally after hours of searching she sensed a familiar chakra signature but it was extremely extremely faint which either meant that Naruko was dying, incredibly far, or both.  
For once she was pleased that her sister wore that headache inducing kill me orange. But her sister was jerking around, breathing very quickly, and giggling, all symptoms of heat stroke. Karin couldn't afford to take Naruko back to the village for treatment so she quickly began doing exactly what the book she had read on heat stroke said to do. She quickly removed the younger girls thick jumpsuit. She dug through her supplies and got out the water she had packed and quickly cast a easy jutsu Iruka had taught her to freeze water by hyper cooling it since she couldn't perform and actual ice making Justus. After making sure Naruko was no longer in immediate danger she pulled the other girl onto her back. She was not aware of her surroundings nor just how fast she was going. But within only three hours she was at the village gates on the verge of exhaustion not realizing she just made what should have been a day and a half journey in only three hours.  
The gate guards let out shouts ordering for emergency medical attention immediately.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- Oh no poor Naruko. What has gotten into Kakashi and how did Karin do that? Well we will find out might not be the next chapter but all these questions will be answered I promise. I hope you guys liked this chap. I think we are about to get into real training for our young shinobi and kuniochi's in training so cherish these last moments of childhood if you can call it that.  
SOS out~


	19. Sunshine is Coming

AN-Hey guys I'm still alive but barely my scheduled had become so so so chaotic. It has taken me over three weeks to write this chapter since I would only have a few minutes at a time to type it up. So hang in there. The good news is that this is the longest chapter yet at 3500+ word. So read on.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"She needs to begin training so she can properly use the dojutsu!" Danzo said frustrated.  
"Danzo is right you will now hand over custody of Naruko to him." Said Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother.  
"Excuse me?" Kakashi looked at the light brown haired woman with disbelief at her pretentious statement.  
"Surrender the girl!" The woman demanded again.  
"She is not a weapon or animal to be surrendered!" Kakashi snapped at the ignorant woman. Mebuki smiled an nasty grin.  
"Whatever you tell yourself to help you sleep at night but even so she is not being properly cared for since she ran away, so therefore you have to surrender her on the grounds of child neglect." She said as though she knew it all.  
"Shut up Haruno-san you are a civilian and are on this council to give input on the civilian issues." Shikakus eyes widened a bit. "You will not stick your nose into the shinobi matters woman." One of the shinobi council members gave a impressed whistle. Mebuki balked and folded her arms but otherwise remained silent. "Unfortunately Danzo is correct we must start training Naruko."  
"See Tsunade I was right." Danzo gives a Cheshire grin.  
"Don't let it go to your head you old coot." Danzo gave her a look."The doujutsu she posses all of you know of it. It was one of the most deadly to ever exist considering it can do what the sharingan and byakugan can and more."  
"Well are you going to keep us waiting Lady Tsunade?" Chouza asks.  
"Jettobasugan." The reaction was instantaneous panicked screams as well as disbelief and accusations of lying echoed through the room. "Also her adopted sister who is also an Uzumaki seems to have it also but not with the same power that Naruko possesses."  
"You're lying!" One shinobi accused.  
"That doujutsu was annihilated during the third shinobi war." Another shinobi accused.  
"How are you supposed to train two children to use abilities no one has ever understood in the first place!?" Shikaku added.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--Two Months Later--  
"C'mon Naruko." Karin called back up to her sister. It was the first day of the academy since summer break was over. Naruko compiled and came down the stairs. Her attire had changed drastically. Gone was her bright neon jumpsuit now replaced with equally bright orange bandages wrapped around her chest, black shorts, a pair of black open toed shoes, pouches on a belt she wore and on her legs. She also no longer wore her hair in the two pigtails she had before. It actually wasn't long at all. It had turned red so she cut it off now she had a pixie cut. Karin blamed their recent training regimen for changing Naruko so much even though she knew it was not just the training.  
"Chill." Naruko replied. She seemed to have returned to her old personality but Karin knew better. She also knew better than to push Naruko. "KUMAA!" Naruko shouted up the stairs once she was down. The large white fox came barreling down the stairs.  
"AGHHH WERE GONNA BE LATE!!!!!" Karin exclaimed looking at the time. Kurama grabbed Karin and Naruko with his tails and placed them on his back.  
"Not on my watch." He smirked and thundered out the door leaving a exasperated Kakashi in the door holding two paper bags.  
Now running through the village would have been easy had they left on time but by now a majority of the village was getting up and the early bird merchants were advertising their wares to the oddballs out at 6:30 am in the morning. The hustle and bustle was beginning causing the streets to become crowded and nearly impassable. The crowds added another 40 minutes to the siblings trip. So instead of arriving at the time they were supposed to without being late in the first place at 6:55 was turned into 7:55. If there's one thing any student knows it is that you NEVER EVER arrive late on your first day of school. Practically any other day you can be late except this day.  
It leaves a bad taste in a teacher's mouth when your late for the rest of the year.  
Bad taste was an understatement, it was more like someone took a skunk and let it spray in the academy instructors mouth. It didn't help that it was a new teacher also and she was obviously one of the people who would rather see Naruko dead. Her first statements told them blatantly so.  
"You must be Naruko Uzumaki and Karin Uzumaki." She spat Naruko's name but sweetened up at Karin's. "I get that you get away with a lot of things Naruko due to others lack of disciple ,don't worry I'll fix that up but some students here do not so I would appreciate it if you don't make Karin late again or there will be consequences." She said the false sweetness wanted to make Naruko gag. But she sucked it up.  
"Yes ma'am I understand." She said smiling.  
"Good now go take a seat uh over in the back corner Naruko and you Karin sit anywhere." Naruko frowned and was about to protest about the unfairness of the situation but the woman gave her a pointed glare promising never ending hell if she didn't listen. Naruko sauntered over to the table in the back corner. She smiled to herself. Stupid teacher there was a reason she had always been put in the front.  
Halfway through fourth period which was shinobi codes there was a bang on Naruko's desk. Naruko jumped and looked up. It was the teacher.  
"And what is this?" She pointed to the seal. "You are nine years old girl a little too old if you ask me to be doing doodles." Naruko could not tell if the woman was serious. "How about you explain your doodle to the rest of us who are serious about learning." Naruko's jaw literally fell. How in the word had this woman become an instructor if she didn't even know what a seal was. But the teacher asked her to explain it so she could not fault Naruko for pointing out her own idiocy.  
"Uh Sensei that's a seal I'm working on." She points at the paper.  
"Nice try." Says the woman.  
"No really see these lines make it..." Naruko goes on for about five minutes about how the seal will allow someone to store chakra in it and not have any of it deplete. The instructor wasn't having any of it and instead tore it up. Naruko's heart sunk she knew that the woman wasn't believing her but she was not expecting her to tear it up.  
"Hey bitch I worked hard on that!" She screeched at the woman. Of course her inappropriate language got her sent to the office aka the hokage. The only thing that wasn't so terrible was that none of her friends witnessed her outburst since this year they were all in different classes now.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko had been suspended for a week on her first day of school talk about talent. Kakashi and Iruka were not happy and neither would listen to her side of the story. They kept saying that no matter what had preceded the incident that it was never okay to use those sort of words. Oh Naruko had been pissed. Uncharacteristically she let it go. Since then no other incidents like that one had arised but more incidents where she had got in trouble had happened. And guess what all of the other time she got in trouble were for being better than the other students and so she learned to hide it, to tone down her abilities.  
This went on for the next two years leaving all the students now 11 years old. Naruko had become bitter inside towards the academy fighting every day not to go. She had become a prankster as well as the dead last of the class. She had become so misbehaved that the council no longer saw a point to try and train her to use the Jettobasugan. So two became one and other one became a deviant.  
"NARUKO GET DOWN!" Screamed Iruka as he chased the child up the hokage monument. She smiled and dumped the paint bucket onto his head. He had just wiped the paint off his eyes when he saw Naruko go whizzing past him in a free fall. "NARUKO!" He screamed in panic. He swore he was gonna strangle that girl. She landed safely after deploying a seal she had created to cushion a fall. Screams could be heard throughout the village.  
The girl's reign of terror was stopped when the entire population cornered her and a white haired man stood in front of her. Power rolling off of him in waves.  
"You broke my vases!"  
"You killed my petunia's!"  
"You painted my house!" The accusations came. Naruko just glared at the villagers and pretended the white haired man wasn't there.  
"So?" She sneered.  
"FIX IT!" Came the unified shouts.  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you messed it up." One woman replied and other villagers added their agreement.  
"No because you guys only care about what I do when it is something wrong!" She screamed and ran forward planning to barrel her way through the crowd. Naruko let out a scream as she ran into the school courtyard which was filled since it was recess. The mob was still following her. Why wouldn't they just leave her alone!?  
"Get back here!" A villager threw a glass bottle. Everyone froze as it crashed into Naruko's head. Naruko had turned enough to prevent it from hitting her in the face mostly. The long lacerations on the side of her face bled heavily some blood dripped onto the sandy dirt.  
"Unless you are going to apologize for ignoring me for year SCREW OFF AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE THAT ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU GUYS ARE GOOD AT!?" She screamed her eyes swirling with an activated Jettobasugan and unadulterated unfiltered rage.  
She runs off.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She crys as she runs as fast as she can. Due to her tear filled eyes all she sees is a blurry white blob as she zooms through the forest. The white figure takes her down from the canopy to the floor with one hit. She doesn't fight back.  
"Why are you out here Naruko?" The blob asks.  
"H-how do you know my name!?" She manages to say clearly.  
"I asked a question I expect an answer."  
"Leaving forever."  
"Why?"  
"Because everyone's given up on me! The only person they care about is Karin! I have the same damn eyes she does. I can do all the same things that that red haired bitch can!" She screams her spite controlling her words.  
"You need to prove them wrong. Prove to them that you can do the same things she can and prove that you have worth."  
"How!?" Naruko says while forcing herself out of the blobs grip.  
"I can train you." If Naruko wasn’t in such a state of despair she would have guffawed at the insinuation.  
"And how do you think some random forest blob can help me the bane of Konoha?" She asked sardonically.  
"Okay one I'm not a blob, and two I think a random forest person can help you when he is a Sanin named Jiraiya." Naruko began to laugh but not in a happy way more of a I'm losing my mind sorta way. Then she registered his name.  
"J-jiriya like Tusnade-san's teammate?"  
"Yes that would be me."  
"N-no way!"  
"Yeah now get yer ass outta the forest floor we start training now."  
"NOW!?"  
"Yes now get a move on it!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko did not return to the village for two weeks. The only reason no one panicked was because shinobi constantly spotted her around the forest. So they all assumed Naruko was working through one of her phases again. They were half right. She was working so that these phases would not have to happen again. Now if anyone knew what she was doing they would all deny that it was Naruko since she was lazy and never worked hard. Now they would see the blooms that would become the fruits of her labor.  
Today was the midterm exam but it was not a usual exam. This one tested not only the usual knowledge but also the shinobi skills of each student. The students were all told to line up at the beginning of second period outside at the courtyard. No one had noticed that Naruko had actually arrived at the beginning of the day it was probably due to the hoodie she wore keep out the morning chill which covered her electric blonde hair. But now in the later hours of the morning the atmosphere warmed up enough to where the hoodie was too hot to keep on so she took it off and stuffed it into a storage scroll she made. Of course within seconds she was noticed.  
"You can't just drop in, in the middle of the school day y'know!" Sakura said snottily.  
"One it's only second period not the middle of the day and two I have been here the whole time so don't yell at me for your un-observance." She pointed an accusing finger at the pink haired girl. Sakura folded her arms and looked away. Naruko stuck her tongue out once the girl was no longer facing her. Serves her right.  
"Okay children the written part of the test as you know was administered first period since it was short but now you are taking the skills portion of the test and will be called up in alphabetical order by last name to spar with a random jounin. To pass you must not get knocked unconscious for three minutes and if you manage to knock the jounin out instead you will not have anything special got it." Said the instructor.  
The way their last names were meant that Shino would go first, Choji second, Sakura third, Hinata after her, Kiba who would probably try to show off for Hinata fifth, Shikamaru sixth, Sasuke seventh, Karin would go in front of Naruko since their last names were the same but Karins first name came before Naruko's, Naruko second to last at ninth, and Ino would be last. Naruko uncharectically patiently waited for her turn to arrive. She barely paid attention to the others battles, only noticing Shikamaru who choose to hold the jounin in shadow possession for the three minutes, and instead chose to immerse herself in remembering all the things Jiraiya had been teaching her.  
"Naruko Uzumaki!" The name was called out. Naruko looked up to see a Hyuga was going to be her adversary. She sighed knowing that they did this on purpose to try to make her mess up. She smiled deviously well as Jiraiya said she would just have to prove them wrong! "Begin!"  
Even though the time had begun neither party made a move for the other. It was a tense and silent stare down. Then the Hyuga made a move they activated their byakugan and lunged at Naruko. Naruko quickly pumped chakra into her own eyes to activate the Jettobasugan. With the Jettobasugan she made an illusion of herself and switched places with a nearby puddle of rain water. When the Byakugan user realized they had been duped it was too late. Naruko came up behind the branch member and shoved the blunt end of the kunai onto their head but she fell for the same trick she just pulled. A hand shot out of no where and hit one of her chakra points and boy could she feel it. It was like she had been cut off from a part of herself.  
Naruko jumped back and began the hand seals for a jutsu she had been working on but was surprised to realize that no chakra was flowing to that point. She knew that the Hyuga had hit A chakra point but she thought you needed multiple to block off chakra flow. She gasped as a palm came out of nowhere towards her face. She neatly dodged and swung around the Hyuga. She looked at the clock one minute left. The two spent another thirty seconds in stare down mode before lunging at each other again. Naruko gasped when she felt into her pouch for kunai but felt none instead she felt a paintbrush from earlier in the morning. She pulled her hand out and realized not only had she left the paint brush in she left a open bottle in her pouch and now her hand was covered in paint.  
"FUUUDGE!" She yelled. The Hyuuga smiled and lunged at her as if they knew they would win. It was a stupid move and it was the only reason Naruko was able to do what she did next. When they lunged she allowed herself to be tackled. She then proceeded to shove her paint covered hand into their face. During their blind struggles she forced the Hyuuga onto their stomach and straddled their back. She pinned down both arms and waited for the time to be called. Sure enough a few seconds later the end of the three minutes was announced and Naruko was declared the victor of the match. Naruko stepped off the still temporarily blinded Hyuuga and then grasped the hand that the byakugan user was groping around with and pulled them up.  
"Good match here let me get that off." She said as she pulled out a cloth with a seal on it. She placed it over the Hyuga's head who was now in hysterics and activated the seal as she felt her chakra return to her. When she removed the cloth the paint was no-where to be found.  
"Wait wha... H-how did you?" The poor jounin could not wrap his head around what had just happened.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So Naruko your instructor told me you somehow passed all the midterm exams." Kakashi says bluntly. He had become distant from Naruko after the incident."Care to explain how despite missing most of the year and the past two straight weeks?"  
"Someone was teaching me. He did crash courses on all that I would need to know and began to teach me how to use the Jettobasugan some since you guys have just given up." She answered but her voice held more accusation towards the end.  
"What do you mean we have given up!?!" Kakashi sputters. "It was you who gave up and didn't want to learn and because of you lack of care and concern you might hurt me or Karin this time or even Iruka again and one of us might now get off as easily as Iruka did with a few scars!" Naruko stared wide eyed. She knew she was on thin ice after hurting Iruka but she didn't know it had been that thin. What happened to Kaka-san?  
"Who are you?" She snapped.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Who are you and what have you done with Dog-san the ANBU who saved me from the bear trap and then saved me from myself and the village! I already said I was sorry and I've been doing anything and everything you ask of me just to keep on good terms with you! I'm done if you really cared you would see how much I hate myself every time I see those dammed scars! You would see how much I just want to be noticed not for the bad things! You would see just how lost I am right now!" She runs out of the house and out of the front gates to the forest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"GOD DAMIT! I wish Kakashi would get out of my life!"  
"Naruko don't say that!" Jiraiya scolded.  
"WHY NOT!? IT'S TRUE!" Naruko said angrily throwing another chakra infused stone at the ground causing a small crater.  
"You're angry I get tha"  
"NO!" She yells and then takes a deep breath. "No you don't you don't get how it feels to have it so that every time something starts to go right it then goes horribly wrong!"  
"You know things have to get worse before they can get better and judging by how many bad things have happened to you I think you will start seeing a whole damn lot a sunshine coming your way soon so don't give up yet kiddo." He affectioanly patted her head.  
"Okay I'll try Ero-sennin."  
"Goo... wait WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT!?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- Again sorry for such a long break and I don't know when I will post another chap so just keep looking out for it. I hope you liked this chapter. I even got some action in which is super hard for me. I can always see what I want to happen but don't know how to put the fight scenes I imagine into words that people will understand. Anywho plz leave a review.  
SOS out~


	20. Kakashi's Promise

AN- Get ready for the feels. This chapter is dedicate to Anya120 who left good advice and brought up a few mistakes I made. I hope this clears it up for you Anya.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you actually working hard now?" Asked Choji the next day. Her friends had stayed by her side the whole time it had been the only thing that kept her from actually doing something she would regret later on. Her small group had been pushing her to train and put forth effort into said training.  
"A really powerful ninja is teaching me that's why I go into the forest." She told the boy.  
"Great job Naruko!" Choji cheered. "I like this side of you."  
"What side?"  
"The happy one. Haven't you realized that you go through depressed phases."  
"Uh sorta I guess." She answered skipping next to Choji.  
"I hope this ninja your talking about will help chase the demon out of you." Naruko froze.  
"What?" She asked about to get real angry. Choji realized the implication. He knew of Kurama she had told all of them about a year after the Iruka incident.  
"Oh no no no no!" He exclaimed shaking his hands in front of him. "I didn't mean Kurama I meant the depression!" Naruko's face turns bright red in embarrassment that she misunderstood.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naruko please pay attention." The instructor asked and for once it was without malice. Naruko did as told and had no qualms doing so since for once it wasn't rude.  
"Sorry sensei." She apologized. Naruko payed close attention to the rest of the lesson. The instructor was teaching the students about the third shinobi war and all the battles that happened.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Kya!" Naruko shouted as she made for a chop at the practice tree. She spun around to the back of the tree and roundhouse kicked it. Naruko stepped back from the tree breathing hard. She wiped some sweat off her brow.  
"Hey Naruko." Ino's voice greeted. Naruko turned around and waved to the other girl. "Whatcha doing?" She asked poking her head forwards.  
"Practicing." Naruko said as she moved back in and threw a punch at the stump.  
"Want to spar?" Ino asked. Naruko stopped and bowed to the stump. She turned around.  
"Sure!" She said with a big thumbs up. They both took spots on either side of the training field.  
"You ready?"  
"Hai!"  
"Okay and GO!" Ino yelled with a smirk.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko sat in the dirt breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Ino also sat nearby on a rock also breathing hard but not near as dirty as Naruko.  
"Damn Ino when did you get so strong?" Naruko asked. Ino frowned at the other girls language.  
"I trained just like you are now." Ino smiled.  
"INO! TIME FOR DINNER!" Came a woman's voice.  
"Gah I have to go Naruko bye!" Ino yelled back as she waved goodbye over her shoulder. Naruko waved back. Naruko got up and took a step forward to go home but stopped. She really didn't want to see Kakashi. She turned around to a training log that was behind her and threw a punch. The wood splintered under the force. Naruko seethed through her teeth and clutched her fist. She surveyed the damage and decided for once to not let it go. She knew Tsunade would still be up at the hokage tower so she began making her way there.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Tsunade had been annoyed but otherwise she healed up Naruko. Naruko went as slowly as possible back to the house, she purposely got lost multiple times to stall her arrival. Unfortunately there was only so many places for her to safely walk without fear of kidnapping, torture, ect and so she finally ended up outside the door of her house. She noticed the lights were all off which meant they were asleep, she silently cheered she may have had to get home at some point but she wouldn't have to see anyone.  
She pulled out her key and slipped in. She went up the stairs making sure to carefully place her feet as not cause creaking. She slipped past Kakashi and Iruka's bedroom which was easier said than done as their door was open and Kuma was sleeping in a curled up ball. The fox didn't really sleep in any one room he slept wherever he felt like it. After she got past the room she broke into a quick sprint to her room. She was lucky Karin's room was at the opposite end of the hallway so she didn't have to pass it, Karin was a very light sleeper.  
Opening her door with the utmost delicacy and closing it with the same precision was a challenge for the not normally calculative or careful girl, but she managed. She quickly unwrapped the bindings around her chest and slipped on her pajama shirt. Her pants were a challenge the dirt and sweat made a muddy glue that caused the fabric to stick to body. After finally peeling off her pants and getting off some dirt with a damp washcloth she pulled on her bottoms.  
She went to go flop on her bed looking forward to it's cushiony mattress. Before she jumped on it she noticed a white paper on her pillow. She picked it up and noticed that it had writing on it. She couldn't read it in the darkness so she grabbed a seal that would create a small light. She shined the light on the paper and began reading.  
Dear Naruko,  
I have no excuse for how I treated you. I was rude, uncaring, unsupportive, and worst of all a liar. I don't know what has happened to me either. I don't know when I changed but you brought it to my attention and I am glad. I don't like whom I've become. I hope I change for your sake. I was angry at you for hurting Iruka but I should have been angry at myself for not having trained you. I am so sorry Naruko. Kurama told me what you did to apologize to your friends and I wanted to do the same for you, so under your pillow is a gift and a promise. I hope someday you can forgive my insensitivity and downright rudeness. Im the worst father ever I'm sorry Naruko.  
Love Kakashi.  
A splash of water fell on the paper. She gently put the note down and lifted up her pillow. Her eye's went wide. There sat Kuma-chan fixed up. He also had eyes, they had been lost long before the storm that destroyed him. She looked closer and noticed the eyes were peculiar. One was a Lepidolite, goal setting, and the other was a Moss Agate, new beginnings. Naruko pulled the stuffed animal close to her and began crying.  
She didn't care that the two men were sleeping. She threw open her door silent objective abandoned. She tore down the hall and swung into Kakashi and Iruka's bedroom. She saw the two in a groggy state having been awoken by her scramble. She jumped up on the bed and tackled Kakashi. Kakashi's eyes flew open as his breath was knocked out of him.  
"Naruko?"  
"I forgive you, I forgive you." She repeated. Kakashi noticed the stuffed animal in her hand. For Kakashi it felt like a storm was being chased away by sunshine.  
"You really are a little sunshine Naruko." He hugged the girl tightly realizing just how close he came to losing this happy little girl who had made his life go from missions and training to missions, love, training, playing, having fun, and family.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- Short chap but I really liked writing this one. The whole apology was due to Anya120. She left criticism but it wasn't rude and it helped so I hope you guys like this. I teared up writing the note and Naruko's forgiving moment.


	21. Academy Days are Ending

AN- There is a little easter egg here can you guys find it if you can then leave a comment and I will give you a internet cookie.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"We can start back up the lessons so you can join Karin again." Kakashi told the little girl who was skipping beside him as they walked to the academy. Kakashi was helping out today.  
"Really!?" Naruko asked.  
"Mhm." He made the odd noise that meant yes. (Seriously how do you spell that?)  
"YAY!" Naruko cheered. "Um can I still go learn from sensei?"  
"Who?"  
"Sensei."  
"What it this sensei's name?"  
"I can't tell you." Kakashi grew suspicious.  
"Why not?" He asked slowly.  
"Cause he told me not to. He's not gonna hurt me I can tell."  
"And how can you predict what a person is gonna do?" He asked.  
"I think it's another ability of the Jettobasugan but his aura is bright green which means he's good. Your's and Tsunade-san's are green too.  
"Hmm Karin was mentioning something about people and auras the other day." Kakashi paused and sighed. "I guess."  
"YAYYYYYYYYYY!" Kakashi covered his ears. Dang did Naruko have a set of lungs on her. They finally arrived at the academy and Naruko's group was waiting for her. Naruko waved goodbye to Kakashi still not ready to give him a hug yet, after all you can take the nails out of a fence but there are still holes left over.  
Naruko quickly joined her group.  
"Hokage-sama." Choji said jollily. Naruko rolled her eyes at the boy.  
"I not kiddin I'm gonna be Hokage."  
"We know but your not it yet so for now I can tease ya." Choji chuckled. Naruko broke into a smile.  
"Hey smile I didn't invite you get off my face." She told her smile. Ino and Choji burst into laughter while Shikamaru just smirked. "Hey stop laughing!" She protested but soon joined them in the jovial laughter.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sensei this year was the first one who treated Naruko just like any other student. Naruko whom had not attended enough to notice this was now getting excited. She could actually work and not get in trouble for just breathing. She was still wary though after all every time it started going right something super bad would happen to her.  
"Naruko please explain the will of fire." The instructor asked.  
"Um the will of fire is a Konoha-nins' will, their spirit, uh I guess it's their mission in life it is what they live for and die for. It is what they believe to be right."  
"Very good Naruko." The instructor praised and Naruko bathed in it. Naruko went back to writing down the answers as the lesson continued. When the recess bell rang Naruko didn't even bother to gather her stuff into a organized pile. She instead chose to run out to the school yard and meet her friends for their usual game. They played as thought they were in a future Konoha and each of them had a role. Naruko was hokage, Shikamaru was head of the T&I and Naruko's strategy adviser, Ino was head of the intelligence division, and Choji was a Jounin sensei, and Karin of her own will would play the bad guy and she was also a Jounin sensei. Their game always picked up from wherever they left off the previous day. They had started this game some time ago when they were even littler but had not played it for awhile until about a month ago. Right before the bell ran they defeated the evil Ninja from the cloud nation who had threaten to destroy the whole village a.k.a they destroyed Karin's fake bomb sutra.  
Back in class they talked learned about strategizing and the importance of having a strategy and it was no surprise that Shikamaru aced the lesson and of course Naruko lost interest. At the end of the day Naruko and Karin raced home. Once they got home they saw a note left of the counter. Knowing what the note was they both groaned alerting their enforcer to their arrival. Kurama came slinking down the stairs and gave them both a glare. Karin groaned and picked up the note.  
"Naruko you have to clean your room and do the dishes, and I have to clean my own room and water the plants." Karin informed. Both got to work on their chores.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-1 month later.  
Archery was not something many people bothered with now as most saw it as useless in the shinobi world were constant vigilance was needed at all times on your entire surroundings. Naruko only decided to learn it as a hobby about a year ago and never intended to actually use it as a weapon. But today she would. Sitting in school all was calm as they learned about tactics and strategies. Not for long though. It was to late when they the alarms that alert to intruders that had to be set off manually reached the academy. The men were already in the building searching through the classrooms for something. Students didn't listen to the academy instructors and ran out into the school yard where they were herded like sheep by the men wearing all black. While Naruko had not fled on purpose she had been dragged out by a another student who thought she was to much in shock to move.  
In the schoolyard she could see Shika, Choji, Ino, and Iruka who were all in different classes. The screams were annoying and hurt her sensitive ears. She was getting real annoyed when all the instructors turned to pansies acting worse than the children they should have been protecting. Only three instructors actually did their job of trying to calm down the kids, Iruka, her own instructor, and another classes instructor from a younger year. Unfortunately the men in black chose Iruka to be their example of what would happen to any who resisted. Unfortunate for the men. As soon a a gloved hand touched Iruka she saw red. She saw the kunai being pulled out and suddenly she could see where it would land. In the back of her mind she registered that she had lost control of the Jettobasugan but in the front of her mind she didn't care. She took out the scroll where she stored her weapons and pulled out the bow and a piece of wood with a small kunai for the tip in a swift motion. She held up the deadly weapon and closed one eye. She didn't even realized she had released the string until the arrow hit the man holding the kunai to Iruka's throat in the hip. She had infused chakra into the arrow so it broke the mans pelvis and the kunai had a paralyzing poison on it. The other students stared at her. Naruko could feel a small sting on her cheek which meant she had held it too close to her face and cut her cheek with the arrow. She quickly pulled out the anecdote before the poison restricted her movement and administered it into her shoulder. Her action apparently brought out the confidence of her friends who had also been cowering with the rest after all they were all ages 8 to 12 at the academy.  
Ino and Shika pushed through the crowd. As soon as the two were out they began their damage. Ino would force them to walk into Shika's shadow entrapment path and then Shika would hold them there as she dove into their minds one by one which was taking forever since she had only learned how to do so earlier in the year. Choji simply played as though the men were pins and he was a bowling ball. He knocked out a good amount as well. Luckily the children did not need to fight for much longer as a very very pissed off Tsunade showed up and almost annihilated the rest. All together through the children knocked out about 35 all together.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Following the aftermath of the incident all the teachers were examined. The ones who were cowardly were removed from their positions as teachers and replaced with Jounins who would temporarily hold the positions until new teachers could be appointed. Luckily Naruko's classes instructor got to stay. Naruko was showered with praise from a new instructor, Mizuki to the point it was getting annoying. She was actually a little creeped out by the man if she was honest but somehow he always was gone when she tried to use the Jettobasugan to judge his hue. It was strange.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\--A Year Later--  
Naruko had turned twelve and was in her last year of the academy. The graduation test was coming up and she still could not perform the clone jutsu. She worked harder than ever than ever to try to get the stupidly simple jutsu. But it was to no avail. For days her frustration grew at her inability to grasp the novice jutsu. Her saving grace though came in the form of a small scroll from the Nara clan.  
The scroll had a dangerous jutsu due to the amount of chakra it used. It was an advanced clone called Shadow Clone. She was surprised when she made 10 the first time and they looked healthier than she herself did! She cheered and jumped up in the air.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------How did she fail!? She was so angry. Naruko knew she answered the questions correctly and she performed the jutsus they never specified which clone to do and even so she was certain no one had noticed her different clones.  
"MIZUKI'S A TRAITOR HE HAS TAKEN THE SACRED SCROLL AND KIDNAPPED IRUKA HATAKE!" Came the shouts long after the sun had set and well into the night. Naruko shot up from her thoughts and her eyes popped out of her head practically. She knew that man was not a good person but her just fucked with the wrong family.  
\--In the Forest--  
Naruko could hear Iruka screaming and some odd noises in between. When she had trouble following the noise she activated the Jettobasugan and followed the chakra trail. When she arrived what she saw she could not comprehend for a few moments.  
She saw Mizuki on top of Iruka his own pants pulled down and Iruka completely bare. She knew what this was it had almost happened to her many times before Kakashi. Naruko saw not red but black. She couldn't remember doing it. She didn't remember somehow removing his chakra without killing him. She didn't remember being pulled off of the man or sedated like an animal. What she did remember was the sight of the bastard standing over Iruka.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As it turned out a biased instructor judging the test had tried to prevent her from graduation but their plan was foiled when it was discovered and Naruko was subsequently given a forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on it.  
The students in her class other than her friends, they had all ended up in their last year together, threw hissy fits about her being allowed to graduate. Iruka who was somehow not traumatized (unbeknownst to Naruto that the memories of the actual rape were removed from his mind, he still knew it happened though) was back as their instructor. She had really lucked out this year. All her friends in one class and her teacher was her mom-dad.  
Iruka gave a speech about how they would be assigned to teams of three. As he listed them all off Naruko drifted off waiting for her own name hoping she would be with at least one of her friends.  
"Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Karin Uzumaki-Hatake you will be team seven." Naruko's heart dropped out of all people Sakura was on her team the girl who abandoned her but her sister was also on her team. " Your Jounin Sensei is" Iruka paused and smiled "Kakashi Hatake." Naruko was a little relieved at least she had her dad as her sensei. The next few years would probably suck.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- Academy days are over so sad. Well on with the rest I don't know it I will follow cannon or not some might and some might not. Oh well it do what it does.  
SOS out~


	22. Bells and Blades

AN- Oh my gosh I am so sorry for the long wait. I cannot promise that this will not happen again but at least this time I have a viable excuse. I am a high school student and at my high school at least they issue out laptops for the school year. I had been typing on that but at the end of the school year I had to turn in the laptop leaving me with no way to type this up. But I just got a computer early for my upcoming birthday on July 29th this is a super long chapter almost 2500 more words than the previous longest chapter. I hope you guys like it.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Naruko and Karin who were aware of their fathers' late tendency were not surprised when all the other Jounin's had picked up the other students and they were left alone. Naruko despite Kakashi being her father decided to prank him with a simple but effective prank. She grabbed a piece of chalk and wrote over the board. She then picked up an eraser and got as much pigment as she could onto the tool. She then asked Karin to give her a boost so she could reach the top of the door. With the door cracked open Naruko precariously balanced the white chalk covered eraser so that when the door was moved it would fall off.  
Kakashi fell for it. The eraser powered his silvery hair a snow white color and a cloud of white surrounded him as the little chalk pigments began to settle.  
"My first impression of my team is they are immature." He said blatantly. Naruko who had been rolling with laughter next to a chuckling Karin stopped laughing and stared at Kakashi.  
"It was a joke." She said folding her arms over her chest. Kakashi didn't reply.  
"All four of you meet me on the roof." He told them and he puffed out of existence.  
"Where did he go!?" Sasuke asked.  
"To the roof idiot." Naruko said. She despised the boy with his mightier than thou attitude. The four children made their way to the roof and saw Kakashi eating a entire meal.  
"Took you long enough." He said and then the food vanished. "Introduce yourselves I'll go first." He explained what he wanted them to do but was not very informative about himself. "Pink hair you go first." He told Sakura. He knew what she had done to Naruko and really hated that the girl was on his team but here he was a Jounin whose job was to teach these children personal feelings had to stay just that, personal.  
"My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes are" she looks at Sasuke. "My dislikes are Ino-pig, Naruko-baka, and waiting. My goal is to" She looked very disturbingly to at Sasuke.  
"Okay emo your next." Sasuke did the trademark tch that the Uchiha's where known for.  
"I don't have and likes and my dislikes are slackers, cheaters, and my brother. My goal is to kill my brother and revive my clan." Sasuke says while glaring at the ground.  
"Oookay. Karin you go and then Naruko."  
"Okay my likes are my family, drawing, and training. My dislikes are rude judgmental people, and Naruko's mood swings" she smiles at Naruko whom blushes in embarrassment "My goal is to work with my sister and to revive my clan." When Karin finishes Naruko begins.  
"My likes are ramen, my family, painting, and training. My dislikes are betrayers, liars, judgmental people, and waiting the three minutes it take's ramen to cook. My goal is to revive my clan, become hokage and kill a certain person." No one was expecting her last goal and they all gasped. Naruko wanted to kill someone!? Kakashi then went on to explain the test they had to take.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Karin and Naruko snuck breakfast and a few snacks for Sasuke and Sakura. They arrived about a hour later than the time they were told knowing that their father would be two hours late. They arrived about an hour before Kakashi would show up and they tried to get Sakura and Sasuke who had not eaten to eat but to no avail both were too stubborn. Soon though Kakashi arrived and once he did came Sakura's trademark banshee screech.  
"YOUR'E LATE!" She screeched.  
"Well this old lady needed help carrying her bags." He lied. "Anywho the objective as you know is to get these bells from me. Only those who have a bell by lunch time will become shinobi."  
"But there's only two bells and four of us!" Sakura yelped.  
"Then only two will pass."  
"Humph then it'll be me and Sasuke-kun." She said folding her arms while glaring daggers at Naruko and Karin.  
"On the count of three go!" Kakashi said. "One... Two... Three... GO!" The children vanished into the forest.  
-In the Forest-  
"Lets go find Sakura." Naruko told Karin. Karin agreed with Naruko and activated her Jettobasugan. Karin was much better than Naruko at sensing chakra signatures. It was quite easy to locate the girl. Sakura had exceeded at the academy classes but putting them into real life well not so much. The girl left her back unguarded, she was in a mostly dead tree with few leaves and rotting branches but seemed completely unaware of the dangers.  
"Sakura." Karin called softly from another tree. Sakura ,startled, screeched and jumped. The dead branch beneath gave way and she fell not very gracefully to the forest floor. She was somehow unharmed as she brushed herself off and snorted in annoyance.  
"What's the big idea!?" She yelled at the two sisters.  
"To get you and Sasuke to work with us a team." Naruko answered honestly.  
"I'm not working with YOU!" Naruko sputtered trying to come up with a question but gave up. Naruko just put her hand in front of her so she could not see Sakura and walked away.  
"Wait Naru!" Karin yelled as she sprinted to catch up.  
"No if she doesn't want to work together I'm not gonna force her." Naruko said. To Karin it was annoying she could see how angry Naruko really was.  
"You know not to bottle it up." Karin accused as she followed Naruko. Karin who had been following Naruko but not paying attention to the other girls movements smacked into the other girl when she stopped moving. "Hey!" Karin yelped.  
"I heard your proposal to Sakura and I know your gonna ask me but you don’t have to because I'm not gonna work with the dead last of the class. You were a moron if you actually though I would have as you say worked with you." The voice is taunting an cold. Karin gets a look at the rude person and sees it's the other person who supposed to be their maybe teammate. She also sees the and she can also see Naruko's anger building. Naruko storms off not even replying to Sasuke.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It takes Karin about five seconds to find her sister. A huge mushroom cloud gave away the location. Karin rushed over to the spot to find Naruko battling Kakashi. Sakura appeared to her right and Sasuke had been following her so he was behind her. They all crouched in the tree watching the girl.  
"I'm not a damn monster!" Naruko screamed as she threw a punch. Kakashi blocked it by crossing his arms in front of him and sent her flying backward with his own punch. "I am a living human being, I have flaws and imperfections just like any other person and yet those flaw to others look like bloody gorges of sin to others!" Naruko yelled angrily going in for another punch. Kakashi caught it easily and pushed it to the side. He roundhouse kicked her side knocking the air from her lungs. She might be his daughter but right now he was not her father he was her jounin sensei. Naruko growled angrily her veins by her eyes popping as she poured chakra into her eyes. Her pupils disappeared and the blue color of her eyes bled into the rest of her eye. A gold and white dot appeared in the center where her pupil would have been and then expanded into a whirlpool-like pattern.  
"You know it is not good to fight angry you lose you're sense of caution." Kakashi chided hiding his own anger as he listened to what his daughter had been called over the years.  
Kakashi lunged forward and caught Naruko's shoulder. Naruko let out a gasp of pain before doing a few hand symbols. Kakashi's eyes widen when the ground underneath him opens up and starts swirling. His arms get pressed to his side his body stuck in the ground. Naruko smiles the other children in the tree just gasp. A few seconds later Naruko throws her hand in the air but Kakashi is gone. Instead the man is underneath her and traps her. He keeps her arm against her back and her head pushed into the ground.  
"Uh Kakashi could you guys go back to your training ground." A voice says with a hint of annoyance. Kakashi looks up and sees a group Jounin's and students who had already tested, since their sensei's had not been two hours late. Kakashi's mistake. Naruko rolled out from the lax grip and swings herself on top of Kakashi and wraps her legs around his waist. Kakashi jumps up but Naruko's legs hold her in place. Naruko climbs to his shoulders and links her hands around his head and then leans back causing Kakashi to loose balance and fall backwards.  
"KARIN!" Naruko yells. There is a flash and Karin is at Naruko's side. Karin digs through Kakashi's pockets and pulls out a little orange book. In the tree Sasuke gasps while Sakura is still being a mega hormonal bitch glaring and saying that Naruko can't do it since monsters are stupid and useless. Karin jumps back the book in hand.  
"No give that back!" Kakashi screams. Karin lets out a devious smirk that normally belongs on her sisters face.  
"Nope." She says popping the p.  
"C'mon please I'll give you all the dango you want when we get home." He tries bribing Karin with her favorite food.  
"DID SOMEONE SAY DANGO!"  
"Go away Anko!" Kakashi yells.  
"No you can't have it." Karin says. Kakashi is knocked to the side by Naruko who head butts his side and odd attack he could not have anticipated. The book lays on his face a very inappropriate picture right in front of his eyes.  
"AGGGHH!" Kakashi yelped. Blood poured out his nose. When he jumps up the same page is open and Naruko stares in horror at it while the other jounin and students face palm. Until...  
"MOTHER OF KAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kakashi screams as pain tears up his body originating at his groin.  
"YOU HAVE IRUKA-KA-SAN NO PORN BOOKS DAMMIT!" Naruko screeches after punching Kakashi where the sun don't shine.  
"You evil little brat." He wheezes desperately trying to make the pain stop. Naruko just gives a devilish smile.  
"Oh, by the way do we pass?"  
"W-wh-what?" Kakashi gasps out still rolling around on the ground in pain.  
"We got the bells." Karin answers. Jingling said bells.  
"You two pass but the others, agh, don't." He answers slowly picking himself up. "Can I have my book back please?" He asks.  
"No." Naruko answers. Kakashi looks to her and screams like a little girl.  
"MY BOOK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screams seeing it covered in flames. He falls hilariously back to the ground and starts crying. " My beautiful, beautiful baby I will avenge you. Your death was not in vain I promise." He sobs.  
\----A Little While Later----  
Two children were tied to a post while two others happily ate their lunches or so Kakashi thought. When Sakura said 'thank you' obviously not wanting to he became confused. He noticed a piece of rice on Saukra's cheek and his jaw dropped.  
"Wait when did you!? W-what?" He gawked. Somehow his daughters had shared their lunches with their teammates without him seeing it.  
"It's called genjutsu Tou-san." Karin smirked at the bumbling man.  
"You all pass." He sighed and dismissed the group to whatever they wanted to do for the rest of the day. "I need a drink."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a boring few months of D-Rank missions. The team of four were fed up with the missions but one decided to act on it.  
"NO MORE OLD MAN!" Naruko yelled angrily throwing her arms into an x-shape. "Give us a good mission dammit!" Naruko still had her arms up after Kakashi whacked her head.  
"No cursing." He chided.  
"Dammit is not a curse."  
"In my books, its is."  
"No in your books is porn." Everyone froze and most burst out laughing at the completely serious statement. Naruko kept a straight face the entire time. "Okay now that I broke Kakashi he can't stop me." She said turning back to the hokage and pointing to him. "Now old man give us a good mission." She demanded.  
"No because you are not nearly mature enough!" Sakura's mother said. (Why is she even here) "I'm not going to let you the little demon bitch get my daughter killed!"  
"WHY IS SHE HERE?" Kakashi went from his frozen like state to a boiling lava pit in a matter of seconds .  
'"I do not know? Why are you here?" Iruka asked venomously.  
"Uhh" is her oh so intelligent response.  
"Get her out now." The Hokage orders.  
"I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted. Fine I'll give you’re a C-Rank mission." Hiruzen smiled and took his pipe out of his mouth. "You will be body guards for a bridge builder. Please come in Tazuna."  
"These pipsqueaks are gonna protect –hic- me? Don make me laugh. It’s a bunch a girls a emo child and an actual ninja. An za short une don't look tha smart anywho –hic-." He slurred out drunkenly.  
"Who's he talk.i..n...g?" Naruko slowed down her question realizing she was the shortest. "HEY ASSHOLE!" Naruko laid on the floor birds flying around her head Kakashi's book hovering where her head was.  
"I thought I said no swear words!" He scolded.  
"Foxes and dogs go round and round." She said in a slurred voice from her position on the ground.  
"We will meet you at the gates in five minutes."  
\---Five Minutes Later---  
Naruko dragged Kakashi along so, he wouldn't be late. She saw Sakura, Sasuke, and Karin waiting at the entrance. Karin had gone on ahead of her sister and father.  
"Let's go already." Tazuna said impatiently.  
"Chill old man." Karin snapped.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After throwing yet another random kunai at a tree, Naruko stepped into a puddle and froze. The other did not notice her stop. She pulled out a kunai it's metal blade hitting the metal bracers she had put on her legs. The noise got the other attention.  
"Naruko why did you stop?" Kakashi asked.  
"Somethings o~" Everyone screamed as a chain cut through Kakashi. Naruko froze and Karin and Sakura both mentally said oh shit and ran to the sides of the dirt road. Sasuke thought they were both being cowards but did not have time to call them out on it as the ninja that attacked revealed themselves and were now rushing in towards their group. He pinned the chain that connected the two to a tree. Releasing the chain, they freed themselves and rushed in for Tazuna. He wasn't going to get there in time!  
A gasp of pain as poised blade sliced into the smallest child of the Konoha groups side and then two screams as a blade plunged through one of the ninjas hearts than was yanked back out to behead the other. Naruko took deep desperate breaths covered in blood standing in front of the dead bodies. A golden bladed katana with black vine like designs on the blade was in her hand dripping with blood revealing the doer of the deed. (Is that a word or a thing?) Sasuke stared with wide eyes and jaw hanging. Sakura and Karin had their heads facing away from the terrible sight while Tazuna turned around and proceeded to throw up.  
"No, Naruko!" A familiar voice called from a little ways down the path. Everyone looked to see Kakashi. Naruko when dead still not even the sound of her breath could be heard as she paused. She then looked from Kakashi to the blade and then from the blade to the bodies and screamed.  
"Shit." Kakashi said running over to her. He chided himself he should have known better especially after hearing about what the girl had done while he was in a coma. He pulled the girl to his chest and rocked her gently.  
"We need to go back to village to treat Naruko's poisoned blood." No one noticed the girl pulling out a dagger shakily and plunging it into her old scar on her hand. Kakashi felt the warm liquid drip onto his leg and freaked out quickly tending to it. Luckily this time it was not infected as it had been the first time so it would heal within a few days as long as he kept an eye on it.  
"We should leave!" Sakura snapped. "This is so not a C-Rank we are gonna get killed!"  
"Sakura's right." Sasuke reinforced the pink haired girls statement.  
"So Tazuna did you know these guys were after you?" Kakashi glares at the man who is slowly backing away.  
"M-mabey?" He said.  
"So you gave the wrong information and just caused my 12 year old daughter to kill two nin because you did not give all the information to the mission givers!?" Everyone can feel the KI building up.  
"I couldn't afford to pay any more so I lied but my bridge is going to set my people free! If I die on the way than no one will have the guts to finish it if I got killed because of it. If that were to happen than Gato would win!"  
"Wait what do you mean free?"  
"A mob boss named Gato has taken over the Land of Waves and rules it with an iron fist. He hogs the money to himself and gives us the bare minimum. It's horrible and if I build my bridge we will be able to trade with other places and restart the flow of money to my home!" Tazuna explained "Please don't leave I can't do this without you're help!" He pleaded.  
"Fine." Karin said leaving no room for the others to protest.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had gone through an entire argument about whether or not they should continue the mission but ultimately decided to continue on. They would probably regret that. In the hidden mist, they encountered a S-class missing nin named Zabuza who had been taken away by a fake hunter-nin after they defeated him. Now two out of their four man, team were out. Naruko being withdrawn and distant and Kakashi weak and injured. The only thing that had going their way this whole trip was the fact that Tazuna's house was nearby. They were able to get there around noon and treat Kakashi. After it was certain that Kakashi was fine a few hours had passed bringing dinner time around. Tazuna invited the kids to dinner while Kakashi rested. This was where they met Inari.  
"You guys are stupid." Inari muttered not expecting any of them to hear.  
"Excuse me brat what was that?" Naruko for the first time snapped out of her distant state. Inari debated not repeating but decided against it.  
"I said you guys are stupid! No-one can oppose Gato! You're just gonna die!" Inari hissed.  
"That is not true! We are ninja's we are going to protect you guys. We are heroes to put it bluntly for your apparently one track unopen mind!" Naruko growled.  
"There is no such thing as heroes or saviors" Naruko mentally retorts saying she never said savior "my dad was stupid and though he could defeat Gato! He was wrong!"  
"You brat!" Naruko yells.  
"You don't know how it feels to lose something important!" Naruko's face turns into a angry snarl.  
"I have lost more than you ever have or will and I can't say I wasn't aa pessimistic brat because I was but that got me nowhere as soon as I let go or accepted that something happened life became a hell of a lot better!" Naruko runs out the door.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the forest Naruko ran. To where you may ask. The answer was nowhere in particular. She just needed to get away. She only stopped once she reached a clearing and realized she might get lost if she goes to far.  
"Hello there." A gentle voice calls scaring the daylights out of Naruko. Naruko let out a scream. "Oh my apologies I did not intend to startle you. My name is Haku what is yours?" Naruko seeing the young girl gathering flowers from a patch in the clearing relaxes.  
"My name is N-Naruko."  
"It is nice to meet you Naruko." Naruko settled down next to the girl.  
"Pardon me if this is a bit of an odd question" Naruko started and Haku gave her an intrigued glance "but do you believe in hero's." Haku paused it really was an odd question,  
"No." Haku finally answered after a few seconds of awkward silence. Naruko sighed.  
"Why not?" She inquired.  
"Because I have never met one." Now that got Naruko's attention.  
"But how does that make you not believe they exist. Hardly anyone has ever seen the tailed beasts except for the people who were attacked by them. But despite most the people never having seen them never even doubt their existence." This time it was Haku who had to think.  
"You're right I guess I don't believe because I am one who lives by reality not fantasy." Haku says not in an insulting way mind you. "I have only ever seen the negativity of this world all except for once. Tell me Naruko do you have a dream?" Haku questioned the younger girl.  
"Umm yes."  
"What is it?"  
"Uh I used to want to become hokage and bring justice to the true cause of a major attack against my village. But now I still want to become hokage but now I want to be a better me than I was the previous day." Haku smiles.  
"There is someone I will protect with my life and my dream is to forever stay by his side." Haku gives a sad smile. "I must go sadly." Naruko grabbed the older girls shoulder.  
"You know you and Zabuza don't have to work for Gato." The blonde said softly. Haku gasped.  
"H-ho-how did you know!?" She gasped.  
"That is a secret." She can sense Haku's rapidly growing panic and fear, thanks Kurama. "Relax Haku we meet here not ninja and missing-nin but two kids who are wandering a forest. I will not fight you or harm you here but the same cannot be said for when I see you again." Haku was very confused but relieved the girl from before was not this one but at the same time she was. This Naruko was calmer and more philosophical or whatever you call it. Haku began to disappear into the growth but not before turning around.  
"You know I bet if we met somewhere else in another life time, in another place you and I could have been friends." Haku said sadly.  
"It doesn't have to be that way you know." Naruko whispered despite knowing Haku had already left.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day they had found all of Tazuna's workers dead. Inari's mother had been almost kidnapped. Inari grew some bravery... WHAT DID YOU THINK I WAS GOING TO SAY!? And the day would just get worse. They knew as soon as mist began to cover the bridge that this was finally it. Gato had sent for Tazuna to be killed and this time someone was not going to walk away with their life. Kakashi was thankful Naruko was not their she had stayed behind to guard the house. Naruko would probably be to afraid to fight after what had happened on the way to Tazunas's house.  
"Gato did not approve this bridge." Zabuza growls in his scratchy voice.  
"Gato don't approve nothing that could free us from his reign of terror!" Tazuna yells before being told to shut up by Karin lest he piss off Zabuza more. Haku jumps forward attacking Sasuke.  
Everyone is surprised when Haku begins to do one handed signs. Sasuke panics only having one hand to defend himself with since the other is preventing him from being impaled by a senbon in Haku's hand.  
"One thousand needles of death!" Haku cries out. Sasuke gets an idea after remembering the tree climbing exercises from the academy and how when he put too much chakra at his feet he would be propelled away from his point of contact. So, with the knowledge gained though errors he manages to avoids the onslaught of ice needles by throwing his chakra to his feet therefore propelling himself upwards. In doing so Sasuke becomes cocky and being cocky in a fight equals almost certain death. He throws Kunai and appear behind Haku. He does not consider the possibilities of Haku having a trump card.  
"Hidden Justu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" By the time they are formed it is too late for Sasuke to do anything. Zabuza uses the distraction Haku had inadvertently caused to attack Kakashi while he was off guard. Sasuke can't match the speed output by the fake hunter-nin. He takes every blow and feels every cut of a kunai as it digs into his flesh. Within seconds he is exhausted on the ground. Haku goes in for a killing blow. An arm grabs Haku's hand and a gust of wind blows away the mist making it look as if it was never there. The entire battlefield is now visible. Kakashi battling Zabuza, Karin guarding Tazuna with Sakura not being much help and Haku, Sasuke, and Naruko in the Ice Mirror prison. Kakashi gasps only being able to see his daughter for a second inside the death trap. But he cannot turn away for a second Zabuza proves this by getting a deep cut in on Kakashi's back from his nape over his left shoulder blade to his mid back just missing the Konoha-nins spinal cord.  
"What are you doing!?" Haku yelps.  
"Saving my teammate." She growls. Sasuke looks up. If they had been paying attention to activity outside the prison of mirrors they would have heard Sakura's shrill scream after seeing Sasuke's state.  
"Now I have to kill you if you had just stayed away I could have let you live." Haku says sadly. Naruko sorts brining confusion to Sasuke who had only ever seen Naruko as a weak ninja and the dead last for almost all their academy years.  
"Could have let me live?" She says in a voice no one had ever heard. "You don't get a choice." She snarled lunging forward forcing Haku to jump back into her mirrors.  
"No, it is you that does not have a choice." Haku screams it sounds as though she is crying. "You cannot destroy or melt my ice mirrors and as I told you yesterday, before anything comes my dream to protect Zabuza. I am sorry I truly wish we could have been friends. It would have been nice to know what that was like." Naruko growls.  
"Unbreakable my ASS just watch me!"  
"Where did you get this language from?" Kakashi sweat drops not having time to scold the girl. Instead focused on defeating Zabuza. He summoned his dog pack who was easily pinned with around 400 pounds of dog on him. What happened next surprised everyone.  
"Futtō Hakai!" Naruko screamed and water began easily eating away at the mirrors. The air around the water was distorted by heat. The mirror was not the only thing that was melting. Haku's mask began to melt away while not only her clothes but Naruko's, and Sasuke's clothes began to gain holes. Naruko pulled out the same golden and vine blade sword from before. She walked over to the defeated Haku who sat kneeling knowing she had lost and death was coming to claim her. Naruko raised the sword and then thrust downwards.  
"NO NARUKO!" Kakashi screamed. But everyone's worry was all for naught at least about Naruko killing again. The swords incredibly sharp blade dug easily into the stone bridge.  
"Haku 'you don't have a right to the cards you believe you should have been dealt in life. But you do have an obligation to play the hell out of the ones you're holding'(quote from Cheryl Strayed). Make your choice if you want to die, fine than it is not my place to intervene. But if death is your choice you must do it yourself I have already stained my hands but I refuse to stain them further. You can choose to change. Now play your cards." She said. The two not family members of team 7 could not process that this was the same Naruko as their borderline idiot teammate. Haku tried for words but to no avail she just sputtered incoherently. Naruko was unaware of what her speech had done. Zabuza stopped struggling Kakashi used this lack of fight to disable Zabuza's arms by dislocating the shoulders.  
"I-I want to liv~" Haku's proclamation was interrupted by a large kunai that pierced her from the back and stuck out her chest. The smile that had been creeping it's way onto Naruko's face once she realized she had convinced Haku to change fell to a look of absolute horror.  
"You two are utterly useless!" Came a laugh that sounded more disgusting than someone who had smoked for 20 lifetimes. "It's a good thing I never planned on paying you in the first place."  
"No Haku wasn't done." Naruko whispers hoarsely as Gato kicks the older girls body over right in front of her. "She told me she wanted to protect Zabuza until he died." Zabuza hear the blonde's whispers and gasps. He thought Haku would love to leave his service and the only reason she stuck around was because he had turned her into a wanted criminal. She cared for him and he had been to blind to notice the young girls' affection. He could have had a daughter instead he lost a close friend. This pissed him off.  
"Kakashi let me up." He demanded of the jounin. "We no longer have any reason to fight if Gato aint gonna pay up and I'm not gonna let him get away with killin Haku." He half whispered half growled to Kakashi. Kakashi looked to Naruko knowing she had heard Zabuza and she nodded meaning she sensed he was telling the truth. Kakashi called off his niniken. As soon as Zabuza felt the weight lift from him he lunged forward with a kunai in his mouth and began killing thugs of Gato's left and right. He got to Gato with relevant ease but the kunai in his mouth could not bring the justice he wished to deal upon the evil man. Naruko must have sensed this and called out to Zabuza. She ripped the golden katana out of the ground and threw it to him. Zabuza pushed past the pain to use his arms to catch the hilt how Naruko the wit so he could catch not the blade he did not know but he did not question it. (GORE WARNING) Instead he plunged the blade into Gato's heart than while the man was still conscious beheaded him as roughly and a slowly as he could by sawing back and for and not putting a lot of pressure on the blade that could easily slice through stone. (GORE WARNING END)  
Zabuza collapsed to the ground crying. Whispering about how sorry he was about Haku not having been able to live a fulfilling life because of his actions. Naruko shot up from her position of looking down not having wanted to see the beheading of another human in less than one week. She ran over to Haku and placed her head to the other girl's chest being careful of the dagger and gasped.  
"Bring Zabuza back to the village ALIVE." She emphasized the alive part.  
"Wait where are you going?" Sakura asked.  
"Haku is not dead yet." She said. Zabuza's head shot up. "FLYING THINDER GOD JUTSU!" Kakashi stood hyperventilating.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kunai she had been throwing along the path were like checkpoints for her to move to. The first one back was hard since after killing the demon brothers she had been too traumatized to remember to throw kunai so it was harder considering she had only ever practiced going across training grounds. Somehow, she managed. She desperately counted down how many more 'checkpoints' were left until she would arrive at the village. She arrived almost out of chakra but oddly did not feel the same exhaustion as she had when she began her jumps or steps across the path back. she ran into the village not having time to summon Kurama to carry Haku instead carried the larger girl as gently as possible in her arms bridal style.  
She ran through crowds which were thick and everywhere since it was mid-day. She threw out her chakra as Karin has explained that she did when sensing chakra. She searched for a certain signature and found it surrounded by other familiar chakra signatures. She would have preferred them not see her like this her scars visible through the holes of her almost entirely melted clothing (Thank god for shinobi bandages to cover her certain parts) but in order to save Haku's life her wishes would be coming second. She focused her chakra in her feet doing as Sasuke had did to avoid the ice needles. She put an excessive amount of her chakra into her feet somehow still having enough left to do so. She ran to the training field where the rest of the Konoha 11 were eating a picnic after doing their days' worth of d-rank missions. Naruko burst into the field startling most there.  
"TSUNADE!" She screamed desperately as she collapsed to the ground.  
"Naruko?"  
"Oh my god!"  
"What happened!?" The reactions were varied.  
"Save Haku! Dagger chest. Hirashin back from village Gato dead." She rapidly spoke. Her speech pattern whether due to the trauma or her usual habit of reverting back to how she used to talk was unable to be determined it was probably both any way. "First kill horror! Not c-rank mission was B to A- rank mission I killed!" She begins to hyperventilate forgetting about Haku. "S-rank missing-nin. Mob boss. HAKU HELP HAKU!" She screams remembering the older girl and shoving her into Tsunade's arms. Tsunade goes into medic mode seeing the girls impaled chest. The others try to calm Naruko down but are unsuccessful until Shikamaru steps forward. He grabs her shoulders and in an unusual display pulls her into a tight hug. He also lets some of his chakra bleed out into the surrounding air.  
"Shh, rest now." He soothes gently rubbing her head. Naruko's eyes quickly closed as she succumbs to exhaustion.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
AN- Holy crap that was 6000+ words. It was fun to write thought but I think I may have unintentionally rushed it considering the wave arc took 13, 22 minute episodes but only took me less than 5000 words considering the beginning of this chap is the bell test. Anywho I hope you like it and thank you to everyone who has stuck with me.  
Futtō Hakai= boiling breakdown.  
SOS out-


	23. Chunnin Exams Begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Hello my readers I have Beta now YAY! Thank you Nagisa Maeda (from fanfiction) you are awesome. Any how the chunnin exam is beginning and here it starts to diverge from cannon. Don't know what I mean? Well you will see in upcoming chapters. Hope you like it. There is a poll ON MY PAGE (On fanfiction at https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6137509/Summer-Of-Shadows) on who to pair Haku with. Only two people have voted and on different people making a tie and I'm not making a harem I honestly can't stand those. Anyway sorry for the rant now get on reading.

Three days later the rest of team 7 arrived. They found out Haku was alive but in a medically induced coma. The older girl had gotten extremely lucky the kunai had somehow missed her lungs, heart, and major arteries despite being lodged in a clusterfuck of those things. The chakra powerhouse that brought Haku back was nowhere to be found.

"Naruko chill out!" Kurama jumped out of the way of another flying tree.

"No!" Naruko yelled angrily.

"Your gonna break something of yours!" He yelled back as this time the debris from a smashed boulder came tumbling his way. "Hey watch it!" He snapped.

"Go away!" Naruko threw a ball of chakra at him.

"Sorry for TRYING to HELP!" Kurama snorted and swished his tails as he pivoted away from the girl and went to go find Akamaru and Kiba they would be much more fun to hang out with. As soon as he was out of sight Naruko sighed. It had felt like he would never leave.

She had felt the memories creeping their way back up the longer she was unable to wash her hands. After searching through her things for the right storage scroll she ran over to the nearby creek and set out the things inside of the scroll. A pot of ink, a paint brush and a bar of soap.

She sat down and took off her sandals and undid the bandages she had wrapped around her feet. Opening the small pot of ink, she laid her left arm on her lap and began making precise brush strokes. She repeated the process on the other hand which was difficult but she managed. She would have to work on improving her left-handed writing.

She made sure the seals were correct before she activated them. She let out a hiss off pain and the seals deactivated leaving her skin raw. They were seals she made to disinfect weapons to remove the blood stained onto them. She used the soap to scrub harshly at the skin to get off the now useless seals which were sadly one use only.

She then repeated the process until her arms were bleeding in some places. It was almost sunset and she was about to do it one more until a hand stopped her. She turned around to see Choji's father. She was not worried or scared of the large man. Yes, he had once been a part of the mobs that had tried to kill her but once he got to know the real her he constantly apologized to her to the point of annoyance.

Naruko quickly tried to hide her arms from the older shinobi. Chouza saw them anyway and grabbed her shoulder and slid his hands down to her elbow and gently moved her arms into view. Naruko blushed in embarrassment and turned her head away.

"Why?" He asked.

"The blood is still there." She mumbled.

"Yes, there is blood. Your own that you put there."

"No, their blood." She emphasized the their.

"Who's? I only see yours."

"The demon brothers."

"Why would their blood be on you?"

"I killed them." Her breath hitches. "I'm a monster." Her breathing quickens as panic began bubbling to the surface. She begins to tug against Chouza's light but sure grip. "I need to get it off let go!" But Chouza just grasps her tiny arms, which he can fit his hold hand around, a bit tighter.

"You killed them?" He asks. Inwardly he cannot believe it she always hated death except for spider she would smash a spider in seconds. "Why?" He asks know how it had felt after his first kill when he was 16. He remembered that all he wanted was someone to talk to but he didn't want to go to anyone. The little girl in front of him was just that a little girl she had just had her first kill and she was only 12.

"I-I thought they killed Kakashi. I was so mad! I wanted them to pay!" She cries hiding her face in his chest.

"How did you do it?" He knows that she needs to accept it happened and move on.

"I st st stabbed one right through the chest he was going for Sa-Sasuke and Tazuna. The other I -I cut his- I cut his head off!" She screams in terror remembering the sight of the head detaching from the body as her blade sliced through it.

She might be a shinobi, she might act mature sometimes, and she might be a prankster to others but she was still a child. She was not ready for that kind of gore, mentally or emotionally. Chouza sat with her as the sun set and soon realized soft snores were coming from the little girl.

He let a chuckle escape his mouth and placed her gently in the grass. He collected the soap, closed the ink pot, and washed the paint brush off in the stream of water. He stashed the three items in his pockets and picked up the sleeping child.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Missing something?" Chouza asked Kakashi who had a defeated look.

"I swear the word curfew doesn't exist in her dictionary of words to remember the meaning of." Chouza let out a quite laugh. "Thank you Chouza. See you later." Kakashi said as he took the girl into his own arms. Chouza waved as he walks away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been ten days since the incident and all of her friends had somehow found out about it and now Naruko was always with at least one friend. She was not left unsupervised at any time. Poor Shikamaru was stuck with her the most out of their group, and she constantly talked his ear off.

It was a temporary solution as the Chunin exams were coming up and all of her friends had been nominated by their jounin sensei and would be preparing for the exams. In fact, there were already teams arriving in Konoha.

One of those teams came from Suna. Naruko and Shikamaru had a run in with the team earlier in the week and both decided they did not like them. They were rude and full of themselves. The red-haired boy with the tattoo, gourd, and raccoon eyes was creepy.

"You're going to get Naruko killed! She is probably still traumatized from the mission!" Iruka screamed at his husband. "I was her instructor for her last year at the academy which only ended a few months ago! She is not ready especially with Anko being one of the exam proctors! You know that woman has a few screws loose!" Kakashi paled visibly at the mention of purple haired woman's name.

"Iruka I am their instructor and as such I decide whether or not they compete." Kakashi stated.

"Yeah and I am two of your teams' mother figure!" Iruka snapped back.

"And I'm their father what is your point!" Kakashi deals back. "She has grown so much in such a short time. She is ready Iruka." He softens his voice.

"She is going to get killed or maimed or hurt!" Iruka starts to speed talk. Kakashi goes to embrace him but is shoved away. "Don't touch me!" Iruka snaps venomously. Kakashi, taken aback by the youngers attitude, can only stand there staring. "Oh, and your sleeping on the couch, tonight!" Iruka jabs as he walks away leaving a confused and hurt Kakashi.

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, Iruka was planning a small test of his own for the members of team 7 to test their strength.

(I am not gonna retype the little pre-test that Iruka gave them since it would go the exact same way as in the anime and Karin's is almost Identical to Sakura's test but uses mean Naruko instead of a nice Sasuke)

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Believe me now?" Kakashi asked with a smirk.

"You're still sleeping on the couch though." Kakashi started sputtering. Iruka then proceeded to throw salt into the wound by calling Kurama whom Naruko had out for the past few days. (Bless her and her insane chakra stores). "NO! KURAMA CANNOT SLEEP WITH YOU!" Kakashi yelled jealously. Kurama sneered his direction and with a teasing flick of his tails, disappeared up the stairs.

"Let us through please Sir's!" Came a familiar voice. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Not even into the exam sign up room there was already trouble. Naruko cowered behind Karin immediately recognizing the familiar voice.

Even though they were at the back and she could not see a thing especially with her short height, as much as she loathed to admit it, she could still imagine Lee yelling at the instructors while still being respectful in his green jumper. She had been avoiding him (Quite successfully if she did say so herself) since the day she tried to apologize to him.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
FLASHBACK

"Unfortunately Naruko," he had started "I am not sure I can forgive you as a friend." This was when she realized just how badly she had messed up "What you did was very mean and it hurt me a lot." She hated herself for hurting him in HER anger.

"You had even once told me to never say I'm gonna give up and yet you told me in anger to give up. I once read somewhere that words said in anger are often the most honest as all the normal barriers of courtesy and filters are gone." Naruko was devastated Lee was her oldest and most trusted friend and her betrayal lost him. "Maybe we can be friends again one day but for now I will only work with you when necessary I do appreciate your apology though." She had lost him with no certain promise of return after all maybe was a yes or a no.

Flashback End  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
It still haunted her the memory of his rejection. She was so out of it that she only realized they were at the door once Sasuke and Karin spoke up at the same time. They said different thing but both said something about a genjustu needing to be dropped.

The two shinobi removed a genjutsu revealing they were not on the third floor but the second. The shinobi with the bandage over his nose lunged forward to attack Sasuke. Naruko couldn't move in time to stop it but she didn't need to as Lee used his exceptional speed to jump in between the two sides.

Sasuke looked surprised, he was the only one in their group who was. Sakura, Karin, and Naruko had all been exposed to the green wearing boy's speed when they had all been friends. That thought hit Naruko like a ton of bricks. She was surrounded by more enemies than friends. Her only friend in front of her was Karin.

"Hello Sakura." Lee spat out with a venom never heard from him. Naruko gasped Lee had always had a major crush on Sakura what changed. And of course Sakura was Sakura.

"Hello Lee." She said as seductively as a twelve year old could muster which was not much. Lee made a disgusted noise and turned away from her.

"Betrayer." He spat.

"What?" Sakura said confused.

"You betrayed Hokage-sama." Lee growled. Everyone immediately went on guard thinking he meant Sarutobi.

"What!? I would never betray Sarutobi-sama!" She screamed defensively.

"Excuse me for being unclear, Future Hokage-sama!" Sakura still looked at him as though he had eight heads. "YOU BETYRATED NARUKO-SAN'S TRUST!" When Naruko realized this is who he was talking about she curled into herself she didn't want all these strange shinobi staring at her. Sakura's face twisted into unconcealed rage.

"One, she's a demon, two, she is moody, and three, you betrayed her TOO!" Sakura smirks thinking she won not noticing the anger building up in Naruko. The other genin just watch on. Kiba even had the audacity to pull popcorn out of some pocket dimension.

"I did not betray her! I told her we could no longer be friends but I will not treat her like a bag of garbage! " Lee's forehead smashed into Sakura's.

"YOU LEFT HER!"

"YOU LEFT HER AND BEAT HER AND BULLIED HER! BITCH!" Lee snaps and curses which for him is very, very rare.

"ENOUGH!" Naruko finally raises her voice. She appears in between the two and pushes hard on their chests throwing each about 5 feet from their original positions. Every one ran for their lives feeling the KI coming from Naruko. No one would dare to mess with that right before the test.

BREAKLINE

Naruko glared at the ground the entire way to the real exam room. Kakashi was waiting for them outside. She looked up at him and he rubbed her long blonde hair. He then told them how proud he was of them and then told them good luck.

Inside only made Naruko's mood worse. Ino jumped Sasuke immediately. She might be Naruko's friend but Kami was she a fangirl. Then the ninja who were already in the room glared daggers at the latest rookie team.

Naruko simply returned their dagger glares with laser vision glares. She didn't notice the red tint that came to the ends of her hair. It hadn't happened for years so why would she look for it? Then finally people who would improve her mood came over.

She saw Choji and Shikamaru walk up behind Ino. She watched Choji reach into his seeming endless bag of chips for more. She saw the hand holding the bag which held his Apatite stone bracelet. She let out a a breath she didn't even realize she was holding when Shikamaru spoke up.

"So you guys are doing this troublesome exam too?" He was the usual Nara lazy to an T.

"Oh look it's all the idiots in one spot." Kiba cackles from behind. Naruko whips around and punches him square in the nose.

"GAH! What the fuck!" He says through his hand now holding his bloody nose.

"That is for enjoying the earlier altercation." Naruko answers.

"You guys might want to keep it down." Came an unfamiliar voice. The children all turned around to see a silver haired shinobi.

"Hey tou-san's not the only one with silver hair at a young age!" Naruko yells joyfully. The silver haired boy twitches but then put back on a friendly smile. Somehow Sakura knows the boy's name as she calls out hesitantly .

"Y-you're Ka-Kabuto right?" The older genin nods.

"This is my seventh time taking this test so I know the ropes. I also have info for those curious about their opponents." Naruko decides this boy went through the wrong walk in life and should have been a merchant or salesman instead.

He shows them info on a few people. One catches everyone's eye. Gaara of the Hidden Sand who went on B-rank missions and others an always came back unscathed.

They do not get time to talk much about it as a genin jumps from the crowd and attacks Kabuto. Kabuto falls to his knees and vomits after the attack making Naruko's sensitive sense of smell go nuts. Nevertheless, she runs over to Kabuto with Sakura at her side.

"What the hell?" Naruko demands.

"Silence Degenerates!" Comes a voice from the front of the room. Everyone looks to see a scarred man surrounded by other leaf ninja. "Sorry to keep you waiting, My name Is Ibiki Morino I am the Proctor of the first test for this exam. Get ready!"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

AN- Hello hope you like this chapter. I have not watched the original Naruto anime in a while so on my computer Netflix is open so I can rewatch then type some so these chapters where it is almost the same as cannon will take a little longer to type up. Thank You again Nagisa Maeda :)

SOS out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Hello hope you like this chapter. I have not watched the original Naruto anime in a while so on my computer Netflix is open so I can rewatch then type some so these chapters where it is almost the same as cannon will take a little longer to type up. Thank You again Nagisa Maeda :)
> 
> SOS out~


	24. You Pass and Forest of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- So the begging of this chapter is okay but then towards the end it goes to absolute shit so be warned. It was so hard to write the forest of death.
> 
> Anyway I'm sorry about this chap I just got so frustrated watching the episode than loosing my place having to find and then type after only a few seconds of show before I forgot what they said.

 

Ibiki reprimanded the sound genin and told them they weren't allowed to do as they please before the exam and if they continue to do so they will be disqualified. They lied through their teeth as they apologized.

Ibiki took their example to explain that teams were not allowed to fight unless an exam proctor allowed it and even then no lethal attacks were permitted.

"Now turn in all your applications and you will receive a piece of paper with a number on it. This number is where you will sit! You may not be sitting next to your teammates as it all depends on the luck of the draw!" Ibiki yelled so all the genin could hear him. Naruko groaned at the words Written Test. She was a hands on visual learner. She had always struggled with written tests.

* * *

 

Before Naruko knew it she was sitting away from her teammates. Karin was across the room and looked like she wanted to molest the paper. She loved tests no matter written or physical and she loved pushing her limits. Don't get her wrong, so did Naruko but unlike Karin, Naruko liked to prove her mettle on the field.

Naruko groaned. A small nudge at her foot made her look over to her desk neighbor. A small shy girl. Her eyes gave away her heritage as a Hyuga.

"Oh um your Hinata Hyuga right?" Naruko asked, a little embarrassed she had not noticed the girl.

"Y-yes lets both do our best uh okay." Hinata gave a small smile. Naruko returned Hinata's smile with one of her own bright one. She didn't notice the tomato blush that took over Hinata's face because Ibiki called for their attention again.

"There are a few rules you must know I will not repeat and will not take questions so, listen closely. One, you start off with ten points and the paper in front of you has ten questions. The questions are worth one point and this is run off a point deduction system. Two, passing or failing depends on the collective score of a three man team..." Ibiki is interrupted by one of the shinobi at his back, Ibiki nods. "Or four man team." This got everyone's attention who had heard of a four man team!? "SILENCE!" Ibiki roared over the commotion. "Third rule is those caught cheating or deemed to be cheating will have two points deducted from their score!" Outrage was shown on most of the chunin hopefuls' faces but at the sane time all of the genin were terrified by the scarred exam proctor and dared not to speak out. "If any of your team gets a zero you will all be disqualified!" Naruko lets out a yelp as she practically feels Sakura's eyes bearing into her skull daring her to get a zero and see what happens. Naruko gulped nervously. Was it just her or was it too hot in here. "BEGIN!"

Naruko took one look and internally freaked out. There was no way she could answer a single one of these insane questions.

For almost 20 minutes she sat uselessly before noticing a bug that flew right in front of her face to sit on their desk. The bug was oddly interested in Hinata's pap...

 _I'M AN IDIOT!_ Naruko yelled at herself. As covertly as possible she looked around. She saw Tenten using mirrors, Shino his bugs, and Kiba using Akamaru. Finally Hinata spoke up offering to show Naruko her test but after a close call with a kunai and watching others who had been caught cheating Naruko opted to not cheat.

She looked down both ways and could see exam proctors on either side then she noticed something. Due to her painting hobby she had an unmatchable eye for detail. There was one more exam proctor than they began with and this one wasn't breathing.

His chest sat stone still. Some one was cheating! She widened her eyes when a boy down her row quitely complained about sand in his eyes. The only reason she heard him was because of her hearing perks. She almost screamed when she saw a lone eyeball floating above the boys paper.

In the reflection of a unsheathed sword in front of her she could see Sasuke and Neji using their dojutsu to cheat. Why didn't she think of that!

She activated her eyes but then froze she didn't know of any abiltiy it gave her that she could cheat with. She still could not control when she saw other perspectives and being a human lie detector would be worth nothing here.

For last few minutes until the tenth question was given she sat uselessly racking her brain for any abilities she may have forgotten. But none came before Ibiki's voice was telling them time was up and it was time for the tenth question.

"Alright here is the tenth question. But, before that I am adding some rules to go along with the tenth question. First you will choose whether or not to take the tenth question." The girl named Temari spoke up asking what would happen if they refused to take the tenth question and Ibiki answered in kind. "You will FAIL! And all the others of your team must choose to tale it for if one of you refuses you will all fail!" Ibiki smiled.

All kinds of chatter arose about how stupid it was. Of course people would take it. Why wouldn't they? "I said rules emphasis on the s because that was only one rule. Now the next rule if you choose to take the question and answer it incorrectly you will be forever prohibited from taking the chunnin exam again! Which means you will forever remain a genin!" Ibiki smiles. "Okay now for the question, oh wait before that raise your hand if you are opting out." The thought festers and boils in Naruko's mind. Internal turmoil almost gets to her as her hand starts to go up.

Then she has a moment of brilliance as she remembers something Kakashi once said when she was little. Ibiki was head of T&I!

"No you can't fool me! I'm no coward I may forever remain a genin but at least I know I will not cower at something as simple as a test. For if I cower at a simple question what is to say I will not do so when lives are on the line! This is the question, a question of bravery and reading in between the lines!'' When she had her brilliant moments, her speech turned the completely opposite of her nervous babble. She became eloquent and gracious in her words surprising even the most well-spoken shinobi. Ibiki smiled.

"You pass brat." He told her. "As do the rest of you." He then proceeded to explain the reasons behind the first exam being information gathering and bravery. Not ten seconds after Ibiki was finished did a blur burst in front of him.

Naruko acted on instinct and threw a kunai that had a seal she made that would send an electrical pulse paralyzing the being it landed on until she removed it. The blur caught it but tumbled to the ground as it paralyzed them. Unfortunately, she had not worked out a way to stop people from running their mouths.

"THE FUCK!" Screamed the purple haired shinobi on the floor. "Who dares to attack an exam proctor!" Naruko paled she thought it was an attacker. There were mumbles as people tried to figure out who threw it. The first exam sentinels stood up kunai in hand ready to take down any attackers. Ibiki was also on guard. She slowly stood up hoping to slip through the desks. She made her way to the front and then all attention was on her.

She sweat nervously. She pried open the purple haired shinobi's finger which were stuck like that. She channeled her chakra into her hand. She took the kunai out of the woman's hand and placed it back in the scroll from which it came.

"IT WAS YOU BRAT DISQUALIFIED!" The woman screamed.

"Anko you cannot disqualify her for getting you. If anything, you should be worried about your own rank considering a rookie genin just got the better of you." Ibiki revealed the woman to be Anko Mitarashi. Naruko paled once more. This woman was one of the few her father was terrified of. Anko growled.

"Fine! Any way as I was going to say my name is Anko Mitarashi I am the proctor of the second test. Follow me!"

* * *

 

"What is this place?"

"I never knew this was here!"

"It looks like a graveyard of trees." People chattered.

"This is the 44th training ground also called, The Forest of Death!" Anko smiled plotting their doom.

"WHAT!?" Came the cries of 78 gennin at once.

* * *

 

**(Cannon divergence starts to really be visible here)**

"I'm not scared!" Naruko insisted.

"Oh really? You have a lot of energy." Anko taunted. Mentally Sakura was calling Naruko idiot in any language she knew which for some reason was quite a few. Then without a millisecond pause Anko threw a kunai Naruko's direction. Then appeared behind the girl. "A kid like you is one of the GAH!" Anko screeched.

"Do NOT underestimate me." Naruko growled her usualy kind crystal blue eyes now an icy glacier. Anko stepped back a large cut going from her collarbone in between her breasts to her upper naval.

"Here is your kunai back." A creepy genin said using their TONGUE! Their TONGUE was holding the kunai. How disgusting!"

* * *

 

After signing consent forms, being told the time limit and being terrified out of their minds over the fact that other teams are going to be allowed to kill them to get a scroll, they were being sent off. Naruko's team got heaven scroll meaning they needed an earth scroll to pass.

In the forest of death they had been doing well until Naruko had to go to the bathroom and came back remembering an excessively long password they came up with.

These shinobi must have really thought Sasuke, Karin, and Sakura as idiots well the last one had not spotted either trick until told so she could be fooled.

Unbeknownst to the other Naruko was elsewhere being swallowed by a huge snake.

The enemy nin who had disguised themselves as Naruko swallowed his/her teams Earth scroll. Karin could not help herself she may or may not have found Kakashi's secret stash of Icha Icha Paradise.

"Dammmmmmmmmmm! Did you grow up in the red light district!?" Karin's EXCESSIVLY inappropriate comment made everyone turn bright red including the gennin who had swallowed the scroll.

"NO I DID NOT INSOLENT CHILD!"

After a thorough beat down of his team members Sasuke activated his sharingan and just once he thought the won the shinobi revealed themselves to be the defected Orochimaru of the Sannin. He was creepy and bit Sasuke's neck. No one noticed the very faded seal that formed in place of the bite.

The sannin smiled at spoke.

"We will meet again when you come to your senses and want power. But for now have fun passing." The sannin sneered as a green fire began eating away the earth scroll in his hand. A object came barrelling into view.

It smashed into Orochimaru, but the sannin took no damage as he shushined away before being hit. It was Choji who had barreled into the sannin. The rest of team ten came into view.

Sakura looked around in a daze to see a still bleeding Karin, a screaming Sasuke as he held his shoulder but her last teammate was nowhere to be found. Naruko had taken the brunt of every blow except for the last.

"What happened?" Came a shaky voice as Naruko limped around a tree.

"No we lost the Earth scroll we now just have our original heaven scroll." Sakura answered sadly.

"Dammit!" Naruko yelled. She had not been strong enough. Tsunade had once told her to get strong enough to protect all she loved and she failed, she still wasn't strong enough. "KAMI DAMMIT!" She screeched in anger and whipped around and punched a tree bare handed but fist filled which chakra.

And just like when she was 8 the tree was uprooted and sent flying but this time it was much more impressive because of the sheer size of the tree. Sakura just stood to traumatized to be surprised. Shikamaru's stance became rigid, Choji just gulped, and Ino was too busy fawning over Sasuke to pay much attention.

"We have an earth scroll." Shika spoke up. Naruko walked over to him and whispered something before collapsing exhausted.

"Lets go to the tower we are going to share scrolls they never said we couldn't." Shikamaru relays the now unconscious girls statement.

**(Since the focus of this story is Naruko we are not going to show all the other battles)**

Upon arriving at the two teams were given grief about not having two separate sets of scrolls. The hokage had to step in to prevent the two teams from being failed by the instructors. They were informed that they were the second team/teams to get to the tower. By the end of the exam 23 teams had passed and no one knew what had happened in the forest.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- oh my god that was absolutely horrible. It was so hard to write. I am so sorry for the terrible quality of this chapter and probably the next because I have a hard time writing from cannon so that is why when I can I will stray from it. PLZZZZ don't leave me for this.
> 
> SOS out~


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Can you believe I forgot today was my birthday!? I am stuck with my dad who I put up with for the day. He never does anything so this allows me to put out not one but two chapters ON MY BIRTHDAY! Anyway personal things aside this chapter was much better than the one I posted earlier today. That chap is gonna give me nightmares. I hope you guys like this.

The preliminaries passed in a daze mostly. She could not remember Sasuke's battle in detail, Tenten and Temari's, or Kankuro and the other shinobi she never bothered to learn about, and the rest after Hinata and Neji's battles she was not present for.

The only ones she remembered bits and pieces of were Sakura and that sand village genin Garra vs her friend. She had to watch her friend almost be killed but she did not interfere for if she did she would be killed by one of the sand genin's team then what use would she be.

But even in those battles she remembered little. The two that did stick in her head though were Neji vs. Hinata and Shikamaru vs. Kin. Shikamaru's battle she simply watched for reasons unknown but Hinata's and Neji's she had to interfere in.

* * *

 

It had started with a stare down between the two but Neji was the one who threw the first punch, verbally albeit but still a punch to the gut. He told Hinata she was never suited to be a shinobi, that she should forfeit then and there.

"Admit it Hinata you have no confidence. You are weak and a coward! The only reason you are here is because you couldn't say no to Shino and Kiba!" Neji yelled angrily.

"No, you're wrong!"

"Oh, am I? Your own father did not care for you because you were so cowardly and weak. Your sister Jana I, five years your junior is twenty times more skilled than you!" Neji taunted with a smirk. "You are nothing but a pampered brat of the head family." No one noticed a dark cloud forming over Naruko except Shikamaru who just watched knowing if Neji went too far Naruko would intervene.

The insults and jeers kept coming and Naruko watched in horror as Hinata began to shrink back in fear. She could see the girl who had always been so shy and kind drown in fear brought on by her cynical cousin who was to jealous care about his family.

"ENOUGH NEJI!" Naruko screamed angrily. Neji glared at her, daring her to keep talking but she being who she was took that dare and one upped it. "Who give's your ass" Kakashi who had been standing behind her smacked her head "the right" she continued as if Kakashi had not whacked her head "to tell her what she can or can't be!?" Neji growled at Naruko. "GO ON HINATA SHOW HIM YOU WANT TO CHANGE!"

In a dark corner, a person smiles this girl is going to be a hard battle once she gets older. The person wonders if they should kill her now before she becomes a real threat. Nah that would make it less fun after all the person hiding in the shadows believes in the thrill of the kill.

Naruko just changed the tides of battle and all the Jounin and Chunnin in the room can see that. The gennin however roll their eyes in annoyance at the blonde enigma for interruption the battle despite no actual blows being thrown yet.

"I won't run away!" Hinata yells which makes poor Kurenai pass out in utter shock. They were evenly matched in the fight for almost ten minutes before the battle turned deadly. Neji gets pissed that Hinata is somehow keeping up with him and his blows become not ones that belong in a battle not to the death.

"You. Little. Insolent." He says between strikes. "BITCH!" He aims a strike directly at her heart. It will kill her if it hits. Screams of don't do it and no echo throughout the room. The proctor was screaming stop but Neji did not listen. Everyone screamed in horror as the shot connected but not with Hinata's chest.

"NARUKO!" Kakashi screamed. Naruko had substituted her body with Hinata's and instead took the strike. Blood gushed out her mouth like a water fall and Neji stared in horror. Kakashi stood dead still not wanting to believe what had just happened.

"Naruko is d-dead?" Saukra stuttered back in her trance from the Forest of Death. But then to everyone's shock Naruko jumped forward with a solid punch to Nei's jaw easily cracking it and sending him flying. She wiped the blood off her chin unsuccessfully just causing it to smear.

"Anyone else would have DIED!" She screamed after walking over to Neji. "That strike was a death blow! You tried to kill your COUSIN! Do you know how valuable family is!? No of course you don't you are a overgrown BRAT!" She berated pushing Neji into the wall. The Hyuga boy looked about ready to piss himself. "Do you know how much I would have given for even a role model a few years ago! The only reason I'm not dead is because I found family! They are your best motivators and supporters and yet you would so easily give that up! You might have won here but let me tell you if I fight you in the finals you might not come out alive." She dropped him to the ground before storming off.

Kiba whimpered and thanked whatever gods were above that their match had been earlier this week. Naruko jumped back to where she had been standing, now where a barely breathing Hinata laid. After bringing Hinata to the medics Naruko disappeared.

* * *

 

"Naruko, Karin, for the first half of the month I will not be your teacher." Kakshi explained to his daughters.

"Why not?" They both asked.

"I am working with Sasuke." Naruko frowned.

"Well than who is out Sensei for now? It better not be Ebisu!" Naruko snapped shuddering at the thought of the stupid jonin. Kakashi looked at her like she was out of her mind.

"You think I would trust that idiot with you two?" He asked. "No I'm insane and probably handing over the first half of your training to someone more unreliable than Ebisu, Jiraiya of the sannin. I also have Sakura training with Tsunade." Kakashi said now questioning his decision of Naruko and Karin's sensei for the first half of the break. Naruko's eyes lit up literally, Jettobasugan activated.

"ERO-SENNIN!" She cheered. She had not seen the toad sage in forever. Kakashi couldn't help it he burst out laughing hearing the nick name she had given the sannin.

"Who?" Karin asked.

"Jiriaya is a super pervert but he is super strong too! He's funny and he is like the grandpa everyone wants!" Naruko grabbed her sisters' cheeks and shook her head back and forth leaving poor Karin out of sorts. Karin shook her head creating a questionable rattling noise.

"Naruko calm down, you activated Jettobasugan." Kakashi finally managed to get out in between rolls of laughter.

* * *

 

"Hello you tw~OUUUFFFFF" Jiraiya began to greet but was interrupted but a tackle hug from Naruko.

"Holy shit kid what you been eating bricks!?" Kakashi glared at Jiraiya.

"Don't try and funny business with them." Kakashi growled. Iruka who had secretly followed almost let loose a giggle as Kakashi promised to castrate Jiraiya if he even though about doing something with the girls.

For Kakashi to say that to the author of Icha Icha Paradise was something. Jiraiya looked at him after turning his head away from the girls who for some reason started a random game of tag.

"I know I have an uhhh... reputation but there are some lines even I will not cross. That is one of them, it is disgusting to even think that some people who don't care and do so anyway." Jiraiya's face scrunched up in disgust.

* * *

 

Because the sisters already knew tree walking and water walking Jiraiya focused their training on toad summoning. Two people holding the same contract at the same time was almost unheard of but soon one could say it happened here.

Luckily the girls were fast learners so it only took them a few days to learn how to summon. It became obviously clear that Karin held almost the same immense chakra that Naruko held. Jiraiya mention something about Uzumaki's and their insane chakra reserves. Another thing that became blaringly obvious is that the chief toad refused to acknowledge Karin as his summoner only accepting her sister. Karin luckily was not a person who was easily jealous and accepted it. If he had a reason he did not need to explain it to her after all he was eons older than her and had much more knowledge.

The rest of their time with Jiraiya was spent learning a move called Rasengan which they could easily form when they worked together or with their shadow clones  **(Karin learned to create after Naruko showed her once they learned it would not kill Karin).**  But separately was impossible for now.

* * *

 

The last half of the month was spent secretly training with Kakashi. No one would know what they worked on until the fruit of their labour was shown.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- I forgot to put in the last chapter how thankful I am that people are voting and on the people I did not expect Poll WILL BE CLOSING on the 31st so go vote. Once again thank you Nagisa Maeda for being a awesome beta!
> 
> SOS out~


	26. Invasion?

"The line up is posted!" Came an excited voice. Naruko perked up looking upwards away from her game. She snapped her head down.

"CHEAT!" Naruko accused.

"What how did you see that?" Karin puffed her cheeks out while folding her arms. Naruko chuckled and stood up.

"Let's go see who we're up against." Naruko grabbed Karin's hand and pulled her up.

* * *

 

Temari vs. Shikamaru Nara

Kankuro vs. Shino Aubrame

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara

Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake vs. Neji Hyuga

Karin vs. N/A

"Naruko you can't murder the poor boy!" Naruko pouted. She was about to protest when Sakura interrupted.

"C'mon Haku's awake!" Sakura informed the double trouble duo. Karin and Naruko quickly followed behind her through the village and to Haku's hospital room.

"Haku!" Naruko yelled and squished the poor older girl in a hug. Just then Zabuza burst through the door and once his eyes met with Haku's open ones he shoved Naruko out of the way and picked up the girl. Naruko glared at Zabuza from the corner where she landed but couldn't find it in herself to stay mad..

"You are not a tool. You're a human being." Zabuza choked out barely holding back his tears. Haku just stared blankly. "Haku?" He asked after Haku didn't move. "Haku?" He asked again, letting go. Haku still sat there unmoving staring blankly ahead. "W-whats wrong with her why isn't she responding!?" He began to panic. Luckily Tsunade came into the room before Zabuza could full on panic.

"She is completely aware of everything going on but you probably just shocked her so much by telling her everything she thought is wrong." Tsunade chuckled. Haku in turn shook her head as though to clear thoughts.

"What?" She said dumbly. Zabuza sighed in relief as Haku finally showed signs of intelligence.

"Also since I have been healing Haku as she slept she is good to go right now." Tsunade smiled. "Sarutobi-sensei told me that it is the same arrangement for her as it is right now for you Zabuza." Zabuza nodded knowing what she meant. They would be housed at the Uzumaki-Hatake house. Naruko groaned and Karin snapped over to look at her in disbelief thinking the groan was annoyance.

"We need a bigger house." Naruko groaned and Karin mumbled ohhh in understanding. It was pretty cramped already in their house and adding another person would make it very cramped. Oh well with the chunnin exams going on house hunting was not an option.

* * *

 

"First up is Temari of the Hidden Sand vs. Shikamaru Nara of the Hidden Leaf!" Called the announcer. "Get into place and three, two, one, GO!" Temari lunged forward. She had to knock out this stupid leaf genin and even better if she could put him out of commission than the invasion would be just a little easier. Temari opened her fan and swung downwards only to miss. The boy had stepped to the side. He pushed chakra into his hand and shove it into her side sending her flying.

"I forfiet!" He said. Temari stood dumbfounded.

"WHAT YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" She protested.

"Actually he can." The announcer told her. She had to be dragged back to the stands still fuming and sputtering.

The other fights went quick Shino won his battle and Sasuke lost his but no one saw what exactly happened as sand had covered Gaara and Sasuke. All they knew was Sasuke was unconscious and Garra wasn't once the sand disappeared.

Naruko felt something was off but brushed the uneasy feelings away. She needed to focus on her battle. She walked slowly down to the arena reluctant to leave her friends with the unexplainable uneasy feeling in her gut.

"Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake vs. Neji Hyuga BEGIN!" Naruko didn't want to waste time so she lunged first.

Up in the stands Shikamaru's eyes widened. Naruko had been discussing strategies to use in her battle with him earlier in the day and they decided she wouldn't attack first. He also noticed a desperation in her attacks. I was a quickness but not full on panic like something was going to happen she just didn't know what. Shikamaru slowly made his way over to the Hokage. He quickly tells the old man to tell his ANBU to be on guard something was up.

A big explosion came from on the field. Naruko was covered in dirt and Neji was spotless. Neji smirked getting cocky. Neji lunged for the small girl and hit five consecutive chakra points. Naruko screamed in anger at herself for getting sloppy when a kunai embedded itself into her shoulder.

Time seemed to slow down Neji's eyes widened as he saw the kunai. He hadn't throw that! Naruko fell to the ground grasping her shoulder which was now bloody.

The ANBU came out of the shadows weapons ready. No one got a chance to stop the Jounin Sand Nin that lunged at Naruko with a katana in hand. Kakashi tried to run through the frozen crowd but he wouldn't make it in time. Much to all the civilians surprise but not much to the shinobi Naruko smirked when the sand nin, whom was laughing like a lunatic, was right in front of her. She whispered something that no-one could make out. Suddenly Naruko was no longer in front of the man but behind him.

"Don't fuck with me bitch!" She snarled all the while smiling at the man. The kunai he threw into her shoulder was now plunged into his heart killing him.

"LANGUAGE!" Kakashi and Iruka screamed from the stands in unison. Naruko smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of her head as if she had not just murdered a person. Murdered the word rung over and over again in her head, she froze. Neji used this to fight dirty. He kicked her into a wall. She laid there unmoving just staring blankly.

"Get up and fight our match is not over yet the ANBU will fight the enemy nin, Demon!" He taunted. Naruko just stared not reacting at all. Neji frowned and picked her up by her collar. "You talked a pretty damn big game at the preliminaries!" He threw her body across the battlefield. She just sat.

"NARUKO GET YOUR ASS INTO GEAR!" Shikamaru shouted. "MOPE LATER!" Naruko began to move but sluggishly so. She pulled out... a dull kunai? She half heartedly lept at Neji swinging the kunai carelessly in front of her in the older boy's direction. He picked up a rock next to his feet and smiled nastily at the girl heading his direction.

The stone started to glow being infused with chakra. "Lay down on your back and expose your belly like the submissive bitch you should be DEMON!" He pelted the rock. unfourtanly for him he triggered another stronger memory. One of three boy in the school yard when Iruka stood up for her and for the first time she realized just how good it felt to be worried over. The rock went shooting her way.

The Hyuga's smiled they would have to praise the boy he earned a place in the family today. In the background ANBU were taking out enemy sand nin their invasion failing horribly.

The rock cut into her cheek and cut off a strand of hair. The blood dribbled down her cheek and onto the few bits of hair that were blowing forwards from the slight breeze. It was like a ripple effect. The little red spot of blood in her hair began to spread turning the rest of her hair red.

"Kushina?" Some shinobi gasped. Naruko lunged forwards aiming a kick for Neji's gut. The hand to hand lasted a few minutes before time was finally called.

Sadly for Naruko Neji won. There was only one thing, Naruko wasn't reacting when Neji was announced the winner. She was staring at the hokage. She made a few hand signs before disappearing.

Now she was behind the Hokage her hand in Gaara's gut. Gaara snarled at her and scratched her face. She pulled her hand out sand closing in where her hand had been and gives an odd look to Gaara.

"You have one inside you too. Mine has nine what about yours?" She talks in a quiet voice. Gaara's eyes widen.

"How do you know that!?" He quickly snaps in a angry but somehow quite voice. Naruko shrugs. Gaara contemplates something for a moment before talking again. "One, mine has one." Naruko smiles.

"What were you going to do to Hokage sama?" She smiles her expression reminiscent of when Kakashi hides the fact that he is about to murder you.

"Orochimaru of the Hidden Sound made a pact with our hokage. It's an invasion." Gaara says like it's not important.

"Your hokage is dead. His body smells rotten." She says finally close enough to the sand village's hokage to smell his disgusting odor. Gaara looks at her in confusion.

"What do you mean he's dead!?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- Sorry this chap was so not my best but I wanted to get out at least on chap since I haven't updated in a while.


	27. Of Beasts, a death, and Promotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- I noticed I made a mistake last chapter. The Hokage is the Kage of the Hidden leaf while the Kazekage is the kage of the hidden sand sorry bout that. Anywho this chapter made me feel like I was on a rollercoaster of emotions so be prepared

Gaara stared at the red haired girl as if she had nine heads. She just said that his villages kazekage, his father was dead, and yet he was standing next to them. Said village leader tilted his had downwards.

"Damn brat!" A slimy appendage wrapped itself around Naruko.

"EWWWWWWW GROSS!" She whined when she realized it was a tongue. "Hey aren't you that snake man/lady from the forest?" She said in a usually innocent voice.

"WHY YOU!" Orochimaru sputtered indignantly tightening his tongue around her body. A little grimace forced it's way onto her face.

"You've already lost." She said to him through gritted teeth as now it was hard to breath. She exhaled and the tongue tightened again.

"How so? We have the element of surprise!" Orochimaru cackled.

"No you don't. I noticed Naruko doing things she wasn't supposed to meaning something was off and that made me tell the ANBU to be prepared. Over half of your forces are gone." Shika said as he held a Kunai at Orochimaru's throat best he could since Orochimaru had a good two feet on him.

Orochimaru glared and then smiled. He closed his palm and all of a sudden Gaara screamed in agony.

"Destroy them my pet!" He laughed maniacally. Sand burst out of the tiny boy's body, a look of utter agony seated itself onto his face.

"No Gaara!" The girl named Temari cried. She lunged for Orochimaru. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!?" She screams swinging her fan.

The sannin easily sends her careening backwards. Temari throws her hands to her head to protect her skull from the unavoidable impact but instead feels arms wrap around her torso. She opens her eyes and see' s green.

"Are you alright Miss Sand-Nin?" The crazy strong boy her brother had fought if she remembered correctly his name was Lee. She was to stunned to reply.

A huge paw made of sand swiped downwards. Naruko tried to dodge it but was unsuccessful. She crashed into a bunch of trees and now her body was littered with cuts and scrapes and tree leaves stuck out of her still vibrant red hair.

She groan and opened her eyes just in time to see a ball of chakra heading her way. She tried to get up but was stuck as her shirt was caught on a branch. Not thinking to slip out of it she tugged and thrashed hoping to tear the thing. Arms wrapped themselves around her body.

She looked up and saw a familiar face mask. She clung closer to her father as he moved her back to the other shinobi. No words were exchanged. None needed to be they were family and family protected one another. Naruko looked up at what Gaara had become.

"So that's what the one tail looks like." She stated making everyone freeze.

"IT'S A TAILED BEAST!?" Came the terrified cry of villagers behind the a group of chunin who were protecting them and shinobi.

"One Tail-san is not as pretty as mine." Kakashi couldn't decide whether to roll on the ground laughing, think of a plan of attack, or reprimand Naruko for not telling them earlier about the other Jinchuuriki.

"We're all gonna die!" Cried a chunnin. Naruko put her hand on her hip and walked forwards. Iruka appeared behind one man who was looking a little too intensely at his shirtless daughter.

She might still have the wrappings on her certain parts up top but she was not eye candy for lecherous men. He held a kunai to the mans throat. Naruko stopped and smiled.

"Well Rochi you fucked up!" Orochimaru stopped laughing at the shortened version of his. "You put a jinchuuriki in front of another who also happens to know about seals and not the kind that clap their flippers together." The sound of her fathers yelling 'language' at her could be heard in the background.

"So what brat?" The sannin teased.

"SO THIS!" She slammed her hand onto her gut and black lines began to form. In a huge puff of smoke a figure appeared. Many people passed out once the fog cleared.

"Hello again Shukaku." Kurama greeted his fellow beast.

"So you were hiding in that brat never woulda guessed that." The raccoon demon laughed. "Back off Kurama im going to destroy all these humans!" Kurama snarled and stood protectively over the shinobi and civilians his tails lowering to cover them more.

This action confused the hell out of people. This fox had nearly massacred the entire village and now it was protecting them!?

"You don't get to use my name!" He snapped and stuck his head out bareing his teeth at the racoon who hissed in turn.

"You always had a stupid love for these damn mortal life forms!" Shukaku lunged forwards scratching Kurama's face much like Gaara had scratched Naruko's face.

Kurama buried his teeth deep into the racoons shoulder but coughed not seconds later as Shukaku turned that part of himself into sand. The battle went on for a few minutes and the area showed it heavily.

The two beast had been evenly matched until now. Kurama appeared to have gotten a boost of strength and speed as he wrapped his mouth around the raccons's neck.

"Naw Nauko!" (Now Naruko) He spoke through the raccoon in his mouth. Naruko slammed her hands down onto a seal on the ground which lit up a bright red. Chains came out of the seal and wrapped themselves around Shukaku before he had a chance to turn into sand again.

The chains made him weak he fell to the ground and he could feel the boys soul fighting to regain control of its body.

He couldn't fight it off and the boy quickly won. Shukaka let out one last roar of anger as he disappeared back into his seal. Gaara collapsed to the ground exhausted.

Naruko quickly followed suit and collapsed to her knees but remained conscious. Kurama disappeared in puff of smoke much like the one he appeared in. With his disappearance Naruko lost her battle fighting off unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Naruko woke up to the sound of beeping monitors. She looked around to find that no one was in her room.

She opened the curtains hoping to see everyone outside of the hospital taking a lunch break or something but instead saw it was raining and something was going on by the Hokage mountain.

She quickly rummage through the box of her stuff that had been brought by someone and pulled on clothes over her bandages. Each step sent shockwaves of pain through her body but she ignored it.

Something was wrong again but not like invasion kind of wrong, everything was sad, even houses, trees, animals, everything held sorrow today. She made her way to were she saw the group of people.

Once there she knew something was really wrong. It wasn't a 'group' of people it was the entire village and they were dressed in black. She ran up the stairs onto the raised slab of stone and felt her heart shatter.

A huge pile of flowers sat on a casket. Pictures of the one inside of the casket also were carefully placed around the coffin. The Hokage's hat sat on the center of the coffin.

"Jiji?" She asked to no one in particular. "This isn't real. It can't be real. Its fake. This is a nightmare and I'm going to wake up soon!" She began to scream while laughing making the people realize she arrived. Kakashi's eyes widened as he watched her break down on the ground at the top of the stairs.

This couldn't be happening, Jiji was the first! The first to show her love, to show her compassion, to show her the will of fire, to show her the world he couldn't be gone. He couldn't, he couldn't, he just couldn't!

Maybe if she repeated it enough it would be true. When that didn't work her brain decided that maybe the people who put him in there didn't check for his heart rate properly.

She got to her feet and made a dash for the coffin. Kakashi knew what she was about to do as he had done it with his own sensei, her father but no one had stopped him then so he always had to live with a dead and horribly injured Minato as his last memory of the great man. He broke through the crowd as wrapped his arms around Naruko.

It was even more imperative that she didn't see what had become of the hokage. She screamed and fought in his arms screaming about how he couldn't possibly be dead. They were all lying. Many for once felt bad for her. She began laugh again.

"Jiji can' do 'is job in da gound stp ik!" (Jiji cant do his job in the ground. Stop it!) Kakashi who had been holding back his tears couldn't any longer as he listened to his daughter become so distraught she began to talk as she had when he first got her.

A group of ANBU moved the flowers and pictures off the casket and lifted it up. They moved onto the dirt in front of the stone and placed the casket into a pre-dug hole.

They began to shovel dirt from a pile next to the casket into the hole on top of the casket. "NO STOP! WHY IS THEY COVING JIJI! TELL EM TO STOP PLEASE KAKA TLL TEM TO TOP!" (NO STOP! WHY ARE THEY COVERING JIJI! TELL THEM TO STOP PLEASE KAKASHI TELL THEM TO STOP!) She screamed and yanked against Kakashi's grip which only tightened in turn.

"Naruko please stop." He pleaded. He felt something warm begin to soak his clothes. The rain was cold so what was the warmth from. He looked down to see red all over his clothes. In her struggle she had torn out stiches, and reopened her wounds and damaged her bandages.

Her voice began to crack from all the screaming and she began to slow down. Kakashi looked around and notice many fell to their knees crying. When he felt Naruko go limp in his arms he picked her up and began to walk back to the hospital.

On his way to the hospital his mind wandered. He knew as soon as he told Naruko what had happened she would beat herself up for it. Orochimaru had trapped the Hokage and beheaded him only minutes after Naruko fell unconscious. Mabey, he wouldn't tell her. He would just say the Hokage was killed by during the Biju battle. Yup that's what he would do and he would tell everyone else to say that as well.

* * *

 

It had been a few weeks and Naruko's mental state was finally back to what could be considered normal for her.

The other villages had left and agreed to come back later for the exam results since the Hidden Leaf needed to regroup and pick a new Hokage and finish the last battle, Karin's battle, which was decided her opponent would be the new addition to the village Haku.

Haku vs. Karin ended in a tie, Jiraiya stepped in and took on the title of Hokage, and rebuilding efforts were going insanely fast with Naruko and Karin using their insane chakra reserves to create ton of shadow clones to assist with the effort. Finally after what seemed like forever messenger hawks were sent out to notify the other villages that the Hidden leaf was ready to promote people.

* * *

 

"We have carefully gone through the gathered information we collected over the course of the exam." Naruko silently when OOOHHHH so that's why they have been here for a week already.

They probably all needed to decide who would pass. "Only two villages had genin who passed but even so the totally number of genin who passed is 8 plus a special situation not ranked nin. From the Hidden Sand Garra, Temari, and Kankuro. From the Hidden Leaf Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Karin Uzumaki-Hatake, and Naruko Uzumaki-Hatake. One other by the name of Haku has also been promoted to chunnin. Congratulations to those who passed and better luck next time to those who didn't." Naruko squealed while Sasuke and Sakura threw individual fits about their double trouble duo getting promoted before them.

Hinata was frozen in place. She had actually passed!? Shino congratulated her and asked if she was alright after she still didn't move. She shook off her shock and quickly returned the congratulations to her teammate before moving on to console her other teammate who sat in the corner sulking.

"We made it Karin!" Naruko screamed happily. Her hair taking a red tint. She jumped around her pony tail swinging as she went. She noticed Jiraiya in the corner smirking and ran over to him. "Did you here? We made it!" She jumped up and down.

"Yup I heard them brat." He says while smiling he rubs her hair before she runs off to go back to her friends. Jiraiya had a feeling he couldn't place but the closest he could get to explaining it was something important was going to happen. Not soon but it would happen and that little ball of sunshine was going to be at the center of it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN- That chapter was really hard to write but not in the usual way. It was hard to write certain scenes because I almost didn't want to but alas things like the Hokage's death was one of the most important moments for me.
> 
> I am certain you guy noticed I made Jiraiya Hokage. That is not a typo. This story loosely follows cannon events so now you have a Jiraiya Hokage. Anywho hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> SOS out-


	28. An Apology and a Promise (AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT)

Hello, my faithful readers, I am really sorry that I have let this go but I have not completely given up I want to continue this but I am working on a personal novel I plan to publish (you can read it on my account here). I will continue this at some point OR...

Let's have a competition, write your own chapters and send them to me I will pick which ones are the best and you guys get to choose where the story goes. Of course, I will still edit and in bits and pieces, I already had planned. Once again I'm really sorry and I hope you will check out my novel Rust.


	29. IM BACK B***CHES!!!!!!!!!!

Hello, dear readers, I have put my personal novel on the backburner as I am having a serious case of writer's block with it but that luckily means I will be able to return to Jettobasugan. Looking back at it my writing style was very different and I noticed many inconsistencies and parts that made me want to hide my head in shame. I have begun revising the story and so far have the first two chapters edited.

Now for the really important part should I just re-upload the chapters or do you guys want me to post the revised version as a whole new story?


	30. Revision Notice

So I post this story on fanfiction and here on AO3 but it is quite hard to post and update the story on both sites consecutively. If you wish to read the current revisions please visit this story under the same name on fanfiction. I will be updating this one but not until the entire re-write is done. A few of the chapters have been completely re-done more information is in the Authors Notes on fanfiction.


End file.
